Le Début
by CreationLM
Summary: Un aroma hace que la curiosidad de cierto pelinegro caótico, despierte y a consecuencia, que conozca a alguien bastante... peculiar. Christophe es nuevo en el pueblo, no conoce a nadie y no pretende hacerlo. Ocultan lo inocultable, ignoran lo que más desean, y ninguno parece ceder. Al final la consecuencia es Inminente. Damstophe/Chramien.
1. Chapter 1

**South park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**

* * *

**Le Début**

**By Creation**

* * *

_-POV Damien-_

_Todos esos gorilas enorme, ¿porqué se creen tan importantes? Se sienten superiores por traer sobre su cuerpo una chaqueta del equipo de futbol. ¿Cuál es el chiste de ese estúpido juego? Se lanzan el balón forma ridícula mientras se golpean entre sí. A esa gente les falta neuronas en la cabeza. Si quieren lastimarse entre si, solo háganlo, ¿porqué molestarse en correr tantas yardas? es un desperdicio de espacio esas canchas que tanto le dedican al deporte.  
_

_¡A la mierda los deportes! nadie me obliga a correr sin un objetivo decente. Y por eso estoy aqui, indignado y sentado... afuera de la oficina del consejero escolar._

_¿De verdad les afecta tanto unos insultos dirigidos especialmente al profesor de gimnasia? nenas...  
_

_Jodida escuela. Es una prisión donde te meten cosas innesesarias a la cabeza. ¿para qué carajo nos sirve aprendernos las biografías de gente muerta, o el 'por qué es importante sacar el valor de X' en miles de ecuaciones que no entendemos? Tengo mejores cosas en que desperdiciar mi tiempo. No como el resto de los mortales; sentados frente un ordenador toda la tarde y noche ¡lean un libro, maldición!... esto es estúpido._

_Voltéo hacia un costado, y del otro lado de la puerta, está sentado Tucker. No me extraña, pues de entre detención y el consejero, ese chico no sale._

_Voltéo hacia el otro lado y está la salida, abierta, y sin nadie vigilando. ¡Al carajo todo! No me harán escuchar las razones sin sentido del Sr."mmmkay?" sobre por que debo comportarme correctamente durante mis clases. No caeré a ese nivel..._

_- fin POV Damien-_

Damien se levanta de la descuidada banca de madera y con toda tranquilidad se dirije a la salida, a travez del pasillo poco iluminado debido a que la escuela está casi cerrada, ya nadie andaba por allí.

El chico de chullo azul lo observa mientras el se vá, encoje los hombros y hace lo mismo; aunque claro, camina en dirección contraria a la del ojirojo, ya que ambos son solo un par de distanciados conocidos.

Al salir del instituto se dá cuenta de que no sabe a donde ir. No podía ir a casa: su padre en encontraba con su novio y los mas seguro es que en ese instante estubieran teniendo sexo, lo cual, simplemente lo traumaría de por-vida. No podía dirijirse a casa de X compañero, todos eran unos molestos ineptos.

Estaba molesto con el mundo ¿por qué todas la gente era tan hipócrita? Finjiendo ser importante y creyendose superiores por tener 1000 amigos en Facebook. A veces se arrepentía tanto de haber decidido quedarse a vivir en la superficie.

Como debía irse inmediatamente del lugar, ya que alguien lo podría ver y regresarlo a sentarse en la vergonzosa silla, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Una, dos, tres cuadras avanzó y al final, solo decidió sentarse en una de las bancas del parque del pueblo.

El lugar estaba desolado. Ni presencia de vida se podía observar. Alrededor había solo hierbas y pasto mal coratdo, árboles casi secos y a lo lejos veía unos cuantos juegos infantiles. Siempre los odió. Se desquitaría con ellos si se diera la ocasión. No veía a nadie, sin embargo, un aroma a tabaco llegaba a su nariz.

_¿Aquí debería haber alguien, no? Alguien fumaba, pero no había nadie cerca... ¡maldita lógica! _

Volteó para atrás y no, no había nadie. ¿de donde provenía ese olor, entonces? La curiosidad lo llamó. Se paró y comenzó a caminar.

El parque era grande, muy grande. Toda una cuadra, quizás. Pero eso no era un problema, Damien contaba con una vista muy fina, a tal punto que a unos 60 metros de el, pudo ver sobre el suelo, aun lado de unos montones de tierra, lo que parecía ser un agujero.

Se acercó aún mas y de repente, encontró la razón de su curiosidad: Un chico castaño cavaba aquel agujero, que era tan profundo que ni el mismo chico sobresalía del hoyo. Estaba fumando; el era la causa del olor. Olor que siempre disgustó a Damien.

Se le quedó viendo varios minutos y el castaño ni en cuenta de la presencia del otro chico. El seguía cavando rigurosamente su hoyo. Su pala sacaba cada vez más tierra, hasta que se oyó un sonido agudo, justo en el momento en el que el chico enterró duro en la tierra. Este hizo una mueca de disgusto total y frunció el ceño notablemente.

-seguramente solo es una roca...- Mencionó Damien bastante tranquilo y seguro, como si estubiera hablando con un conocido y no con alguien que ni siquiera había visto de frente.

El chico de la pala volteó a verlo sorprendido, pero enseguida regresó a su actitud disgustada. El se quedó viendo al pelinegro unos segundos, al tiempo que daba una calda a ssu cigarrillo y expulsaba el humo lentamente por su boca.

-por supuesto que es una roca ¿que otra cosa sería, merde?- dice el, disgustado. Dando a conocer, un curioso y poco común acento francés.

-mmm... puede ser un tesoro enterrado!- bromió el pelinegro. Ante esto, el otro chico volteó a mirarlo totalmente astiado, con una expresión tan neutra que hiso que el otro chico que acababa de hablar deshiciera su sonrisa del rostro.

-oh, yo solo decía...- volvió a hablar Damien, apenado y decepcionado por la actitud del otro.

-Seh, lo que sea. Sabes, en lugar de estar diciendo incoherencias improvables deverías ayudarme...

-¿como?

El castaño no respondió. Regresó su vista al hoyo donde estaba y comenzó a cabar alrededor de la piedra. Realmente no era muy grande, unos 40 cms de largo y ancho, pero quitaba espacio vital para la construcción del chico de la pala. Cavó lo suficiente como para que se desenterrara totalmente a su alrededor.

El azabache observaba todo con atención. se fijaba como el chico trabajaba y movía con destreza la tierra del reducido espacio; como dejaba, poco a poco, libre a la piedra y como el cuerpo de el estaba lleno de cortadas, moretones y vendas, seguramente consecuencia de la misma actividad que realizaba en ese momento.  
Por alguna razón le llamaba mucho la atención, lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Très bien. Ahora te pasaré la piedra para que tu la saques del hoyo.- mencionó tranquilamente.

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿pretendes que yo cargue ESA cosa?!- respondió exaltado el pelinegro, mientras apunrtaba acusadoramente a la 'cosa' mencionada. El otro rodó los ojos.

-oh, por favor, no es TAN grande. No seas marica y ven a ayudarme.

Damien suspiró resignado.

-ok...

-acercate...- damien lo hizo, de mala gana la orilla del agujero. El azabache obedeció.

El castaño se sacudió un poco, como para estirarse y tiró lo poco que le quedaba de cigarrillo, lejos de el. Cargó increiblemente sin dificultad dicha roca y se la entregó a Damien.  
En cuanto la recibió, abrió sus ojos extraordinariamente y tembló un poco... el peso era mucho para su delgado cuerpo.

-AGH!-...

* * *

_-POV Christophe-_

_-shhhhhhhtttt! hey! despierta! shtt! ssshhhttt! merde, ce gars-là alors... idiot.*-_

_Rayos! ¿así de marica es este chico? pff! Gracias a lo que sea que no soy como el... o que no sé quien es... por que seguramente si lo hiciera me daría pena ajena de tan solo estar con el. Y luego... que onda con su atuendo? seguramente es gó... AGH! ¡JODIDO CIGARRILLO! Si quisiera quemarme, ¡LO HARÍA YO MISMO, MERDE! _

_Me siento a un lado de el, y lo observo ¿hasta cuando va a seguir desmayado? es más, ni siquiera sabía que alguien podía desmayarse por cargar algo pesado o hacer un gran esfuerzo (N/A: ni yo misma lo séxD). El chico solo tomó la piedra, gritó, se paró, la dejó caer, y POF! cayó hacia atrás mas inconciente que una persona en media operación__ ¿es lógico pensar eso? ¡LO DUDO! pero como sea, pensando no lo reviviré... ¿reviviré? ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO, MALDICIÓN! o por lo menos eso creo._

_Me acerco un poco a su rostro, y le pongo atención. Naah! respira. No lo maté. Bueno, un cuerpo que me ahorraré de esconder... ¿por qué su piel es tan clara? he visto a gente maquillada excesivamente, y he visto cadaveres, pero el ¡Ya los superó a todos! ¿estará enfermo? Bueno... es una pregunta estúpida, considerando que está desmayado..._

_-HEY! NO TE VOY A ESPERAR TODA LA TARDE!-_

_No voy a resistir mucho así..._

_-Fin POV Christophe-_

El mayor suspira cansado y se toma el puente de la nariz. Se inca a su lado, y lo observa neutral. Voltéa hacia atrás y cuando encuentra con su vista su botella de agua, que estaba en su mochila a un ladito del hoyo, la toma y bebe un poco.  
Regresa su vista al pelinegro y chasquéa sus dedos justo enfrente de su rostro.

El otro sigue sin reaccionar.

Si era algo por el que el castaño era reconocido era por ser desesperado hasta los extremos, y no es que era reconocido allí en ese pequeño pueblo montañes, a decir verdad, no llevaba ni una semana en ese lugar. Su madre y el se acababan de mudar de Denver, lo cual no le pareció raro, ya que acostumbraban viajar y mudarse todo el tiempo. Había vivido en por lo menos en 7 ciudades distintas en los ultimos 3 años, ¿las razones? no estaba seguro. Tenía que ver con el empleo de su madre, pero no, no sabía exactamente la causa de su nomadismo. No le importaba mucho; Siempre le gustó viajar. Le gustaba conocer los pueblos y lugares, le gustaba ser un desconocido total en cada nueva escuela a la que debía ingresar.

Lo observa algo molesto, pues desea irse ya, pero tendría algo de compasión por el otro y no lo dejaría allí tirado, nada más.

Dió otro sorbo a su bebida, y finalmente optó por vaciarla completa(estaba casi llena) sobre su rostro.

Afortunadamente para el, despertó de inmediato, temblando, sorprendido por las acciones del francés.

-¡Eso era totalmente innecesario!- dijo mientras se sentaba, y se limpiaba con ambas manos, su rostro húmedo.

-NO! eso era totalmente necesario.- respondió indiferente -vamos, levantate. Obscurece en un rato, y debo llegar temprano a casa.

Damien lo observó un segundo, agachó el rostro y rió, bajito y discretamente. El otro lo veía con expresión enojada, bastante molesta a decir verdad.

_et ce sujet, qui croit-on qu'il est?!*_

-hey! ¡¿de que te estás riendo?!- dijo enfadado.

Damien levantó la vista, pero no dejó de lado la sonrisa burlona/juguetona que tenía.  
-oh! jaja, no, no, de nada...pff!JAJAJA!- inevitablemente volvió a reír, algo exagerado, con el único propósito de molestar mas al otro. Se le hacía bastante gracioso cuando se enojaba por algo que el no entendía...

Christophe, se enfadó aún más con la respuesta del otro. Cabreado, lo golpeó en el brazo.

-AUCH!- dijo mientras se frotaba donde recibió el golpe.

-Habla: ¿de qué te reías?- lo señaló acusadoramente, y entrecerraba un poco los ojos.

-jaja, haber, haces agujeros de "contrabando" en el parque, fumas… ah, todo tu es un "malote" a simple vista... ¿y debes regresar temprano a casa?- cuestionó Damien con burla.

_¡¿De qué hablaba este sujeto?!_

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia... uh, explícate con eso de "malote".

-es que, jaja, por tu apariencia...

Chris observó sus propias ropas; sucio, todo sucio. A Su camisa café jamás la verían planchada, sus pantalones estaban algo rasgados, de su cuello colgaban un par de placas militares, ambas de su padre; Sus botas negras, del mismo estilo, y ocasionalmente le gustaba usar guantes sin dedos. Su cabello castaño nunca estaba peinado, el detestaba eso, y tenían golpes de todas clases, incluyendo unos incomodo vendajes en su brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha... ¿que tenían de malo? Si, bueno, quizás si era un poco raro que siempre trajera consigo su pala pero, ¡¿y cual era el problema?! Si un baterista traía siempre sus baquetas, y un skater su patineta, y eso lo ven como algo "común", ¿por qué el no podía traer su pala? por algo era de el, ¿no?  
Además, si el vestía distinto, tenía buenas razones. ¿Quien quiere ser como los demás? el no. Así que le importaba un carajo el mundo entero, el haría lo que el quiera.

Hace una mueca de disgusto.

Damien suelta otra risita.

-Está bien, está bien. Olvidemos tu ropa. ¿De verdad te debes ir?

Asiente con la cabeza. -Mi madre se molesta si llego muy tarde- dice frustrado y avergonzado, mientras agacha la mirada.

El otro se tapa la boca con ambas manos para ya no reír de nuevo. No quería enojar más al otro sujeto. Chris lo nota.

-bien, ya bájale a tu burla, no?- mencionó enfadado, al mismo tiempo que ponía ambas manos en su cadera.

-jaja, eres chistoso- respondió con una sonrisa amigable.

Chris se tranquilizó y rodó los ojos. Tomó su pala. -entonces... si ya no tienes ningún comentario incoherente, me voy. Adieu.- Dijo al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

El pelinegro se apresuro detrás de el y comenzó a caminar a su lado con una pequeña sonrisita. El otro lo volteó a ver arqueando una ceja, sin embargo no dijo nada. Y así caminaron, unas 7 cuadras, en total silencio. Apenas si ve veían de reojo, para tratar de analizarse mutuamente (cosa que no lograron). Inesperadamente el castaño se detuvo. Y volteó a ver una sencilla casa blanca de dos pisos, nada de otro mundo.

-Esta es mi casa. Y ahora si, -hablaba con sarcasmo- si me lo permite el señor aqui presente, me retiro...- dio la media vuelta, pero antes de dar un paso, una mano se posó en su hombro, haciendo que volteara.

-hey, ¿y cuál es tu nombre?- cuestionó tranquilamente el mas alto, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Christophe...- contestó indiferente. -y solo porque la etiqueta lo marca, preguntaré: ¿y el tuyo?-

-Damien- contestó entre ligeras risas -un gusto conocerte- dijo sarcásticamente.

-supongo.- respondió el castaño. Se encaminó hacia su hogar y cerró la puerta atrás de el, en un azote.

El pelinegro solo que quedó observando como el se alejaba y cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Sonrió, y se encaminó a su hogar.

...

* * *

traducciones:

*mierda, este chico es tan... idiota.

*y este sujeto, quien se cree que es?!

* * *

**Y allí tienen el primer capitulo:) **  
**¿que les ha parecido? ¡deben decírmelo! porque god, de verdad que es complicada para mi esta historia... los bloqueos mentales son lo peor del mundo:c ¿y que me dicen de este par?¿ les agrada tanto como a mi, o soy la única loca que lo imagina juntos?**  
**En fin, creo que por el momento es todo.** **Así que sin mas que agregar, Création, se despide...**


	2. Chapter 2

**..**

**south park no me pertenece, ni la imagen que muestro en la historia, solo tomo ambas cosas como recursos de mi imaginación..**

* * *

Estaba al fondo del aula, justo en la esquina, en silencio y sin molestar a nadie, y a su alrededor, desastre total: nadie estaba en el lugar que le correspondía, todos hablando con todos, aprovechando el hecho de que el profesor se había retirado "solo unos momentos" del aula y lo cierto era que llevaba mas de 20 minutos en donde sea que estuviera. Garabateaba sobre la hoja de su libro de texto con una pluma color verde Jade: algunos monitos por aquí, su nombre por acá, alguna frase en el margen. Prácticamente rayaba para matar el tiempo, pues no estaba dispuesto a hablar con alguna mediocre alma que había en ese lugar. Deja salir un suspiro cansado. Estaba arto. Arto de todo en general, así de simple. A pesar de el ruido, logra escuchar el timbre que marcaba el cambio de clase, y casi en un minuto casi todos habían abandonado el salón de clases, todos excepto el, y un rubio bastante particular, su compañero Phillip Pirrup. Guardó sus cosas tranquilamente y caminó en silencio hasta la salida, siendo observado todo este proceso por el jovencito inglés.  
Cuando el pelinegro pasó por un lado del otro este lo siguió, y caminó a su lado, por todo el pasillo de la escuela.

-Damien ¿compartirás mesa conmigo en la clase de Ciencias?- cuestionó el mas bajito del par.

Damien solo torció la boca con disgusto. Como deseaba irse a casa en ese momento a hacer absolutamente nada importante. No es que no le agradara aquel chico, después de todo, el era el único con el que convivía mas o menos normalmente, pero es que por alguna razón no estaba a gusto con el.  
Pip no notó el gesto de disgusto que Damien hizo, pues los dos estaban caminando sin prestarle verdadera atención al otro he ignorando todo lo demás. Ignorado como los muchachos mayores de esa misma escuela les lanzaban comentarios ofensivos a ambos, aunque a su mayoría, al pobre rubiecito. No conocían las razones de esos chicos para su bullying, pero si alguien le preguntara a alguno de ellos, dirían un "por que son raros. Antisociales. maricas." y cualquier otro adjetivo calificativo vulgar que se le ocurrieran en ese momento.  
Al paso de un par de minutos, y casi al entrar al salón (donde aún faltaban mas de la mitad de los estudiantes, ya que muchos se dirigían a comprar una bebida o algo en esos minutos libres), Damien decidió responder a su compañero:

-Si. Sabes que si, Pip.- dijo sin muchos ánimos, y el rubio no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

Entraron, y ocuparon su lugar en la parte media del salón.

* * *

La clase había transcurrido como siempre: El maestro hablaba sobre formulas, los alumnos lo ignoraban por completo, y el ignoraba a todos los alumnos. Así de simple sucedía todo el tiempo, y no sentía pena por ello. Prefería estar solo que en compañía de otro idiota pues ¿Qué iba a ganar escuchando sobre la mas reciente actualización en Facebook de "X fulano"? ¿Le serviría de algo saber como "x chica" se tomaba fotos semi-desnuda y las subía a Internet? El lo dudaba por completo. Prefería obedecer la ley de 'No molestes a nadie, para que nadie te moleste', y parecía funcionar, así que prácticamente había decidido terminar la escuela con esa actitud; seap, estaba decidido.  
Se colocó uno de sus audífonos y recostó sobre la mesa. Al carajo química, estaba seguro que eso no le serviría. Ya después sobornaría a algún profesor para que arreglara su calificación a un insospechable nueve, ni perfecto ni baja es esa calificación, es perfectamente Insospechable. Se escuchó el timbre de nuevo, la hora había avanzado bastante rápido para su perspectiva. Dejó que se vaciara el salón, a excepción de un chico rubio; El proceso vuelve a repetirse.

Caminaron a la cafetería, tomaron sus alimentos y ocuparon una mesa. Solo ellos dos en una mesa. ¿Las razones? las de siempre.  
El pelinegro puso un codo sobre la mesa y recostó su mejilla en su mano, siempre con su cara de fastidio. Jugaba con la comida; revolvía, con su tenedor, una y otra vez la carne molida "especial" y giraba los brócolis por todo el plato, ignorando por completo el "puré de papa" de un lado. Pip lo observaba curioso. A diferencia del otro el si estaba comiendo pues para el la comida no era TAN mala, y estaba sentado correctamente en la mesa, hasta había colocado una servilleta sobre sus piernas para evitar mancharse si algo caía. Masticaba tranquilamente, como si de alguien mayor y realmente elegante se tratara, giraba su cabeza de vez en cuando hacia los lados para ver si observaba por allí a algún compañero suyo. Redirigió su atención a Damien, le daba tristeza lo triste y negativo de su actitud, parecía tener la actitud de un hombre divorciado de cuarenta y cinco años que odia a su empleo y que considera comprar un gato para hacerle compañía. Terminó de tragar su bocado y giró hacia el chico, quien lo miró con duda inmediatamente, pues solían sentarse juntos, pero no hablaban mucho realmente, a pesar de que en su pasado, si era así.

-Sabes Damien, tú podrías hacer nuevos amigos. Tu no eres así, solo hay que... desempolvarte un poco- Mencionó Pip con voz serena, dedicándole una sonrisa confiada al finalizar su comentario.

-¿Desempolvarme?- pregunta arqueando una ceja.

-Si. Tú sabes, evitar un poquito tu actitud negativa y regresar a esa actitud más amistosa de antes- dijo sinceramente.

Damien rodó los ojos y continuó viendo su plato. Si era algo que realmente le fastidiaba era que le dijeran esas clases de cosas, cosas que el conocía ya. Sabía que su actitud daba asco, y sabía que si cambiaba pondría mejorar todo lo demás, pues en el pasado así era, pero es que simplemente no tenía ánimos como para hacerlo, no tenía una motivación considerable para ello. Sentía la mirada del otro sobre el, era lógico pensar que ahora lo estaría mirando con desaprobación, un clásico de Pip. Levantó la mirada solo para confirmar esa sensación, y lo que observó no podría haberlo puesto peor. Se quedó en shock prácticamente, una rara sensación entre emoción, curiosidad, duda e impresión, lo invadió. Le dieron ganas de salir corriendo inmediatamente, y gritar como colegiala. Pero Damien no observaba a Phillip, Oh claro que no, si no lo sucedía detrás de el, o mas bien la persona detrás de el. Las puertas de la cafetería se habían abierto de par en par con algo de brusquedad, y un chico avanzaba con la mirada similar a la de un asesino sin culpa, una mirada bastante fría. Castaño y de piel bronceada. Muchos lo veían con algo de temor, otros simplemente lo ignoraba como cualquier persona lo haría con otra persona que entra al lugar. Pip, al notar que no lo observaba a el, giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver lo que sucedía.

-Damien, ¿que sucede?- a la vista del rubio no había nada de especial, Solo chicos sentados, parados y caminando, conversando y comiendo, entrando y saliendo. Damien no contestaba, observada como aquel chico caminaba, y se sentaba en una mesa arrinconada y vacía, por supuesto.

-¡Damien!- gritó, pues no recibía atención del otro. El pelinegro salió de su 'trance' y miró a Pip.

-Sabes que, Pip? tienes razón. Ahora mismo iré a hablar con alguien...- contestó mientras se paraba de la mesa, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar en dirección del otro muchacho, el rubio lo jaló del brazo, logrando que se sentara de nuevo.

-¿vas a ir con el chico nuevo? ¡¿Que te sucede?!

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó sorprendido

-Si. El es nuevo en la ciudad, está conmigo en la clase de francés ¡y casi mata al maestro! lo corrigió en todos los aspecto, le dio algo así como un ataque de ira y por ello terminó yendo con el consejero estudiantil. De verdad que daba miedo.- dijo Pip algo preocupado.

-Acabas de decir que debería hacer nuevos amigos y...

-¡pero no el! amigo de buenas personas ¡a eso me refería!- interrumpió

Damien rodó los ojos, se soltó fácilmente del agarre del otro y se paró de su lugar.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes-

Y con eso, y antes de que su compañero dijera algo más, se encaminó hacia donde el chico castaño se había ido a sentar.  
Caminó tranquilamente, y hasta confiado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó justo delante del otro chico solitario, quien comida con algo de repulsión a lo que había en su plato.  
Lo observó con una sonrisa juguetona, y el otro, lentamente levantó la mirada. Al saber de quien se trataba, dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

-oh, joder, no. ¿Tu otra vez?- preguntó Chris hastiado.

-Valla, que bueno que me extrañaste- Dijo irónicamente, mientras toma un sorbo de su jugo de manzana que había llevado consigo.

-bueno, ¿y que quieres?

-¿que no puedo simplemente llegar a saludar?

Christophe arquea una ceja, y toma otra cucharada de lo que sea que estaba comiendo. Y antes de que el castaño suelte otra pregunta prácticamente insultante, Damien se adelanta a hablar.

-Escuché que ya estuviste con el consejero... valla, menos de dos días en la institución y ya tienes historial, debió ser un nuevo record en el sistema...

-¿y eso porqué debería importarme? no, mejor aún ¿porque debería importarte?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Damien solo encogió los hombros y dio otro sorbo a su jugo.

-no lo sé. Curiosidad, supongo.

-Entonces deja de joder con tu curiosidad de mierda y cambia de tema antes de que decida golpearte hasta que los nudillos me sangren- dijo fríamente.

-oye, tranquilo viejo. Yo solo decía- respondió el con una sonrisa burlona. Chris bufó.

-como sea. Uhm, no estamos en las mismas clases, ¿cierto?- Mencionó Christophe dudoso, y hasta algo nervioso, o por lo menos eso fue lo que le pareció ver a Damien, quien sonrío ante la pregunta.

-No, creo que no. Pero quien sabe, no he entrado a todas las clases... ¿por que lo preguntas?

-ahh, es que, no conozco a nadie, y bueno, tendré que aferrarme al tonto pelinegro hasta que conozca a alguien menos mierdoso...- El intentaba sonar rudo, o algo así; parecer que no le importaba, pero realmente es que si estaba algo nervioso. Nunca se le fue sencillo llevarse bien con alguien, y cuando lo lograba con algunos pocos, ya debía mudarse de nuevo. Esa era su vida, de escuela en escuela, sobreviviendo. Su propio comentario lo sonrojó un poco, pues sabía que estaba mostrando debilidad, y sabía que el otro lo sabía.

-Bien. No te preocupes, te haré compañía si lo deseas- Dijo Damien, sinceramente. Una mueca, similar a la de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del francés. Damien rió ligeramente ante eso.

-aww, cosita...- mencionó en forma de burla, haciendo que Chris se molestara de nuevo.

-Deja de molestar, o en verdad te golpeo...

-huy! mira como tengo miedo- se burló sarcásticamente, haciendo unos ademanes como si de verdad se asustara, lo que, a consecuencia obvia, molestó mas al otro. Chris se paró de su lugar, para alcanzar mejor al otro; lo tomó de un hombro y le dio un buen golpe en el estomago, suficiente para que el otro perdiera un poco el aire y se quejara en silencio.

-¡eso dolió!- dijo molesto, una vez se recuperó del golpe.

-Te lo advertí, idiota.

Damien, pensando en contraatacar, se puso de pie y a la defensiva. El otro lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo haces, y te mato...

Eso fue suficiente para que el otro se sentara lentamente de nuevo en su lugar.

- O-ok, yo solo decía- Dijo Damien nervioso. Chris rodó los ojos, y se sentó de nuevo, tomando otra cucharada de lo que sea que comía.

-ahora lárgate, y déjame comer- dijo, aún con la boca llena de comida.

Damien obedeció, y sin decir nada, se retiró. Caminó de regreso con Pip, quien había devorado todos sus alimentos, y que en ese instante bebía algún jugo. Se sentó a su lado.

-Te lo dije.- Mencionó Phillip sin sorprenderse mucho de la condición del otro, quien se sobaba el estomago del golpe recibido. Damien se frustró por el comentario.

-Cállate, Pip…

* * *

**Y con eso, concluyo el segundo capítulo.**  
**Agradecería muchísimo sus opiniones, pues de verdad que motivan para seguir trabajando:3**  
**¡Saludos a todos! y... bien, entonces, supongo que, me retiro...**  
**Création, se despide.**

.


	3. Chapter 3

_-POV Chris-_

_Tediosa mañana. Como detesto levantarme tan temprano. Odio tanto a la jodida escuela, que lucha por expulsarnos y a la vez quiere hacer lo contrario. Ni siquiera me gusta ir a ese sitio mierdoso. Pero nooooo, mamá quiere que vallas. Baah! sabe que no me gusta ¿para que insiste? todos los estúpidos días desde hace bastante tiempo me obliga a ir, ¿quien necesita el noveno grado si vas a terminar de mercenario? por lo menos yo no. Es, es tonto de muchas formas._  
_Bien, bien haré lo que se supone que es lo correcto: salir de la cama. _  
_Me pongo las pantuflas y camino hasta el apagador y... ¡JODER! ¡¿QUIEN PUSO ESA MESITA ALLÍ?!... sobo mi muslo, de verdad que ese mueblecito era poderoso. Como sea, ¿qué iba a hacer? ah, si, encender la luz. Entrecierro los ojos inmediatamente, de mala gana camino hasta el lavabo del baño y me observo en el espejo. ¡Ja! de verdad que estaba algo jodido... mis ojeras están mucho mas marcadas de lo normal. ¿Será el cigarrillo? puede ser, al fin y al cabo no es del todo correcto que un chico de 15 años fume tanto como cualquier hombre bastante adicto al tabaco. ¿O será porque últimamente no he dormido bien? mis propios pensamientos no me dejan en paz, es todo, todo muy confuso._  
_¿Cuanto a pasado? quizás tres meses, o quizás cuatro; realmente no tengo ni idea. No le tomo mucha importancia al tiempo. Todo fue tan extraño, tan... no lo sé, tan poco usual. Pasó de la nada, y ahora no puedo evitarlo. ¿Desde cuando pienso mas en una persona que en mi pala? eso no está bien... y deja tu eso, ¿desde cuando pienso mas en un chico que en cualquier otra persona? eso realmente no está muy bien. Me froto el rostro con ambas manos tratando de despejar mi mente. El no me gusta, punto. No tengo mas que discutir conmigo mismo, es simplemente estúpido pensar que el llama mi atención. Bien, si llama mi atención, pero es bastante... inusual. Su piel tan pálida como la nieve, y el color de sus ojos es tan genial; No se ve a un sujeto con los ojos color carmín todos los días. _  
_Tomo algo de ropa limpia y me cambio. No desayunaré, no es algo que acostumbro hacer. Tomo mi mochila y la pongo sobre mi hombro. No me despido de mi madre, y camino lentamente sobre la acera. Está nevando... apenas se distingue, pero siento que es así. En el suelo siempre hay nieve, es normal que llegue con mis botas llenas de la cosa blanca, y es que no me gusta tomar el autobús, no soporta escuchar tantas incoherencias en boca de todo mundo. Prefiero ser yo y mis pensamientos en lo que llego al sitio donde paso mas tiempo dormido que despierto. Aunque... últimamente no es así. Damien se comenzó a sentar a mi lado y no puedo dejar de voltearlo a ver. Suelo recostarme sobre mis brazos y observarlo hacer garabatos en sus cuaderno o dormir... dependiendo de lo aburrida que esté la clase. De alguna forma, se me hace… encantador… Ahh, ¡pero el no me gusta! si lo miro es porque, ah, me gusta voltear mi cabeza al lado derecho cuando me recuesto; y como no hay nada mas interesante que ver... Y a todo esto, ¿donde estará el? _

_-Fin Chris POV-_

El castaño entra al instituto y camina despreocupadamente hasta su casillero, casualmente situado a cuatro espacios del de Damien. Se voltea, y observa, colgado en la pared, el reloj. 5 minutos para el toque de entrada. Damien Thorn será muchas cosas pero, extrañamente, nunca un impuntual. Las personas se apresuran a coger sus libros y demás cosas, avanzando de a poco a sus respectivos salones; Christophe continúa a su paso, abriendo y tomando sus cosas con toda la paciencia que puede tener alguien que desea no estar mas tiempo en su salón de clases. Por alguna razón se siente incomodo y no logra identificar la causa de dicho sentimiento tan... ¿incomodo? valla juego de palabras. Cierra con fuerzas sus ojos por unos segundos, mejor sería olvidar tan estúpida sensación y continuar con lo que sea que hacía. Con notable fuerza, azota la puerta de su casillero, acomodándose al mismo tiempo su mochila de lado a la cual le había metido un cuaderno casi nuevo, pues digamos que no lo usaba frecuentemente. Comienza a ver a sus alrededores, buscando señales de su compañero pelinegro. Se escucha en todo el lugar el timbre de entrada, y no lograba ver por los pasillos o por allí a Damien; duda que llegue.

_-POV Christophe-_

_Es el segundo día continuo que falta a la escuela, y desconozco las razones. No es porque esté obligado a decírmelas ¡Oh, claro que no! ¿Por que lo haría? no es como si Damien fuera alguna clase de hermana menor que debo cuidar todo el tiempo, y que si desea hacer algo debe pedir permiso, ¡por supuesto que no! El solo es su amigo. Además, dos días sin ir a la escuela no es tan grave, uh... no supe nada de el, el fin de semana; pudo... ¿pudo haberle pasado algo grave? ¡Bah! ¡Que cosas! por supuesto que no. Solo son dos días, porque debería estar preocupado por dos días sin hablarle. Lunes, ¡todo el mundo odia levantarse temprano los lunes! seguramente por ello faltó ayer. ¿Y si enfermó? ¿Que tal si se contagió de algo grave y... ¡el está bien, carajo! de haber enfermado, el profesor hubiera recibido una aviso de su padre... aunque... su padre ni en cuenta de lo que su hijo hace ¿por qué molestarse en enviar esa clase de avisos? así que... si, puede que esté enfermo. Pff! ¡Si, como no! Damien jamás enferma, es biológicamente imposible que alguien como el, enferme. ¿Y el día de hoy? ¿Cuál serían las razones? ... ¡suficiente! ¡No debería estar cuestionándome eso! es, es, es ilógico pensar que me preocupo mas por Damien, que mi madre por mi persona. _  
_Prefiero olvidar todo lo referente a Damien, uh, por el momento. Vuelvo a mirar los pasillos. Ahora están casi vacíos ¡bien! llegaré tarde a clases, y no me interesa en lo absoluto. Hago una mueca de disgusto inconcientemente, y suspiro cansado; definitivamente Damien faltará de nuevo._  
_Tomo paso a mi aula, y al estar frente a la puerta, toco sin obtener respuesta. El profesor ha iniciado su clase, y por como es el hombre, no me dejará entrar. Ruedo los ojos. Ahora debo pensar en que desperdiciar medio día de clases, pues esa clase es la más larga de toda la semana. _  
_Supongo que iré un rato al patio; quizás a dormir, quizás a fumar un poco. Lo decidiré cuando llegue._

* * *

_El tiempo pasa volando cuando te entretienes demasiado con algo... ese no fue mi caso. Todo el día se me paso leeeeeeeentisimo, a tal punto de alegrarme el hecho de que solo queda una clase mas para salir; solo 45 minutos mas de jodida tortura mental y soy libre por fin. _  
_Esta vez, llego a tiempo al aula, y ocupo un lugar (por culpa de otros que me ganaron los mesa-bancos del fondo) casi al frente del aula. El maestro entró, todos guardaron silencio (como pocas veces) y con toda la maldita tranquilidad, tomó asistencia; nombre por nombre, apellido por apellido, como si eso fuera el único trabajo del hombre. Al llegar a 'Thorn, Damien' un silencio invadió el salón. El profesor, al ver que nadie respondía al llamado, cuestionó "¿donde está Damien?". Alguien al fondo, gritó un "¡faltó!" con una voz molesta. Le resté importancia._

_-Um, es el segundo día que Thorn falta... ¿alguien sabe por qué?- mencionó._

_De nuevo, el silencio reinó. El hombre parecía insatisfecho por no obtener respuesta, por lo que preguntó de nuevo._

_-Bien, ¿hay aquí alguien que pueda saber la causa de su inasistencias?-_

_La misma voz que antes había gritado molestamente, mencionó esta vez "¡Chris sabe!"... maldigo a esa odiosa voz. Volteo hacia atrás, y parece que nadie había dicho nada; fingieron._

_-Oh, si, De'lorne... ¿usted sabe que sucedió con su compañero?-_

_-Pues... ahora que lo dice,- hablo con cierta indignación, ya que detesto responder cosas tan molestas -no. Ni idea de que sucede con el chico- contesté desinteresadamente. El profesor hace una mueca de disgusto, justo lo que pretendía._

_-Entonces, requiero que le avise que debe justificarse, o esas faltas afectarán su promedio..._

_-¡¿pero yo por qué?!_

_-¿observas a otra persona dispuesta a hacerlo?_

_De inmediato, volteo hacia atrás y miro como todos me desvían la mirada, dando a entender que nadie lo haría ¡hasta su amigo rubio se quedó callado! valla compañeros. Regreso mi vista al frente, y me encuentro con la mirada seria del maestro._

_-Si no lo haces, te bajo a ti también la calificación- dice firme._

_-¡¿qué?! ¡¿P-pero por qué?!- dije molesto._

_-¡Solo hágalo, joven De'lorne!- respondió molesto. Esta vez el profesor había olvidado la calma con la que había iniciado; que suerte la mía._

_Crucé los brazos, fruncí el ceño indignado por ese castigo tan innecesario. Prácticamente estaba haciendo un berrinche, tal como lo haría un niño pequeño cuando no lo dejan jugar sus 'cinco minutos más'._

_-Fin POV-_

* * *

Poco a poco, el lugar se fue vaciando, dejando entre los últimos en salir al chico con cierta obsesión hacia las palas. No tenía prisa, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada importante por hacer. Al salir por la puerta, y girar por el pasillo descuidadamente, chocó con otra persona. Bueno, otra persona chocó con el. Esta persona casi corría por el pasillo, así que el tenía la culpa, y Christophe lo notó, lo notó a la perfección.

-¡HEY CONNARD!- insultó vulgarmente, pues gracias al impacto ambos habían caído al suelo. Si era algo que le gustaba de hablar en su idioma natal, era que podría (por ejemplo) maldecir al papa en cualquier momento, cuantas veces quisiera, y absolutamente nadie lo notaría. La gente no era muy culta en lo que le respecta.

El otro chico, una personal alta, refinada a simple vista, de ojos claros y cabello rubio, se sorprendió por dicho impacto y por el grito que el castaño le proporcionó, pero al saber de quien se trataba, espontáneamente dejó ver una sonrisa divertida, y rió ligeramente.

-¡Christophe!- Dijo un tanto contento, mientras se paraba, y le ofrecía ayuda, tendiéndole la mano amigablemente. Chris respondió a dicho gesto apartando bruscamente la mano extendida del otro, para así, pararse por su cuenta.

-No necesito tu caridad...- dice con aspereza, recogiendo algún par de bolígrafos del suelo.

-Tranquilo- responde calmadamente, aún conservando la sonrisa, a pesar de la frialdad del otro -no es para tanto...-

-Terminé en el suelo gracias a ti, ¿eso no es 'tanto' para ti?- interrumpió molesto.

-Haz pasado peores gracias a mi- dice sonriente y un tanto sarcástico, mientras se acomodaba su abrigo y su mochila.

-Si, si, tu jodido perro guardián... como olvidarlo- habla sarcástico al tiempo que rueda lo ojos; dicho comentario le saca al otro una risa bastante agradable, contagiando un poco a Christophe. Sonríe.

-Bien, si en otra ocasión debes visitarme, prometo amarrarlo, en serio.- El rubio sonríe de nuevo.

-Ni en tus sueños más locos, Gregory...- comenta Chris, retomando el paso por el pasillo, ahora acompañado por el otro.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos, mas incómodo para Greg que para Christophe, pues a el realmente no le importaba estar acompañado o no; en cambio a Gregory, si.

-Y uhm, ¿como te encuentras, Christophe?- Dijo algo inseguro, sin voltearlo a ver.

Chris voltea a verlo de reojo ¿tan importante era para el chico entablar una conversación? Quien sabe, pero al parecer es algo a lo que está acostumbrado el muchacho. Tal vez el hecho de que el sea considerado una persona 'carismática', 'amistosa', y por qué no, 'lindo'(ese es calificativo que normalmente usan las chicas para describirlo), haga que la gente se acerque a hablar, y por consecuencia, que el chico adquiera un gusto por ello. A Christophe no le parece que sea una persona como lo describe la sociedad, pues para el es alguien egocéntrico y demasiado presumido, aunque también lo consideraba buena persona. Es más, ni siquiera entendía como llegaron a ser colegas, pues al conocerse, simplemente se odiaron. Antes se notaba como Greg no soportaba la actitud 'desinteresada hacia todo' que mantenía Chris, y se notaba como Chris detestaba el pensamiento de 'Soy perfecto en todos los aspectos' de Greg. El rubio sabía que algo había cambiado en el menor, no del todo por supuesto, pues seguía con esa rara actitud, pero sabía que algo había hecho que Chris... ¿tuviera una mente más abierta? ¡Ni siquiera podía describir que le sucedió al castaño! pero desde ese acontecimiento desconocido para el y cualquiera, Chris comenzó a ser mas abierto con las personas, a conversar un poco mas, por mas groserías que gritaba en esas conversaciones ¡pero lo hacía! y eso fue suficiente para que ambos chicos un día se pusieran a platicar, para finalmente, acabar como los compañeros que eran.  
Gregory tenía sus momentos donde hasta parece ser alguien de admirar para el castaño; lastima que eso no suceda siempre. A Chris le agrada Greg, pero no para estar todo el tiempo a su lado, quizá en otra vida...  
Las personas en el pasillo eran cada vez menos, pues lo menos que quiere uno a mediados de una semana de clases es estar más tiempo en la escuela. Ambos seguían caminando a un ritmo lento y de alguna forma desesperaba al más alto. Se notaba como jalaba ansiosamente los botones de su abrigo, y como de vez en cuando pasaba su mano por sus cabellos. Christophe suspiró resignado. Haría lo que el otro esperaba que hiciera, y no mentiría con el clásico "bien" que todo el mundo responde cundo te preguntan tu estado de ánimo. Si el no quería decir como se sentía, ¡pues no contestaba y ya! no iba a mentir para hacer sentir bien a alguien, o por lo menos, así era su ideología en ese momento. Contestaría con la verdad, se iba a sincerar por un momento y, quien sabe, quizás resultaba algo bueno de eso.

-Bueno, siendo sincero, no me agrada el hecho de que ahora tenga que ir a casa de Damien...-dijo un tanto tímido, mientras agachaba la mirada y jugaba nervioso sus dedos.

Gregory miró dudoso un segundo a Chris, pues no sabía el porque del cambio drástico de actitud del chico, pero, si algo sabía el en el tiempo que lleva conociéndolo, es que eso significa que realmente le preocupa o molesta, y que estaba diciendo la verdad en eso que menciona. Lo mejor sería ayudarlo en lo que sea que necesitara en ese momento, después de todo, ¿que mejor recompensa que ayudar a alguien?

-Y si no te agrada, ¿por qué lo haces?- Respondió tranquilamente.

-Por que me han obligado a ello. Además, si lo hago Damien saldrá beneficiado de alguna forma.- Greg sonrió ante su comentario, y volteó a ver al castaño.

-Tú y Damien son muy buenos amigos, ¿no?

Chris no evitó también sonreír ante esa pregunta. Y es que, ciertamente, ellos dos eran muy apegados. Solo unos meses fueron suficiente para que ese par se convirtieran en 'uña y carne', a pesar de que al principio detestaba la actitud del otro, siempre tan sarcástica... ¡y no es que ya le agrade! Oh no, aún le molesta, pero ahora, por alguna razón, podía tolerarlo, y hasta algunos comentarios se le hacían graciosos. Era raro viniendo de el ya que eran pocas, MUY pocas, las personas que lo hacían reírse de verdad, o de sincerarse un raro, o de realmente estar a gusto o en paz. Damien había logrado todo eso, sin esfuerzo alguno y lo "peor", era que a Christophe le agradaba eso, le agradaba que el lograra todo eso tan sencillamente y cuando menos se lo esperaba. Lo hacía sentirse... feliz.

-Si...- contesto con una sonrisa, que hasta podría describirse como 'boba'. Detuvo su caminar, y volteó a ver Gregory, quien, aparentemente, le agradaba como estaba actuando, pues también sonreía, contento por el otro.

-Entonces, si son tan buenos amigos, no creo que tengas problema con visitarlo un rato, al fin y al cabo, llevas días sin saber de el, y sería lo mejor modificar eso-

-Tienes razón...- dijo pensativo, para luego sonreír -¡Bien! lo haré con gusto, entonces-

-¡Perfecto! pero recuerda...- hace una pausa dramática/exagerada, mientras posa una de sus manos en el hombro del otro -asegúrate de que no tenga perros antes de entrar a su propiedad- Dicho esto, rió por su propio comentario. Chris suspiró por el ridículo consejo del otro, e hizo un 'Facepalm'.

-Mi mente se llenó de recuerdos no-felices. Acabas de arruinar el momento, merde...

Gregory continuó riendo energéticamente unos segundos más. En esos momentos era cuando perdía todo el respeto/admiración/amistad/confianza (Etcétera, etcétera) que Greg había logrado hacia el en los últimos minutos.  
Cuando por fin, el rubio mayor deja de lado esa sonrisa burlona, Chris lo miró con desaprobación y continuó caminando, seguido por Greg, por supuesto, hasta llegar afuera de la escuela. Greg se giró hacia Chris.

-Bien, es aquí cuando yo me despido. Fue de mucho agrado hablar contigo, Christophe.- Dijo, esbozando una cálida sonrisa de lado.

-Jodete, Fields...- le dijo exasperadamente, mientras le mostraba, a diestra y siniestra, su dedo medio alzado. -...pero gracias, por todo.- terminó su frase, con una sonrisa amistosa, pero sin bajar su dedo. Después de eso, dio la media vuelta, y se encaminó a la casa de Damien.

Gregory rió ligeramente, y el también se encaminó a donde sea que necesitara ir, en sentido apuesto por donde se retiró el castaño. El siempre supo que Christophe tenía un gran corazón.

* * *

Tras caminar varias cuadras hacia el norte del pueblo, llegó a una zona residencial-privada, donde todas las casas son iguales exteriormente, como en las clásicas películas estadounidenses. Entró, y comenzó a buscar su casa. _"1579...1579...1579"_. Se repetía el mismo el número del domicilio del ojirojo, pues, al ser las casas tan parecidas entre sí, eso era lo único que hacía distinguirse. Ya antes había visitado a su amigo, pero se perdía entre las callecitas de la residencial. Suela una risita, pues recordó la primera vez que lo visitó: Prácticamente se perdió en el lugar, que no consta de más de unas quince cuadras; algo desesperado, llegó a los límites de tener que usar su teléfono celular para pedirle indicaciones al más alto. El se las daba tan específicamente como su capacidad mental se lo permitía ¡pero era imposible! Chris no entendía. Damien tuvo que citarlo en un punto de encuentro, en una tienda de abarrotes no muy lejos de su hogar. Ambos decían estar en ese lugar, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lograba ver al otro, hasta que repentinamente, y al mismo tiempo, ambos dieron media vuelta y observaron que no estaban separados por mas de diez metros de distancia; al verse, ambos gritaron sorprendidos mientras apuntaban al otro "¡HEY! ¡Allí estás!". Después de eso, las risas sobraron. (N/A: Basada en hechos reales:B)  
_"1579... ¡1579!"_  
Le fue útil ir primero a esa tiendita, y de allí hacer el recorrido que hizo la primera vez. Observó la vivienda con detenimiento; nada, absolutamente nada de diferencia con las demás. Se trataba de una casa grande, de un par de pisos de altura y un gran patio cercado. Color beige y de amplias ventanas polarizadas cubiertas con cortinas, siendo imposible observar el interior de la residencia. Si pudiera elegir una palabra para describirla, Christophe usaría: "demasiado-elegante-para-mi-gusto".  
Recordó de repente el consejo de Gregory. Golpeó con sus propios dedos una parte de la cerca metálica. Nada, ningún perro apareció. Ya sabía que Damien no tenía mascota, pero más vale prevenir a un can, que lamentar.  
En seguida, tocó el timbre y esperó a que atendieran. En su espera, comenzó a ver hacia todos lados, observando el gran árbol junto a la entrada, la pequeña fuente del patio, las piedras del piso... Casi inconcientemente comenzó a colocarse correctamente la mochila, sacudirse las ropas y a acomodarse un poco su cabello castaño.

_Espera... espera... ¡que se supone que estoy haciendo! ¿P-porqué me estoy peinando? ¡Yo no me peino! ¡AGH! ¡NO! otra vez mis pensamientos raros..._

Hace una mueca de vergüenza para sus propios actos, y deja de hacerlo inmediatamente. Vuelve a tocar el timbre, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Sus pensamientos se hicieron cada vez más aleatorios, hasta que por fin, la puerta principal de madera se abrió repentinamente. Se asomó por ella, el chico pelinegro que tanto ha confundido últimamente a Chris, que al ver a su amigo fuera de su casa, esperando a que le permitieran entrar, sonrió contento, logrando así, que otro también sonriera.  
Damien salió de su casa, y se aproximó a la cerca atravesando el patio vistiendo con nada más y nada menos que su pijama. Esta constaba con un cómodo pantalón amplio totalmente de color negro y una camisa sencilla y pantuflas de color rojo carmesí... una paleta de colores bastante obvia y muy típica de el, si me lo preguntan. Eran casi las dos de la tarde y Damien seguía vistiendo con su pijama, y Chris solo podía pensar en una cosa: "¡Qué felicidad vestir así!" y es que, ¿a quien no le gusta usar su pijama hasta altas horas de la tarde? ¡A NADIE!  
Chris siguió observándolo mientras se acercaba. Su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado, mas de lo común, seguramente estaba acostado. Su piel tan clara como siempre y sus ojos irradiaban felicidad.

_...sus ojos..._

Sacude la cabeza para despejar pensamientos de extraña naturaleza. Damien, con unas llaves en sus manos, llega a la cerca y abre la cerradura de la puerta, permitiéndole así que Chris ingrese al lugar.  
Christophe, sin decir nada, se adelanta por el pequeño camino marcado por piedras que está el suelo que da directo con la puerta principal. Al llegar se detiene haciendo que Damien tome la delantera, y abra la puerta de su casa. Abre la puerta y entra, extendiendo la mano hacia adentro de la residencia, como seña cordial de que tenía permiso de entrar.

-Adelante...- Dice Damien formalmente. El otro asiente con la cabeza. Al entrar, lo primero que se logra apreciar es la sala, con grandes sillones de piel, jarrones caros como decoración, una gran televisión, y un montón de cosas "elegantiosas" que a Chris realmente no le interesaba; El podría tener todo el dinero del mundo, y sin embargo seguir vistiendo con los mismas ropas que trae ahora mismo.  
No pide ninguna clase de permiso, y se sienta en el amplio sillón como si fuera propio. Damien suelta una muuuy sutil risita y cierra la puerta, para después, sentarse al lado del otro. Chris lo mira y nota la cercanía con la que el otro se sentó... eso, eso era muy cerca, para su desabrido gusto. Suspira cansado.

-Bien, no tardaré mucho, solo te vengo a decir algo y ya. ¡Así que no te acomodes, que ahorita tendrás que abrir esa jodida puerta de nuevo!- Dijo "molesto", ya que todo lo dijo con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido; prácticamente estaba jugando, al tiempo que apuntaba inculpando a la pobre puerta victima de insultos con acento francés.

-ok, ok, entonces, dime.

-bien. uhm, ah... ¡ah si! lo recordé- habla neutral- El profesor necesita que justifiques tus faltas... Bien, ya lo hice, ya me voy- dice al mismo tiempo que se para, para retirarse del lugar, a Damien le extraña tan rara actitud y rápidamente lo jala del brazo, logrando así, que cayera sentado de nuevo en el sillón.

-¿que?, tu estuviste de acuerdo con mi punto de 'solo diré algo me largo', no veo porque jalarme de esa forma...- Dice Chris como si se tratara de lo mas normal del mundo.

De repente, Damien esboza una gran sonrisa, el otro lo mira extrañado.

-viniste a decirme eso hasta mi casa, por que me extrañabas...- Dijo juguetón. (N/a: si el rostro de Damien fuera un emoticón, sería ':B' ese...)

Al escuchar esto, Chris se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, y se puso nervioso. Y es que en cierta parte era cierto, pero eso el nunca lo aceptaría.

-¿q-qué? ¡Claro que no!- trató de ocultar dicho sonrojo, fingiendo molestia. -¿por qué yo haría eso? ¡Yo no lo haría!

-¿Tu no haría qué, Christophe?- Jamás ocultó su sonrisa.

-¿que cosa?

-Extrañarme...

-No... ¡Digo! si.- Se ponía nervioso cada vez un poco más. Damien sonrió victorioso.

-Entonces si me extrañabas...

-¡NO! Yo le dije 'Si' a tu 'No'- Dijo un poco desesperado, haciendo ademanes para explicar su punto.

-¿entonces no me extrañabas?

-Si.

-¿si me extrañabas?

-¡AAAGGGHHH!

Christophe, en ese momento de extraña locura por ser un "incomprendido"(literalmente), tomó una pequeña almohada de las que había en el sillón, y se cubrió la cara con ella; para después gritar. Con eso, Damien ríe, inevitablemente.

-¡Hey! tranquilo... Yo se que si me extrañabas, no tienes por que complicarte explicándomelo- Dice burlesco.

Chris se quita lentamente el cojín de la cara, solo para verlo con cara de molestia y de pocos amigos. Después, suspira cansado.

-Ya me voy...

-Si gustas.- Y con eso el azabache le dedica una gran sonrisa amistosa, a la cual, el otro, a pesar de estar "enojado", responde de la misma manera.

Se para del sillón, esta vez sin conseguir un contratiempo extra, y camina hasta la puerta. Damien se para detrás de el, y le abre la puerta al otro, para que saliera. Este da la media vuelta, y lo voltea a ver, sin rastros de alguna molestia. Es más, hasta se veía, alegre...

-Hasta mañana, Damien.

-Hasta mañana, Chris.- ...Y el otro no se quedaba muy atrás.

_-POV Damien-_

_Cerré la puerta, y por algún motivo, me quedé allí parado. Sin moverme, sonriendo a la nada. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció de a poco, y sacudí la cabeza._  
_No es normal, definitivamente no es normal. ¡Está mal! eso creo._  
_El es mi amigo y nada más. Solo es mi compañero, mi bro... además, yo no soy gay. No, a mi me gustan las chicas, como son, sus perfúmenes; no me gusta el, o quizás... ¿bisexual? no, no. para ser bisexual me deben de gustar los chicos tanto como las chicas, y a mi no me gustan los hombres._  
_El... Christophe... no puedo evitar sonreír estúpidamente al decir su nombre. ¡NO! ¡No puede ser! pero, es que agh... su cabello café, y su actitud tan imperfecta, su mirada, sus labios... ¡CARAJO! ¡Que pensamientos tan maricas! alguien, por favor golpéeme; en serio._  
_Pero el... en el poco tiempo de conocerlo, siempre me acompañó cuando nadie lo hizo. Cuando todos me rechazaban, el estaba a un lado de mi gritando obscenidades en dos idiomas a quien se acercara a molestar. De verdad lo aprecio mucho, lo aprecio tanto a el... lo quiero. ¡Mierda! otra vez yo, y mis mariconadas. Oh Jesucristo, si Chris supiera lo confundido que me pone, lo mucho que me hace dudar sobre cosas sin importancia, si supiera que he soñado con el... agh. Tengo problemas. Demasiado empalagoso, que asco._  
_OK, es normal, es la jodida adolescencia la que me hace dudar sobre todo. Es solo momentáneamente, son solo hormonas... que triste._  
_¿Qué pensará el? ¿Estará igual de confundido? ¿O será alguien decente y no pensará así de mí? ¡Carajo! ¡Pff! pienso demasiado en el. Demasiado en su piel, en su actitud, que aunque todo el mundo la tome como "de mierda" a mi me parece tan terriblemente asombrosa._  
_Quizás, solo quizás, creo, no estoy muy seguro; tal vez exista la mínima posibilidad de que el si me agrade un poco mas de lo normal…_

* * *

**_Su opinión me interesa mucho, así que dejame un hermoso review de parte y lograrás hacerme sonreir una vez más[:_**

**Les agradezco mucho por haber leído, y por sus reviews y por todo! en serio:3**

**_Création, se despide._**

_._


	4. Chapter 4

**..**

**-Una pequeña aclaración antes de iniciar:**  
**Los pensamientos (letra en cursiva) que estén entre asteriscos(*) tómenlos como los pensamientos o POV de Damien. Por otra parte, los que estén entre dos puntos (:), serán pensamientos/pov de Christophe.  
Párrafos separados por puntos (...) significará que ambos textos pasarán simultaneamente, o sea, al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes lugares.-**

* * *

El fuerte sonido agudo contra su oído fue suficiente para que el muchacho recobrara conciencia del mundo. Fastidiado, mete su mano por debajo de su almohada y por tanteo, saca su teléfono celular. Pica sin cuidado un botón específico en el aparato y de repente todo es silencio de nuevo. Aún no se entendía a si mismo y su mala costumbre de poner una alarma tan temprano. Podía estar listo en diez minutos, y sin embargo, se levantaba una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que se iniciaran clases. Si, no era propio de el retrasarse para un compromiso ¡pero por más de una hora es una exageración! Bien podría seguir dormido en ese momento, y sin embargo, ya se está sentando en la cama, preparándose para levantarse, y mas importante aún, para despertar. Sus ojos siguen cerrados, a pesar de estar a punto de ponerse de pie. Se pone las pantuflas y de a poco, abre los ojos. Lentamente lleva su mano hacia la lámpara que está en su mesita de noche y la enciende. La tenue luz alcanza a iluminar ligeramente la habitación, haciendo posible despejar su mente del sueño que sentía. Se para y camina hacia el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de el, para ducharse, cambiarse y hacer todo lo que se supone que se hace antes de asistir a la escuela.

...

Escucha un fuerte ruido, proveniente de quien-sabe-donde, que inmediatamente lo hace abrir los ojos. Maldice internamente a lo que sea que lo haya despertado, cree que seguramente es su señora madre haciendo cualquier alboroto por nada, y se sienta bruscamente sobre la cama. Lleva ambas manos a su rostro y se talla los ojos con cansancio. Estira sus brazos y mueve todo su cuerpo de forma extraña, haciendo tronar varios de sus huesos a propósito. Observa el reloj digital que está sobre una mesita al costado de su cama y se queja por la hora; es mas temprano de lo que acostumbra levantarse. Considera dormir otros diez minutos, pero se rechaza a si mismo dicha idea por temor a que luego se le haga muy tarde. Lleva sus piernas hasta dejarlas colgando de la cama, se pone sus zapatos y gira su torso sobre si mismo para, de nuevo, hacer que sus huesos produzcan ruido. Se para, camina lentamente hasta el apagador, enciende la luz, iluminando perfectamente todos los alrededores. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, la luz es mucha para su vista. Maldice de nuevo. Camina, arrastrando los pies, fuera de su habitación. Camina por el pasillo hasta el baño y se encierra en el, hastiado, y sin opción alguna, comienza a prepararse para ir a la escuela.

* * *

*_tonto reloj, no hace mas que apresurarme...*_

_:carajo, se me está haciendo tarde...:_

_*jodido desayuno, ¡siempre es el mismo!...*_

_:maldición, tengo hambre. Pero no me rebajaré a comer en casa...:_

_*pff, detesto subir al autobús escolar; menos mal que traje mis amados audífonos...*_

_:Allá va el autobús, y no me interesa. No perderé mas tiempo con una bola de ineptos...:_

_*¿El aula siempre alberga tantos alumnos? bah...*_

_:Y aquí vamos... a sentarme a escuchar cosas que no importan...:_

Christophe avanza por en medio de todos los mesa-bancos del salón. Como siempre, todos parados y haciendo desastre a los alrededores. Empuja a algunos cuantos para llegar a su lugar y se sienta. A su lado, la silla que le pertenece al azabache está ocupada, por el mismo propietario del lugar. Deja su mochila en el suelo, sin importarle ni una pizca el hecho de que la costumbre de dicha acción ensucia cada día mas la bolsa.

Observa detenidamente a Damien. El pelinegro ahora se encontraba recostado sobre la paleta del mesabanco, con los audífonos puesto y dirigiendo su rostro al lado contrario del lugar del francés. Observa su cabello, observa su cuello, observa sus brazos...

Ese día, el clima era bastante agradable. Templado, mas específicamente. Lo que hacía posible andar por allí sin necesidad de un abrigo o suéter para cubrirse de vientos helados. La mayoría de las persona allí presente traían sencillas camisas, nada de bufandas o guantes, y eso incluía a Chris. El castaño portaba una camiseta lisa verde seco, unos jeans obscuros sencillos y sus botas; traía encima lo primero que encontró, en otras palabras. Damien, por su parte, usaba una camisa de manga corta rojo brillante, unos tenis converse del mismo color, y unos pantalones negros.

Lo veía, y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Y para, mínimo, pasar desapercibido, se recostó el también en su mesa.

-_Chris's POV-_

_N-no se que tiene... no sé por qué lo hago... no sé por qué estoy pensando tanto en el...  
__El está allí, aparentemente durmiendo, escuchando quien-sabe-qué estilo de música, ignorando a todo mundo... ¡pero yo no puedo ignorarlo a el! Esa es mi cruda realidad, sencillamente... n-no puedo ignorarlo. Su piel tan clara, su forma de ser, sus ojos... nada se me pasa por desapercibido cuando se trata de el. ¡Joder! ¡¿Por que hace eso?! ¿p-porque es tan... el? me confunde.  
__Carajo... mis pensamientos se revelan... ¡¿porqué se revelan?! ¡¿Por que de repente pienso tanto en un chico?! Ok, bien, bien, bien, bien... no, ¡no es cierto! ¡No está bien!_

Damien de repente, se da la vuelta, para quedar de frente al otro. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, movía un de sus pies al ritmo de la música.

_oooohh meeerde... al carajo lo de fingir, se ve muy bien como para hacerme creer que no es así. Su, ¿su cabello está peinado? eso no es muy común, pero no me importa, le queda genial.  
__El profesor entra de repente, y de mala gana, todo el mundo se sienta en su lugar. Me siento correctamente. El adulto empieza a gritar cosas, está enfadado, y sé que se desquitará con el primero que vea. Lo mejor será despertar a Damien, no quiero dejar que lo castiguen sin un buen motivo.  
__Poso una de mis manos en su hombro y lo sacudo, logrando que abra los ojos, y me observe dudoso._

-Hey Damien... ya entró el profesor... siéntate bien, o te comenzará a decir babosadas.-_ Digo con un tono algo preocupado._

_El se sienta rápido, y finge poner atención a lo que el maestro dice. El profesor lo observa por un segundo, y después desvía la mirada hacia otro fulano. Voltea a verme de nuevo. Susurra un pequeño 'Gracias' acompañado de una sonrisita, y una vez mas, voltea hacia el frente.  
__Esa, esas sonrisas que me dedica son las que me confunden tanto, las que me vuelven loco... ok, ¡ok! ¡Ya! ¡Basta de pensamientos maricas! ¡No debería pensar así! no es normal... mejor, mejor solo, me ignoro un rato._

_-Fin POV chris.-_

* * *

El maestro no dejaba de hablar, los alumnos se dormían, Chrsitophe recostado en su mesa, volteando a ver a Damien.

-Daamien...- mencionó con voz totalmente adormilada, para después bostezar.

-Ya no falta tanto- respondió mientras veía la hora en su celular. -Ya faltan diez minutos, yo sé que no morirás...

-aaaggghhhh... quiero irme.

-Ya falta menos, espérate un rato.- dijo, y rodó los ojos.

* * *

-Daaaamiien...- Dijo esta vez mientras recargaba su frente en su casillero. Su mochila en el hombro, y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Las personas caminaban por allí, deseando ir a comer algo y despejar su mente después de intolerable tortura.

-Chris, ya saliste de la clase, ¿que sucede ahora?- habló el azabache algo exasperado, mientras lo observaba al tiempo de sacar y meter cosas en el casillero que le pertenecía.

-quiero irme.-

Damien suspiró cansado.

* * *

-Daaaaaamiiieen!- Decía cierto castaño con vez berrinchuda.

-Chris, ya cálmate-

-nooo quiero.

-Ya no falta tanto para irnos, espérate un...

-NOO!- Interrumpió al azabache y comenzó a patalear tal como lo haría un niño pequeño.

Ambos estaban compartiendo una mesa en la cafetería. Estaban casi a media jornada escolar, siendo aproximadamente las 10 AM. Ninguno de los dos había decidido comer algo, detestaban el alimento, de específicamente ese lugar, por igual. Sobre sus mesas estaban solo sus mochilas, y Christophe, no dejaba de quejarse por que tenía sueño, o porque quería irse, o porque le dolía esto o el otro. Damien, llevaba todo el día tratando de calmarlo un poco, pues cierto era que a veces le molestaba tal actitud del castaño. Lo entendía, ¡claro que lo entendía! el también estaba enfadado de todo, de clases tan monótonas que asquean, de jornadas tan aburridas que se detestan, de rutinas tan simples que se odian.

Comenzó a observarlo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa y la golpeaba un par de veces contra ella. Sonrió para si mismo. Pensaba que era gracioso como actuaba el chico cuando hacía algo para su desagrado; gracioso de la forma linda.

De repente, Chris puso ambos brazos sobre la mesa, y alzó uno de sus dedos medios a la nada.

-¡va te faire foutre, monde!- Gritó.

Damien se talló los ojos, enfadado de la actitud del Christophe.

-¿De verdad te quieres ir?- dijo un poco mas calmado.

-¿que no es lo suficientemente obvio? ¿O necesito gritártelo en la cara?- levantó ligeramente la vista para ver al otro, quien lo veía tranquilo.

-Bien, pues entonces vámonos- mencionó como respuesta, al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su lugar y tomaba su mochila.

Chris se sorprendió y se sentó bien.

-¿e-estás hablando en serio?- preguntó dudoso

-¿que no es lo suficientemente obvio o necesito gritártelo en la cara?- Dijo irónicamente -...Yo no lo creo.

Con eso, Damien dio la media vuelta, y se encaminó a la salida de la cafetería.

-Hey! ¡Espera!-

Se paró rápidamente, tomo su mochila y salió casi corriendo detrás de el. Al llegar al costado del otro, comenzaron a caminar en silencio. La cara de Christophe mostraba duda, duda ante la extraña expresión tranquila del ojirojo. El en pasillo no había mucha gente, ya que la mayoría se concentraba en el sitio que habían abandonado, y en el patio trasero. Y allí, justamente allí era donde se dirigían los dos.

Abrieron la puerta de par en par, y avanzaron por las demás personas, que jugaban algún deporte o sencillamente respiraban algo de aire fresco. Caminaron hasta las rejas de delimitaban la zona de la institución. En ella, había una pequeña puerta, la cual Damien, sin importarle que fuera visto por alguien, la abrió con mucha naturalidad como si se tratara de la puerta de su casa, y salió de allí, seguido siempre de De'lorne.

Salieron por unas de las calles poco transitadas del pueblo. Sobre el camino no había autos en ese momento. El piso estaba húmedo debido a la nieve que se derretía de a poco y el aire fresco paseaba libremente por las hojas de los árboles. El cielo estaba medio nublado y el sol luchaba por salir, pues cierto era que el hecho de que el astro lo hiciera, era poco común.

-Damien... ¿a donde vamos a ir?- cuestiono con un poco de alegría en sus palabras, pues le habían cumplido su capricho de salir del horrendo lugar.

El otro lo volteó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, sin detenerse.

-No tengo ni la menor idea...- respondió el. A consecuencia, obtuvo que Chris soltara una pequeña risita.

Acomodó la mochila sobre su hombro, llevó sus manos al los bolsillos de sus jeans y se concentró en ver las nubes y los colores de las mismas. Damien observaba los pocos pero muy frondosos árboles que yacían en la acera. Cruzaron un par de calles, caminaron un poco más, hasta que encontraron un sitio donde reposar. Se trataba de un sitio con pasto natural y muchos grandes árboles a los alrededores, logrando así casi un techo con las hojas de estos mismos. Había varias bancas y sillas, y a lo lejos se podía apreciar el melodioso canto de los pájaros de la región. Un lugar muy tranquilo, tranquilo y algo descuidado, ya que el pasto estaba mas alto de los que es llamativo para la vista, los árboles parecía estar secándose de a poco, ya que las hojas se tornaban de un tono café y las sillas y bancas estaban algo deterioradas por el paso de los anteriores años. Ellos no le tomaron importancia a esos detalles, a esos pequeños detalles defectuoso (al fin y al cabo ya no estaban en la escuela, y cualquier cosa en comparación parece mejor), solo se acercaron a uno de los árboles mas grandes que tenían a la vista y se sentaron recostándose en el tronco del mismo. En silencio se quedaron un momento, reflexionando. Aquel lugar se les hacía similar a alguno otro que hubieran visto antes, pero ninguno se desconcertó mas de lo necesario por resolver esa cuestión, pues disfrutaban de la paz que cada uno sentía, y de cierta forma no querían perderla por una simple duda como aquella.

Comenzaron a observar las ramas. Secas y atractivas, ya que se enrollaban entre sí naturalmente, creando alguna especie de trenza. El aire revolvía sus cabellos e inhalaban profundamente el aroma del ambiente, de vez en cuando, pues se apreciaba uno de los mejores aromas de todos: el característico aroma de la madera y tierra mojada.

Ambos podrían creer que solo era un lugar más en aquel pueblo, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que en ese sitio, en ese específico sitio, a no muchos metros de donde estaban reposando había algunos montones de tierra y una gran y simple roca. Nada importantes si se piensa un poco, pero si se piensa dos veces, se podría considerar que en ese mismo parque fue donde estos dos jóvenes, estos dos chicos poco comunes para la cerrada sociedad, se vieron por primera vez; donde se conocieron y hablaron trivialidades sin motivo aparente. Ninguno de los dos lo notaron, no notaron que estaban tan cerca del mismo espacio donde comenzó todo, pues ambos no pensaban en ese momento y lugar donde aparecieron en sus vidas, pues realmente eso no importaba.. Pero, si se piensa por tercera vez, si se considera lo contrario de lo que normalmente se espera, quizás, y solo quizás las cosas avancen por el curso planeado, donde hace falta luz y los días pasan pesadamente. Al final de cuentas, depende todo de las reacciones de las situaciones dadas.

Damien bajó un poco la mirada, e inconscientemente giró su cabeza hacia donde Christophe. El seguía observando las hojas y no sintió la mirada del otro, pues no reaccionó ante la acción. Observó su rostro, observó cabello, observó su postura. Todo le llamaba la atención. Enseguida, Damien notó lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba observando demasiado al otro, y eso lo hizo avergonzarse un poco. Redirigió su vista a sus propios pies, miraba sus zapatos rojos para matar el tiempo.

Chris, por su parte, observaba encantado todo el panorama. Siempre hubo algo en todas esas cosas llamadas 'naturaleza' que le llamaban la atención. Estaba muy concentrado pensando en lo suyo, y solo "volvió" al mundo real cuando escuchó unos golpecitos metálicos. Volteó a donde se produjo el sonido para saber de que se trataba. Se trataba de Damien, quien habría su mochila y los broches de la misma (N/a: ni idea de como ser específica en ello.-.) chocaban entre sí, haciendo ese ruido. El pelinegro revolvía entre sus cosas en busca de algo.

-¿Qué estás buscando?- dijo dudoso. Damien lo observó sonriente.

Sacó su mano de la mochila, y en ella no había mas ni menos que una cajetilla de cigarrillos, acompañado de un encendedor. Christophe al verlo, rió un poco pues a decir verdad, el chico ya lo venía deseando desde hace mucho rato. El joven, a pesar de contar con solo dieciséis años de edad ya era algo dependiente de la nicotina.

El pelinegro abrió la caja y sacó un par de cigarros. Aventó la cajita por allí, y le ofreció a Chris uno de ambos cigarrillos. El lo tomó gustoso, junto con el encendedor y se lo llevó a los labios. Lo encendió y le dio una calada.

Damien casi le arrebató el mismo encendedor e hizo lo mismo que el otro: se lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió. Chris lo observó curioso por un momento.

-Creí que no fumabas.-

-Lo hago de vez en cuando, no todo el tiempo. Ser acdicto no me gustaría.- Dijo Damien como respuesta, para después volver a darle una ligera calada al cigarrillo.

-Ya veo...- mencionó algo pensativo. -No me lo habías mencionado.-

Damien encogió los hombros y le restó algo de importancia, al tiempo que dirigía su vista hacia la mirada del otro.

-No encontré motivos para hacerlo. Además, no es como que tuviera que contarte toooodo lo que hago- dijo algo serio, pero sonriéndole con confianza al mismo tiempo. Chris, respondió con la misma clase de sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Es como cuando no te conté que me gusta todo lo relacionado con la milicia y la guerra.-

Damien rió e hizo un pequeño Facepalm. Volvió a verlo a los ojos.

-No, no me lo dijiste ¡pero es totalmente lógico viniendo de ti!- Le sonrió.

-¡nah! no creo que sea tan lógico.- Dijo sarcásticamente, para reír después y aspirar de nuevo del humo del cigarrillo. Damien hace lo mismo.

-claro.- dijo irónicamente, y volvió a ver las hojas del gran árbol.

Chris lo observó un momento. Estaba viéndolo de nuevo, teniéndole un gran aprecio en secreto. Damien sintió lo que el otro hacía, giró a ver y comprobar lo que creía: Chris lo observaba. Pero al hacerlo, el francés no desvió la mirada, al contrario, la sostuvo. Y el otro no se quedó atrás, pues ante la acción del otro, tampoco el desvió la vista de los orbes cafés del otro. Y se quedaron así por un momento, observándose con cierta intensidad, con cierta desesperación en su vista, como si siempre hubieran querido hacerlo, como si llevaran deseando ese momento por mucho tiempo. Y es que, así era. Cada quien, en sus pensamientos mas profundos, deseaban contemplar totalmente la mirada del otro, observar sus orbes y ver hacia la ventana de su alma.

No se movieron ni un segundo. Sus cigarrillos se habían olvidado entre sus dedos, y las hojas de los árboles ahora no parecían tan interesantes.  
Se sonrojaron un poco, pues de a poco notaron lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se estaban observando, tal cual como lo haría una pareja. Pero eso no estaba bien. Ambos eran chicos, niños, hombres, del sexo masculino, y eso no estaba correcto. No serían bien recibidos y no sería posible llevar algo acabo con esos términos.  
Al mismo tiempo, los dos desviaron la mirada rápidamente, hacia lo primero que tuvieran a la vista. Damien lo hizo hacia (nuevamente) sus zapatos, sus prendas, y Christophe se dedicó a ver el cigarrillo de su mano.  
Le dio una gran calada.

Ahora ambos, sentían algo de vergüenza por lo pasado. No sabían como sentirse, estaban confundidos.

_*Si el también lo hizo, entonces, ¿el siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Está igual de confundido?*_

_:El, como yo, no dijo nada y desvió la mirada. ¿Conocerá el como me siento? ¿Estará igual de confundido?:_

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, unos minutos. Pensando en que decir o que hacer o en como reaccionar ante lo sucedido.  
No podían anunciar que su estomago dio todo un vuelco, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, cuando sus miradas chocaron de esa forma. No podían dejar que el otro se enterara de que fue lo que pensó cada quien y no podían permitir aceptar cada cosa que su cuerpo evitó hacer por tenerse enfrente a la vista de nadie. Trágicamente, orgullo es primero.  
Ambos eran chicos, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar algo más allá entre ellos. Estaría mal. No sería correcto. No sería bien recibido por las demás personas.

De repente, y acostándole un gran esfuerzo, Christophe giró a ver de nuevo al otro. Sus mejillas estaban tenuemente coloreadas de carmín, al igual que las del opuesto.

-Damien...- mencionó casi como un susurro.

-¿Si?- El pelinegro, volteó a ver al otro tímidamente, y habló fingiendo seguridad en sus palabras. Tristemente, no dio el resultado que esperaba, pues era obvio el leve tartamudeo.

Chris agachó la mirada al verlo de frente de nuevo.

-Nada. Olvídalo.- Respondió.

Damien tragó de su propia saliva. Apagó el cigarro entre un pequeño montón de tierra y guardó las cosas que hace un momento había sacado, para perder el tiempo de alguna forma. Al terminar, pudo recuperar su tono normal de voz.

-Creo, creo que estaría bien retirarnos.- Mencionó seriamente.

Chris lo vio de reojo, y alcanzó su mochila de donde sea que la había dejado por allí cerca.

-Será lo mejor.- Dijo igual de serio.

Se puso de pie. El otro lo siguió. Avanzaron hasta donde se encontraban los límites de ese descuidado sitio. Pararon al mismo tiempo y se pusieron de frente, al mismo tiempo.

-Me retiro a mi casa.-

-Igualmente yo.-

-Nos veremos luego.-

-luego...-

Y con esas palabras intercambiadas, los dos dieron media vuelta y se encaminaron hacia sus hogares.

Ambos dudosos por la situación, sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer. Deseaban de alguna forma arrancarse la duda y volver con el otro para repetir ese momento que en su tiempo, los hizo sentir tan bien, tan protegidos, tan perdidos... perdidos en la mirada del otro, casi descubriendo los mas profundos secretos del contrario.

Solo necesitaban meditarlo un poco, pensar en que fue lo que pasó. Quizás... solo necesitaban algo de tiempo...

* * *

**Y así, se acaba el cuarto capítulo.**

**En este capítulo, menciono que Chris cuenta con 16 años. En el cap. pasado (creo) digo que 15; ese fue un error mio que no noté. Así que aviso: ambos tiene 16 hermoso años de edad:B**

**Tambien agradezco publicamente a cierta personita que no cuenta con cuenta(lolxD juego de palabras!) en FF. Jajaja, su loquencia(?) la llevó a poner en 'name' el nombre de BradPitt xD jajja. ¡Mónica! estás bien tontita corazón:3 jaja, te agradezco muuuuucho por el review, por mas estúpido que haya estadoxD y lo hago publico porque... por que se me antojó:B :) lo sé, lo sé, soy un amoor:DD :3 Te quiero -ahora imagina un corazón gay aquí-**

**Création, se despide.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Mismas indicaciones de siempre: cursiva son POVs o pensamientos. Cursiva entre asteriscos: POVs damien. cursiva entre dos puntos: POVs chris.**  
**Letra normal: narración.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Caminaba con algo de prisa, y realmente no entendía por qué. Sentía su corazón acelerado y su respiración se agitaba. No llevaba ni cinco minutos caminando, y sin embargo contaba con los síntomas de haber corrido un rato. Sus botas contra el piso lograban hacer un sonido grave y el viento en su contra revolvía sus cabellos. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Una extraña mezcla entre bienestar e incomodidad revolviéndole el estómago sin piedad, y por más que quería evitarlo no podía. Quería, y no lograba detener el sentimiento raro. De verdad que se sentía extraño. Jodida sea la causa de todo: una causa alta, delgada y de cabello obscuro.

Se tomó el puente de la nariz y la presionó con algo de fuerza, sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Caminó más deprisa, trotó, casi corrió solo para llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible. Sacó sus llaves y las metió sin titubear dentro de la cerradura. Y cuando por fin entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, suspiro relajado. Por fin en casa, y directo a encerrarse en su habitación.

No lo dudó ni un minuto y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Todo estaba silencioso, seguramente su mamá había salido de nuevo. Avanzó por el largo pasillo y al entrar a su cuarto se tiró sobre su cama. Paz, al fin paz...

_-Chris's POV-_

_Me quito las botas y estiro mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera me molesto en desvestirme y me acurruco para dormir un rato. Son como las once de la mañana ¡y por supuesto que voy a dormir! solo un idiota no lo haría en mi situación. Algo abultado se coló bajo mi espalda, y molesto lo tomo con la mano, y lo observo con recelo. ¡Jodido juguete de peluche! Ni siquiera sé por qué te conservo sobre mi cama, es más ¡¿por qué no te he tirado a la basura!? La observo un momento más, e inevitablemente le sonrío con cariño. ¡AW! ¡¿Pero qué cosas estoy diciéndote?! ¡Tú eres y serás siempre la jirafa de peluche más bonita de todas! "aw... je t'aime, Dior" digo en voz alta para ella y le doy un rápido beso en la cabeza y la abrazo contra mi pecho. ¡Al carajo el mundo y lo que opine! ¡Yo amo a Dior y punto!_

_De a poco, mis ojos comienzan a sentirse pesados, cansados. Síntomas comunes del sueño. Estoy muy cómodo, sé que no duraré mucho despierto. El clima exterior es fresco como para molestarme en cerrar la ventana. Leves brisas se cuelan por la ventana, trayendo consigo algunas hojas del árbol junto a mi ventana. El silencio me arrulla. Cierro lentamente mis ojos... y, una imagen regresa a mi mente. oooohh joder._

_Damien. Ese maldito aparece en mi mente ya casi por costumbre ¿por qué cuando estoy a punto de conciliar el sueño aparece de nuevo y recuerdo todo? TODO. Recuerdo como suele dibujar en clases, recuerdo como guarda sus libros en los casilleros. Veo como él me sonríe, y a lo lejos escucho su risa. Todo, todo se siente tan real... veo como me mira y casi puedo imaginar cómo se sentiría estar a su lado ahora mismo. Abrazo al peluche con más fuerza y cierro los ojos, pero el no desaparece. Lo miro burlarse de algún desgraciado, lo miro jugar con lo que sea que traiga en mano. Me fijo en como viste, y me fijo en su expresión al leer. ¿Porqué... porqué todo lo que observo me parece tan singular, tan agradable, tan... perfecto... Creo que esa es la palabra, ¿cuál otra podría ser? si en sus acciones no distingo errores._

_¡Merde! Esto, ha llegado a su límite._

_Muevo mi posición, ahora a una 'boca abajo' en la cama, aún con la jirafa a un costado, entre mis manos. Suspiro._

_Eso... de lo que todos hablan, en las historias mediocres, en las películas estadounidenses baratas, en las novelas ridículas y repetidas. Todos dicen conocerlo, de diferentes formas, cuando de verdad es una vil mentira. Pocos lo conocen, y nadie está seguro de lo que es. Entonces ¿cómo confirmar que existe algo que no entiendes? Hablan de él como el sentimiento más puro de todos, y joder, ni siquiera saben el concepto de 'sentimiento'. Adolescentes estúpidos que les hace falta un poco en sus tontas vidas y creen que el fin del mundo. Puro drama, todo sobreactuado. Miles de millones de afectados en el mundo por su culpa, y a nadie parece importarle. A falta de ello la gente llega a matarse de formas terriblemente estúpidas y por razones aún más. Te revuelve el estómago, y te golpea la cabeza. Te confunde completo y dejas de usar tus cinco sentidos. Nadie entiende cuando se inició el fenómeno del amor, y nadie sabe cuándo terminará, pero a nadie parece ajetrearse por las respuestas. ¿Tan malo es? ¿De verdad son reales todos aquellos raros estereotipos negativos que le dedican? Yo lo dudo. Por siendo sincero, no se siente mal. Solo lo he experimentado en pequeñas cantidades, pero solo un poco es necesario para querer otra dosis más. Amor, no es más que el nombre de otra droga legal en el mundo. O qué, ¿alguien me lo negará?_

_Todo lo anterior, todo lo malo, admito que es, fue y será una farsa total. Bueno, eso creo. No, no lo es. No miento al decir que te confunde, porque estoy confundido por su culpa. No miento al decir que no se sabe cuándo el empezó con todo, porque no tengo pruebas de lo contrario. No miento al decir que tiene a incontables afectados, porque creo que soy uno de ellos. Me convertí en uno de ellos. Estoy a punto de estar seguro de ello. Estoy... a punto._

_Me muevo de nuevo, cambiando mi posición a 'boca arriba'. Tomo a Dior, y la llevo a mi pecho._

_No entiendo esto que me sucede, y no estoy seguro de que es lo que me pasa, pero... Damien... sencillamente, él es confuso. Por qué no sé si él se siente igual, no sé si esto está bien. De cierta forma, me hace sentir muy bien, y lo que se siente bien, no puede ser malo, ¿o sí? Ese es el dilema._

_Pero, ¿y si es definitivo el hecho de que el no ve vea 'diferente'? ¿Y si el prácticamente solo es amable conmigo? ¿Y si solo le caigo bien? Eso me ha dicho el, el... solo es una amistad. Suspiro. Soy un loco. Creyendo en cosas que no son posibles ni en lo mínimo. Ayer, en el parque, solo fue uno de eso 'momentos incómodos' que dicen, todo se puso muy tenso, así que seguramente lo fue. Pero, una amistad es una amistad. Podrán decir lo que sea de mí, pero no pueden decir que descuido a los míos. Llegar a convivir conmigo puede ser... no sé, no sabría decir cómo me toman las personas, pero cuando alguien es importante para mí, tiene asegurado que lo defenderé._

_Debo mostrarme confiando ante la situación. No mostrarle que en algún momento me sentí terriblemente perdido en el mar carmesí que son sus ojos... valla, que cursi soy._

_Actuare. Actuare como si nada hubiera pasado, quizás así me la crea yo también. Me hare creer que es mejor, de alguna forma, no avanzar de la amistad que poseemos a algo más. No sé si eso sea lo correcto, pero eso hare, con el propósito de... no perder su compañía._

_Siento como poco a poco, mis parpados se siente más pesado, siento como mis ojos desean descansar un poco, y no me opongo. Cierro mis ojos por completo, y duermo. Duermo a pesar de las cosas que se enredan cada vez más en mi cabeza. Duermo a pesar de que podría aprovechar mejor mí tiempo. Duermo a pesar de no tener idea de que se supone que debo hacer. Duermo a pesar de que EL siga apareciendo en mis sueños._

_-Fin POV-_

* * *

Amanece. Otro día, otra noche a transcurrido. Y ambos comienzan lo de siempre: Se levantan, se bañan, se perfuman, se peinan, se visten, y así progresivamente continúan con la tediosa rutina de todos los días. Rutina que cansa, costumbres que desgastan.

El calendario marca y dice ser un día viernes. Se alegran internamente, dos días merecidos de descanso.

Hacen su recorrido diario y llegan al instituto. Entran al aula, y se topan con el otro.

No pueden hacer más que sonreír al verse, y rápidamente sus caras vuelven a un estado neutral, pues recuerdan el día anterior. ¿Y cómo estar bien con el contrario, sabiendo lo que pasó? ¿Cómo asegurarse que al otro no le molestó lo que pasó? ¿Cómo hacerse creer a ellos mismo que no pasó nada, y que pueden continuar tranquilamente? Pero, lo malo aquí, es que no pueden. No pueden olvidar ese pequeño "incidente", pues siendo sinceros, eso significó mucho para ellos. Quizás no intercambiaron ni una palabra al respecto, pero dedujeron lo que la mirada del otro transmitía. No totalmente, pues leer una mirada no es algo a los que estaban acostumbrados, pero pudieron notar la intensidad de la contraria. Notaron como lo que realizaban le quitaba algún tipo de peso de encima al otro, un deseo escondido por fin liberado ¿era eso? ¿O solo fue su mente jugando con ellos? No pueden saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Cada quien se sienta en el lugar que le corresponde y cada uno se pone a perder de alguna forma, individualmente. Christophe sacó un libro no muy grande de su mochila; así es, al castaño gustaba de la lectura. No era algo nuevo para él, solía leer un poco cuando tenía tiempo o cuando era necesario, como lo era en ese momento. Era necesario distraer su mente, aislarse un poquito. Damien, por su parte, tomó su bolígrafo rojo y en las últimas páginas de su cuaderno, comenzó a hacer algún dibujo, o quizás a escribir algo.

El maestro se adentró en el aula y el silencio reinó. El adulto hablaba de la segunda guerra mundial, sus consecuencias, y sus causas. Hablaba de los ataques y de ejércitos con el único propósito de vencer al enemigo.

A cualquiera le hubiera parecido una clase más de aburrida historia, pero en cuanto se dio a conocer el tema del día, Chris no resistió no emplear toda su atención en las palabras del profesor. Pues como antes él había mencionado, las batallas y armamento era su pasión. Para él era simplemente fascinante toda situación en el campo de batalla. Hombres luchando por la causa en la creen, dando su vida por defender sus creencias, su patria.

Y como no sentirse motivado sabiendo que tu familia ha vivido en carne propia experiencias dignas de contarse: Su abuelo, quien fue el primero de su familia en llegar a Estados Unidos, participó en la Guerra Fría; se enteró por un viejo diario encontrado en su niñez (en ese tiempo, Chris ni siquiera podía leer, pero aun así conservo el escrito). Su padre, había estado en el ejército del país al que ahora pertenecía (USA). Murió en combate, y en su honor, Christophe siempre porta consigo el par de placas militares que le pertenecía a su progenitor, pues es lo único que conserva de él. El no conoció a su padre...bien, no lo recuerda, pues según su madre, Chris era demasiado joven cuando el falleció. Después de eso, su madre y el regresaron a Francia, llevando un estilo de vida algo ajetreado debido al empleo de su madre. Y así creció, de ciudad en ciudad, portando consigo las memorias de sus antecesores. Él puede jurar que sus ancestros pelearon en busca de la revolución de Francia. No tiene pruebas, pero lo sabe. Sabe que en algún momento, su apellido apareció en la lista de los 'Muertos en acción' de dicha revolución; El apellido De'Lorne siempre estuvo presente en toda guerra importante, eso puede afirmarlo.

Tanta era su atención en la clase y en sus memorias, que olvidó momentáneamente a cierto pelinegro. Y quizás eso fue bueno. Alivió por unos minutos todo ese licuado mental que causaba dicho chico en el otro chico. Un pequeñísimo descanso, un 'tiempo fuera'.

Damien, por su parte, se sabía la historia que relataba su maestro de pies a cabeza. Y es que, por más que extraño que parezca, al azabache siempre le gustó aprender. Aprender, mas no estudiar. Ambas son cosas distintas, cabe a destacar. Y cuando tuvo oportunidad, aprendió todo sobre esas batallas.

Ya no necesitaba escuchar lo que ya sabía, por lo tanto, se esmeraba en ignorar al profesor de historia.

Giraba su vista hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Veía el piso, veía por la ventana, veía todo lo que su vista se le atravesara, poniendo interés por los detalles de sus observaciones. Hasta que giró su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda, y... lo vio de nuevo.

¿Cómo decirse a sí mismo que lo ignore, si su cuerpo pide estar con el? ¿Cómo dejar de pensar en su persona, si todo tema lo relaciona de alguna manera con él? No era posible. No podía ignorarlo y sabía que iba a ser MUY difícil, si pretendía en algún momento, hacerlo. Por qué cuando se lo proponía, podría dar por muerto a quien quisiera y olvidarse de él, cuando se le ocurriese.

Y es que Christophe, para él, tenía ese molesto 'No sé qué' del que había escuchado mencionar sin querer a las pubertas locas de su escuela. No podía decir que era lo que le llamaba la atención de él, pero sabía que algo era.

Lo miraba mientras este ponía su total atención a la clase, fascinado por el tema de discusión del docente. Se recuesta sobre sus brazos, y gira su cabeza hacia el lado contrario al que se encuentra Chris. Suelta un pequeño suspiro.

_-Damien's POV-_

_Mis pensamientos son cada vez más difíciles de controlar. Sé que no puede negarlo, pero hago lo posible para hacerlo. Es extraño. Sé que siento cierto cariño por el castaño, cariño no del tipo 'amistoso' en su totalidad, pero no puedo mostrárselo de ninguna forma, De ninguna! porque sé que lo más posible es que no piense igual, que sencillamente tenga confianza de su parte, una sencilla amistad entre dos chicos. No más. Y eso me alegra tanto, por lo menos, amistad de su parte es suficiente para mí, si al final está acompañándome. Debo... evitar que se entere..._

_Bien, será complicado, ya que, ugh, el parque... fue genial, es cierto, pero no voy a arriesgarme a ser el idiota que termine con lo que sea que tengamos. Debo... mostrarme confiando, ante lo sucedido. Al despedirnos ayer, el ambiente se tensó. Ambos lo notamos a la perfección. Debo... cuidar la relación._

_El timbre suena de repente. ¿Cuánto pase recostado/dormido en clase? ni idea. Bueno, no importa. Tallo mis ojos con cansancio, y casi por inercia, volteo a ver a Chris. El guardaba sus cosas tranquilamente, seguramente extasiado por la clase. Le sonrío inconscientemente, a pesar de que él no me está viendo. Me paro de mi lugar y comienzo a guardar mis cosas. Todos ya habían salido del aula, no me sorprende. Lo que me sorprendió un poco, es ver a Chris, a un lado de la puerta, viéndome, esperándome. Cuando lo veo, él me sonríe, y agacha la cabeza de inmediato. Trato de no ponerle mucha importancia a ese detalle y avanzo hacia la salida._

_Salimos por el pasillo, avanzando uno al lado del otro. Recuerdo las primeras veces que hicimos eso. Jaja! era muy chistoso ver cómo la gente se nos quedaba viendo con extrañeza. Seguramente pensaban en algo así como "Ese chico... Damien, ¿acompañado del chico nuevo? wow, quien lo diría." y es que, Christophe comenzó dando a entender a la perfección que no le interesaba marcar algún tipo de relación con alguien, desde el principio dio a entender que prefería la soledad antes de cualquier tipo de amistad hipócrita. Y lo entendía, pues fue lo que precisamente yo hice: alejarme de todos y todas por ser todos unos clones del mas idiota. Sobre Phillip... ¿Qué puedo decir? me cayó bien. Fue demasiado insistente en querer hacerme su 'amigo', y bueno, al principio acepte porque no me quedaba de otra, ya luego la cosa cambio, me agrado y el resto es historia. En el caso de Chris, Gregory fue el responsable de que Chris no fuera un solitario de por-vida, por decirlo de alguna forma. Greg... no sé cuál fue su interés inicial en el castaño, seguramente fue algo así como 'Oh! mira el chico tiene una pala, sus ropas son diferente, y trae unas placas militares. Eso es suficientemente genial como para no hablarme'. Si, seguramente fue algo así, o no sé! es lo que me imagino, pues a decir verdad no he hablado mucho con el rubio inglés, pero a los que me dice Chris, es algo presumido, así que mi versión de mi historia no es tan ilógica. Se hablan de vez en cuando, no todo el tiempo, pero si lo suficiente como para decir que son algo así como un par de amigos lejanos. Y después ambos comenzamos a hablarnos más, y finalmente llegamos a la actualidad. Es más común que los dos nos encontremos con el otro, que con Pip o Greg, a pesar de ser ellos los primeros en querer entablar conversación con nosotros._

_Ahora, la gente al vernos, ni se inmuta. Supongo que se han acostumbrado._

_Caminamos, no muy rápido... bueno, de hecho, lo hicimos leeeeeentisimo, ¿pero que se podía esperar de nosotros sabiendo que nos tocaba ciencias? nada. Así de simple._

_Volteo a ver de reojo un par de veces al contrario, pues deseaba saber cómo se encontraba el otro, y... no, no pude notar nada en su rostro, o lo que alcancé a ver. Hago una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Me parecía incomodo no saber cómo había tomado 'la situación'._

_Llegamos a nuestros respectivos casilleros y empezamos a guardar nuestras cosas. No decía nada. En cierto punto, me desespera que las personas se queden calladas. Y como uno de los dos tenía que empezar, no me quedaba de otra que iniciar._

-Así que, Christophe... ah, ¿te gusto la clase?

_El volteo a verme extrañado, con una de sus cejas alzadas. Al parecer no esperaba una pregunta tan... ¿tonta? agh! ahora que me doy cuenta, si, si fue algo tonta dicha pregunta._

-Sí, si me gusto.- _Mencionó, para después cambiar su expresión por una sonrisa._ -No hablan de muchas de las guerras más interesantes en la clase de historia, así que, que lo hicieran me alegro un poco. No me dijeron nada que no supiera, pero me gusta escuchar lo que sucedió...

_Christophe... ¡nunca lo había visto con tanta emoción mientras hablaba! Cada palabra que decía era un detonante para que mi sonrisa apareciera, y no podía evitarlo. Por alguna razón el saber que no podía evitarlo me alegraba más. ¿Qué es lo que hace ese chico en mí? ¿Porque es el único que logra hacerme sonreír como idiota mientras escucho con atención cada una de sus palabras? Oigo que habla, pero de repente deje de escuchar lo que dice. ¿Tan cegador es el efecto que hasta dejo de escucharlo a él?_

-... y es que prácticamente todo paso por estupideces y avaricia de unos cuantos. ¿Y cuál fue el precio? 60 millones muerto! Ciudades enteras destruidas, ejércitos enteros mutilados. Pero eso no fue suficiente! allá van dos superpotencias a pelearse no más para saber quién tiene mejor armamento...

_Valla, de verdad que le gusta todo eso. De a poco va levantando la voz, y comienza a hacer unos ademanes para darse a entender mejor. Asiento con la cabeza un par de veces y no quito de mi cara la sonrisota que tengo. La gente se retira de a poco a sus aulas, el pasillo se va quedando vacío, y la voz grave de Chris se da a escuchar mejor. Me encanta la felicidad que esta irradiando en este momento. La escena es única, estoy seguro. Observo su alegre mirada, y no dejo de hacerlo ni por un segundo. No me doy cuenta, pero mi sonrisa se va deshaciendo, pues me concentro solo en sus orbes. El no desvía la mirada, y la sostiene mientras dice las últimas palabras de sus comentarios. Al hacerlo, va bajando de a poco el volumen de su voz hasta quedarse totalmente en silencio._

Hipnotizado por roja mirada, las palabras desaparecen de sus labios solo para dar paso a ese silencio compartido. No puede evitarlo, Él le roba los alientos, imperdonable seria perderse de dicho espectáculo que sus ojos le otorgan.

_Esos... ojos cafés... su piel... sus labios... Noto como su piel se colorea de rojo ligeramente. Siento como mi respiración se acelera un poco, esta... e-está pasando de nuevo. Joder._

_Lento, desvió la mirada, y termino viendo el piso. ¿En qué momento cedí ante él? ¿En qué momento accedí a perderme en él, otra vez? Me siento un poco avergonzado, no llevaba ni dos horas de haberme dicho a mí mismo que no descuidaría, que no dejaría que avanzara más, que no dejaría que volviera a pasar... o así lo recuerdo yo._

Decepcionado de sí mismo. Dejo pasar lo que pretendía evitar, y una vez que lo notó, una vez que vio como el otro se daba cuenta y desviaba la mirada, hizo lo mismo. Apenado por sus acciones, culpable por su debilidad.

_¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! ¿Cómo fui a caer de nuevo? La mochila en mi hombro, la abro para perder tiempo, y miro la hora en mi teléfono; la clase ya había iniciado. Respire hondo, no quería sonar falso, debía, sonar confiado... nada había pasado... o eso me haría creer._

_-Fin POV-_

-Chris...- lo llamó. Quien giró su cabeza hacia él, y volvió a ponerle la atención que acababa de recibir. Ambos se mostraban serios. -Ya empezó la clase, mejor nos vamos...- dijo. Christophe asintió con la cabeza.

Se giró, sacudió su propio cabello, y tomó su mochila del piso. Estaba en algo así como perdido en sus pensamientos, convenciéndose de que esos choques de mirada no significaban nada, que era algo cotidiano, algo normal.

Avanzó por el pasillo, mientras Damien lo seguía a su lado. Sus respectivos pensamientos atacando sus cabezas de nuevo.

_:Merde, un silencio incómodo... por lo menos para mí. ¿Que debería hacer?:_

_*ahh... no está diciendo nada... ¡carajo! Seguramente piensa que soy un raaaaro.*_

_: ok, ok, uuh... nada pasó, nada pasó. Actúa como si nada hubiera pasado:_

_*Ahora di lo que sea para demostrar confianza... o algo menos tonto que lo que sea que muestro en este momento...*_

-Pues...- Comenzó a decir Damien. -Se nota que si te gusta eso de las guerras y eso... eso es bueno... supongo.

Chris voltea a verlo. Estaba tan perdido en sus extraños pensamientos que no entendió lo que el otro quiso decir, ¡Pero debía seguirle la corriente! Enseñar que no le daba importancia a lo sucedido.

-Si...- mencionó con la voz un poco elevada, y sin titubear. -¿A ti no?

El cuestionamiento del castaño lo sorprendió un poquito. ¿Le estaba preguntando por lo que pensaba?... ¡a las guerras! él se refería a las guerras, claro. pff... ¿por qué pensaría que se refería a otra cosa?

-Sí, si me gustan. En cierto modo, me gusta el conflicto en general... tu sabes...

Chris sonrió. Ya sabía que algo así contestaría, ¿y porque preguntó? porque... quizás deseaba escucharlo de él.

-¡Huy! ¡Qué raro!- dijo sarcásticamente. y le siguió una risita. Damien se contagió de dicha risa.

-rarísimo... pero, ¿qué te digo? después de todo, soy yo. Es algo de esperarse-

Menciono con algo de presunción, mientras encogía los hombros. A Chris se le hizo divertido, siempre se le hace cómico como a veces el otro sale con sus comentarios "modestos". Y luego... lo hizo.

Ambos no venían muy separados del otro. Casi siempre caminaban algo así como 'hombro a hombro', pero era por la costumbre. Uno debía caminar así si deseaba caminar por el pasillo escolar, que a pesar de ser amplio, era mucha la gente en él.

Damien, en su pensamiento de 'mostrar confianza, mostrar confianza', rodeó al otro con su brazo, sobre su hombro. Chris no logró entender sus razones, y gira a verlo extrañado sin deshacer el abrazo. En ningún momento dejaron de caminar, pero caminaban muy lento de nuevo.

-¿Damien...?

-¿qué?

-¿Que estás haciendo?-

Una pregunta directa y sin rodeos de parte de Chris. Hablaban con un tono de voz normal. Actuaban tan bien... pues internamente, ambos se llenaban de nervios con cada palabra que el otro les dedicaba. Damien le sonrio algo burlon, como si no estubiera pasando nada raro.

-¿qué? ¿Ahora es un crimen abrazar a un amigo sin una buena razón aparente?- cuestionó casi jugando.

Con la respuesta, el francés entrecerró un poco los ojos. Ya dedujo lo que pretende... Solo quiere verse "confiado".

-pff! claro que no. Por mí, hazlo. No me molesta...- Dijo De'Lorne. "restándole" importancia, pero realmente sabía que el sencillo abrazo de lado del otro le quitaría por lo menos una hora de sueño.

-Pues bien por ello- Respondió, ya un poco más serio. ¿Estaba abrazando a Chris, o se lo estaba imaginando?

Y así avanzaron, con el brazo del Damien por encima de los hombros del otro, hasta la entrada del aula. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no habían pasado muchos minutos desde que tocaron. Damien deshizo el contacto, y tocó la puerta del salón. Alguien les abrió, se trataba de un castaño alto con chamarra roja. Este, solo se apartó del camino sin decir nada y dejó pasar al par. El profesor estaba hablando de algo, pero el grupo no prestaba atención. Avanzaron por los pasillos que hay entre las mesas, y se sentaron, Chrsitophe con Gregory, Damien con Phillip; en la clase de ciencias, donde tenían que sentarse en parejas por motivos que no entendían, no habían decidido sentarse juntos, prefirieron quedarse con sus compañeros de siempre.

Ambos rubios, al notar la llegada de los otros, se sorprendieron un poco, pero no por su llegada a deshora y en compañía del orto, eso era común, era común que llegaran tarde y era común que llegaran con el otro. Se sorprendieron por el hecho de haber llegado ambos tan serios, pues siempre llegaban hablando o haciendo pequeñas bromas entre ellos y los demás. En ese momento justamente, habían llegado en total silencio, y con una mirada algo perdida en quién sabe dónde.

Gregory, giró a ver a su compañero y lo observó detenidamente. El otro solo se quedó viendo X punto enfrente de él y con su respiración algo agitada.

-Christophe... ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

Este giró su cabeza lentamente, para verlo. No cambió su expresión. Lo observó un momento, analizando el también lo que pretendía el inglés.

No tardó mucho en decidirse que responder, y dirigió su vista, de nuevo, hacia el frente.

-No.- Respondió.

Habló seco, neutro. No tenía porque fingir, pero tampoco quería que Greg se enterara de lo sucedido.

Gregory entendió su respuesta, y eso fue suficiente para hacerle saber que era mejor no continuar con un mundo de preguntas. Quería ayudar, era cierto; Aunque lo negara, detestaba ver a sus amigos tan... tristes. Casi y podía sentir lo que ellos sentía con el simple hecho de observarlos un poco. Era ese espíritu bondadoso el que lo obligaba a querer hacer sonreír a cualquiera con una cara larga, pero no podía, no cuando se trataba de Christophe. Su convivencia con él le enseño que aunque no lo aparentara, el francés tenía un alma frágil, y cualquier movimiento en vano lo hacía ponerse de esa forma, de esa forma que ahora mismo mostraba. Una forma desolada, preocupada, y hasta algo siniestra. No sabía que había pasado allá afuera, con Damien, quiere imaginar ¿con quién más podría ser? si esos dos eran casi inseparables, pero lo que sea que haya pasado, no era algo muy bueno.

Miró un poco más al castaño, y finalmente optó por girarse también al frente. Lo mejor sería no mover más el asunto. No por ahora.

Chris miró de reojo hacia el lugar del pelinegro. El hablaba algo pausado con Pip. No lograba escuchar lo que decía, había mucho ruido en el lugar. Suspiro un poco, y mordió su labio. Se sentía... indefenso.

_: Y... ¿y cómo se supone que pretenda fingir que nada pasa, si tu llegas y me haces sentir así?...:_

_..._

* * *

**Así termino con el capitulo.**

**Adelante! se la causa de una sonrisa en mi rostro y dejame un hermoso review de tu parte:3 es algo importante para mi, conocer sus opiniones y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra escribir:)**

**Quiero mencionar, que la hermosa jirafita de peluche de Christophe, Dior, fue bautizada y creo que también creada por Foster Tucker, en una de nuestras numerosas personificaciones:3 Te quiero muchísimo, Foster. Lo sabes, nena;DD  
**

**Es todo por el momento, Saludos a todo mundo!:DD**

**Création, se despide...**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

.

**Las mismas indicaciones: Párrafos separados por puntos (...) significará que ambos texto pasan al mismo tiempo, pero diferentes lugares.**

* * *

_-Christophe Pov-_

_...Y es que, creo que en cierto punto, sería conveniente tomarme un descanso o algo así. Es que, simplemente son muchas cosas licuándose en mi mente a diestra y siniestra y normalmente podría con ello... pero, ya es mucho tiempo. Un mes, aproximadamente es suficiente para darte cuenta lo confundido que te pone una persona si se pasa demasiado tiempo con ella. Así de fácil. Así de tonta es mi situación. N-no... No puedo... quedarme quieto mentalmente si se me acerca tanto como se le ocurrió hacerlo hace cinco minutos. Aun no asimilo como no escuchó mis propios pensamientos gritando de nerviosismo y todas esas cosas de mierda. Se me hizo raro, normalmente el detecta cuando alguien no está bien del todo... lo cual me llega a preocupar... ¿y si se da cuenta de mis reacciones en su presencia?... ¡JODER! De verdad, no entiendo cómo me permito pensar en todas estas asdsdg... ¡cosas! Es como si quisiera castigarme inconscientemente, como si quisiera hacerme pagar a mí mismo por algo que hice mal, por algún error o por algo que hice con todas las intenciones del mundo. Jodido subconsciente, existe para fregarme, ¡nada más! Mierda, seguramente es el hijo de puta que dice estar entre nubes rebozando de paz interior, él me está castigando... ¡QUE TE JODAN, DIOS!_

_Pongo los codos sobre la mesa y poso mi frente sobre mis manos. Siento la mirada del rubio sobre mí._

_Quisiera poder golpearme hasta dejar de pensar en él. Lastimarme en serio para hacerme notar que lo que hago no está bien. Que de alguna forma es un error. Que sencillamente no es común que me guste un chico... ¡Ya! ¡Lo dije! ¿Y qué más da? No tiene caso negarlo, si con solo tenerlo enfrente pienso incorrectamente, no pienso como se supone que lo hago, me siento indefenso y eso solo me hace desear golpearlo por lograr hacerme esto. Admito que me gusta... pero no quiero aceptarlo. No quiero aceptarlo y no pienso hacerlo. ÉL no piensa así, estoy seguro. No voy a aceptarlo porque eso sería ser de alguna forma... débil. ¡O no se! Ya no se ni lo que digo, no sé qué hago, ya no sé qué..._

_-Fin Point Of View-_

-Chris...- Lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -Christophe...- Lo tomó del hombro y comenzó a sacudirlo.

...

-¡Bien, alumnos! ¡Ahora prestan atención!- gritaba el señor, tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre los murmullos de todos. Cogió un marcador y comenzó a dibujar círculos en el pizarrón. -¡Esto, es un átomo de carbono!...

Damien observaba a su compañero tratando de fingir que no le pasaba nada. Hablaba algo entre cortado y lento, pues la situación lo tenía algo ajetreado.

-Phillip... ya te dije... no es nada grave...- El rubio lo miro una vez más sin convencerse de lo que oía. Damien recobró algo de compostura y se sentó derecho en su lugar. -De verdad. ¿No me crees? valla, que amistad la nuestra, ¿no?- continuó hablando irónicamente, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Damien, noto que no estás bien. No importa la gravedad del asunto, pero sé que no estás bien.- Dijo viendo fijamente, mostrando seguridad, mostrando que realmente hablaba en serio.

-Ok, está bien, me atrapaste ¿contento? Pero, no necesito ayuda.

-Todo el mundo necesita ayuda de vez en cuando. No esperes vivir sin necesitar ayuda de alguien.

Damien le desvió la mirada e hizo una mueca de disgusto... sabía que el británico tenía la razón. Si algo había entendido, era que ese chico tenía sabiduría hasta por debajo de los calcetines, y no dudaría en enseñarle a Damien sus 'lecciones de vida'. Eso molestaba un poco al pelinegro, era suficientes los libros idiotas de autoayuda innecesaria que los maestros hacían leer los alumnos, como para también lidiar con su compañero.

Giró a ver de nuevo a Phillip, como lo esperaba, lo veía severamente. Soltó un suspiro pesado, sintió su mandíbula temblar; Pero no podía mostrarse débil.

La clase seguía avanzando, pero nadie prestaba atención. Sin embargo, Pip, de vez en cuando, volteaba su vista al frente, para poner un poco de atención a lo que el adulto decía, a pesar de que no podía escuchar mucho.

-Bueno... quizás, y digo QUIZÁS, si uhm, necesite hablar... o algo.- dice algo avergonzado, pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tratando de ocultar su extraño sentir. Jaloneó un poco las mangas de su suéter negro.

-¡Vez! ¿Tan difícil fue?- le respondió sonriente.

-Sí, de hecho sí. Ahora, ¿me psicoanalizarás, o qué?- Dijo "regresando" a una actitud molesta.

-No. Si no deseas que sea así, no lo haré. Además no puedo obligarte a recibir ayuda, eso depende de ti.

Damien tembló un poco. Puso sus brazos, cruzados, sobre la mesa y posó su frente sobre ellos. No podía mostrarse como se sentía en ese momento... no podía... Pip era de confianza, lo ayudaría si se lo pedía, así como el mismo rubio se lo había dicho, pero... no podía mencionarlo. Algo lo hacía detenerse: era un orgullo, un gran orgullo de su parte saliendo sin piedad en cada frase que mencionaba, y que ocultaba. En cada acción que mostraba y en cada acción que escondía. Era duro, duro luchar consigo mismo. Logra recordar una frase que escuchó por allí (y no se le haría raro que se la haya dicho el británico) que decía algo así como "No luches con los demás, es demasiado fácil. Haz mejor una lucha interna...". Y valla que esa jodida frase tenía razón, pues últimamente había aprendido que luchar consigo mismo era terriblemente difícil.

Damien suspiró para sus adentros, y de a poco giró la cabeza, para quedar recostado sobre sus brazos. Volteó a mirar a su compañero.

-Estoy confundido... eso es todo.- Dijo con voz algo decaída. Phillip le ofreció toda su atención por tal respuesta. Giró totalmente hacia el pelinegro.

-Pues... si algo debo decir, diría que eso es normal. Es normal que de vez en cuando uno de confunda de sobremanera por situaciones que puede y sean más simple de lo que aparenta. Y está bien; no hay que sentirse mal por ello. Es solo cuestión de tomarse un momento para aclarar la mente...- Las palabras del chico eran serias y sinceras en su totalidad, pero una vez terminó de hablar, le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa de apoyo, una sonrisa confiada.

Damien solo asintió con la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Phillip tenía razón... solo necesitaba un descanso.

...

-¡Esto, es un átomo de carbono!...

Hizo una mueca de disgusto. No le gustaba no poner atención en algunas clases, pero era necesario si quería ayudar al castaño. A pesar de los gritos del hombre, el seguía tratando de hablarle a su amigo, con voz serena y no muy alta. Agitó con más fuerza su hombro hasta que logró que se girara hacia su vista.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- Volteó a verlo molesto y con voz insultante. Gregory hizo de nuevo una mala mueca.

-Christophe, esas no son respuestas para alguien que se preocupa por ti- respondió, con voz firme pero sin levantar la voz. Chris suspiró hastiado.

-Ya lo sé...- Dijo cruzando los brazos, frunciendo el ceño y girando de nuevo la vista hacia el frente, viendo X punto de la pared. Parecía ser que había hecho un pequeño berrinche. Greg, sonrió.

-Pues que bueno...- Dijo. A continuación, hubo un pequeño silencio. Chris analizó las anteriores palabras del rubio.

-Espera, ¿Dijiste preocuparte por mí?- preguntó ya más tranquilo.

Gregory sonrió una vez más. Le gustaba que la gente dedujera que detrás de sus frases, a veces 'ocultaba' algún mensaje. No lo hacía muy seguido, pero le agradaba del todo hacerlo.

-Así es- le mostró una sonrisa de lado -Hey, ¿te sucede algo?- pregunta amistoso. Chris inhala y exhala al par que agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Esta reacción preocupa un poco más a Gregory.

-me siento... raro.- dice sin cambiar su posición.

-¿y se puede saber por qué?

-Creo... creo que ni yo mismo lo sé del todo bien...- Abre los ojos, y se gira hacia el otro. Observa la expresión de concentración del chico.

-Bueno, eso es un problema, ¿no?- Dice tratando de sonar divertido.

-Valla Gregory, eres un genio. El rey de la deducción, seguramente te apodan.- Responde Christophe con total sarcasmo en sus palabras, y en su rostro mostraba cierta molestia, provocada por la "bromita" de Greg. El rubio río.

-Hay Chris, tu siempre taaaaaan adorable- Dijo también sarcástico y burlón. Río de nuevo, y Chris se contagió un poco de dicha risa, pero lo hizo de una forma desganada, era una risita triste. Greg, al dejar de reír, notó la forma en la que el otro lo había hecho, su preocupación regresa.

-Bien, pero uhm dime, ¿por qué dices sentirte raro?

-No lo sé, Gregory. Créeme que si supiera no me sentiría tan... así

-mira, no sé cómo ayudarte, pues ni tú mismo sabes que sucede en tu mente, pero si sé una cosa... alguien una vez dijo "las mejores cosas vendrán", y no sé tú, pero para mí esa persona no puede estar más en lo cierto. Solo es necesario que medites un poco la situación.- Dijo serio, pero con una sonrisita amistosa.

Christophe, al instante, sonrió un poco. Gregory sabía que algo debió haber hecho bien.

-Gracias...- susurró el castaño, para después voltear de nuevo al frente. Observó de reojo un poco hacia su izquierda, allí estaba él. Suspiró.

-De nada.- respondió bajito el rubio.

_*Solo cuestión de meditarlo un poco... descansar. Tomarse un tiempo...*_

_: Solo es necesario de pensarlo... aclarar la mente. Despejar los pensamientos...:_

* * *

Se escucha el timbre de salida, y los alumnos salen del aula como si la misma se encontrara en llamas. Increíblemente, Christophe y Gregory salieron igual de rápido del lugar, a petición del francés a la cual, como buena persona y sin cuestionar, Greg no se negó. Damien y Pip quedaron hasta lo último, el profesor se había retirado dejándolos solos a los dos.

-Y... como sigues, Damien?- pregunto dudoso, en busca de un tema de conversación.

-Pues... peor he estado- Dijo sin muchas energías.

-Bien, eso es lo suficientemente convincente para mí.- Dijo en broma, el más bajito, y río un poco.

Damien rodó los ojos, y sonrió ante el pequeño juego del otro. Si, definitivamente ya se sentía un poco mejor.

Salieron caminando del aula hasta el patio, donde tomaron asiento cerca de la sombra de un gran árbol. Pip sacó una cajita de jugo de manzana, y comenzó a beberlo, mientras que Damien, simplemente no ingería nada. Se quedó pensante unos momentos y observó un poco a su amigo. Si, él era de confianza, lo tenía claro. Pero aun así no debía saber nada sobre lo que pensaba sobre Chris, por lo menos... por lo menos aún no. Si ni el mismo sabía lo que pasaba, lo mejor sería no preocupar, aún más, al otro. Comenzó a recordar lo que hace rato él le había dicho. Trato de elegir palabras sencillas, y se giró hacia él.

-Sabes Pip, seguiré tu consejo. Creo que... aclarar mi mente será lo mejor.- dijo con un pequeño toque de ánimos. Phillip le sonrió.

-Me alegro, Damien.

Damien sonrió triste y levemente para sí mismo, y se recargó en el tronco del árbol... Estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudarse, para repararse. Creía que lo que sea que le estuviera pasando era sencillamente incorrecto, y que lo mejor era, olvidar. Pip volteó a verlo, seguramente solo para verificar su estado de ánimo ya que solo volteó y se concentró en lo suyo de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, el pelinegro le mostro una sonrisa, algo falsa para su gusto, pero si había convencido con eso al otro, por el momento sería suficiente.

Suspiró silenciosamente y cerró los ojos. Él seguía apareciendo, y sabía que cambiar eso sería difícil... pero lo intentaría.

* * *

_-Pov Chris.-_

_Esto cansa un poco más todos los días. Y me preocupa. Normalmente podría con ellos, y ahora estoy aquí, preguntándome como ordenar un poco mis jodidos pensamientos._

_Cierro la puerta del casillero con fuerzas._

_Gregory me estuvo acompañando todo este rato... desde la clase de ciencias hasta el timbre final del día. Era bastante atento cuando alguien lo necesitaba. Se puso a hablar de trivialidades y de cosas elegantes (supongo), y eso me ayudó a… olvidar un poquito mis otro "asuntos". No por completo, claro está, eso… eso sería muy difícil; no imposible, pero me aseguro a mí mismo que difícil, sí._

_Camino lento hacia la salida. Aún había bastante gente en los pasillos. Era temprano, relativamente._

_No volví a ver a Damien en lo que restó de la jornada, seguramente se juntó con el rubiecito o se fue a su casa. Y las últimas clases no me tocaban con él, por lo que la duda aún es más fuerte. "¿Dónde está?" me pregunto inconscientemente y al notarlo, me ignoro. Debo de dejar de pensar así. No puedo estar preocupándome así todo el tiempo, y menos por él._

_Me encamino a mi hogar._

_Ya no queda más que pensar, estoy decidido. Por lo menos, trataré._

_-Fin pov-_

Arrastró los pies hasta la entrada de su casa y puso la mano en la chapa de la puerta. Giró su cabeza hacia de donde había venido, por donde había caminado hace unos segundos y agachó la mirada, cerrando un poco los ojos. Y es que, a lo lejos, bastante lejos, le pareció ver un bulto negro… pero… no podía ser él. No podía. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese lado del pueblo? Si casi casi vivían a extremos opuestos de la zona. No era él, estaba seguro. Era… su imaginación, y nada más. Se sintió un poco mal por sí mismo, ya hasta lo imaginaba a lo lejos.

Gruñó levemente y sacudió la cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar así.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza tras de sí.

_Tomarse un tiempo…_

* * *

**Y con esto cierro el capitulo seis.**

**Bien, quiero agradecer por adelantado a cualquier persona que desee mostrarme su hermosísima opinión, así que deja un review y hazme sonreir:D ¿les está gustando por donde van estos dos?;DD**

**Nos leemos!**

**Création, se despide.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

El timbre de entrada suena, el sonido agudo es mal recibido por todos. Otro fin de semana terminado y en la cara de los alumnos, maestros y cualquiera presente, se ven los efectos: nada más que ojos hinchados, entrecerrados, caminando con pesadez y bostezando. Esa era la apariencia de cualquier presente. Vestidos con lo primero que encontraron y mal peinados. Todos con un humor desagradable, matando con la mirada a aquellos que se esfuerzan por aparentar que no se desvelaron hasta quien sabe qué hora, pues olvidaron que el día siguiente se renovaban las labores. Hacía frío, Colorado siempre fue un lugar con clima impredecible, y eso solo empeoraba la situación, pues no era un frío común, se trataba de un frío sobrenatural de alta montaña. Todos los presentes con abrigos gruesos, bufandas largas, sombreros coloridos y guantes calientitos. Todos. El frío los estaba motivando aún más a desear dormir un poco sobre una acogedora cama, pues dos días no fueron suficientes para descansar. Nunca lo serían.

El par de días se les pasaron rápidos, y Christophe no era la excepción a las consecuencias del día lunes por la mañana.

Entró con desdén. Miró a la gente recargada sobre los casilleros, sentados en el suelo, incluso había uno que otro acostado en el piso. Rodó los ojos. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a lo hueco que seguramente estaban sus mentes. ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera se esforzaran por verse como gente civilizada? Él no tenía ni idea, pero no actuaba totalmente diferente a ellos, por lo que prefirió ignorar ese fugaz cuestionamiento. Daba pasos firmes y algo lentos mientras caminaba por el pasillo, dedicando miradas totalmente neutrales a cualquiera que lo veía, independientemente de las razones, pues ese día Chris estaba más raro que nunca. La gente que le ponía un poco de atención al muchacho, se quedaban algo sorprendidos, pues no creían lo que veían.

No era por la frialdad que Chris mostraba a lo ajeno, de eso ya se estaban acostumbrando. Ni del hecho de que ese día se le ocurrió llevar su amada pala en su espalda a la escuela; no, ya la había llevado antes y usado a mitad del patio escolar, eso también terminó por ser casi totalmente ignorado por la sociedad. Tampoco se trataba de sus notorias ojeras, ya sabían que el chico las poseía; son un rasgo heredado de su padre, dijo el mismo una vez. Su forma de vestir era la de siempre... y justamente eso era lo raro. Pues por 'forma de vestir como siempre', se podía entender como unos jeans obscuros, sus botas militares, alguna camiseta sencilla y una ligera sudadera, nada más.

La gente lo veía pensando "¿acaso ese sujeto no tiene frío?", pues hasta los menos susceptibles al frío traían sobre ellos alguna bufanda.

Y justamente así avanzó hasta su casillero, recibiendo miradas dudosas por parte de los chicos y chicas que estaban parados haciendo nada en los pasillos. Los ignoró a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Abrió la puertita metálica con cierto desprecio y comenzó a revolver las cosas que tenía adentro. No era mucho, cierto era, pero con poco le era suficiente para perder el tiempo un rato, con el único propósito de fingirse ocupado para evitar entablar conversación con el que sea que piense que es buena idea charlar un momento con él. Y no es porque sea muy solicitado con eso de las conversaciones, no, no, al contrario, Chris sería de las últimas opciones para cualquier chico o chica con ganas de conocer a más personas, por el hecho de... bueno, de ser él. Por el hecho de que cualquiera que se acerque a él sin su aprobación podría ser víctima de una lluvia de insultos en idioma extranjero-europeo. Sin embargo, siempre era bueno asegurarse de que ningún fulano se acerque a ti a "saludar nada más".

Dentro del casillero no había más que pocas cosas... muy pocas cosas. A decir verdad, estaba casi vacío; Un par de libros que dudaba haber abierto alguna vez, un par de bolígrafos y lápices, una que otra carpeta descuidada con trabajos inconclusos, un libreta y... era todo. También, apartado todo lo posible de lo mencionado anteriormente, había un par de novelas algo largas, carpetas llenas de hojas de papel limpias y de ensayos revisados con altas calificaciones, un abrigo elegante color rojo brillante; eso, más que obviamente, era de Gregory, porque mentira seria decir que Chris tendría cosas así por su propia decisión. Si tenía eso allí, fue porque al rubio pidió guardar allí sus cosas momentáneamente, con la excusa de no querer recorrer media escuela para guardarlos en el propio. Al ver una vez más ese abrigo rojo, Chris rodó los ojos. Gregory podría llegar a ser una verdadera molestia... por lo menos para él.

Toma la pala de su espalda, y la mete al casillero sin mucho cuidado. Cierra la puerta de un golpe. Por alguna razón, bufa y cruza los brazos, mientras observa el casillero que acababa de cerrar. La gente comienza a retirarse, y él lo nota. Después de unos momentos de observar el nada interesante casillero, saca su celular de su bolsillo (que no era la gran cosa, por cierto. Odiaba los teléfonos demasiado costosos que hacen de todo menos lo que fueron inventados originalmente) y revisa la hora: 7:28 AM. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Faltaban un par de minutos para empezar la ABURRIDA tarea de sentarse a escuchar cosas inútiles para cualquiera. Se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar hasta el aula donde le darían la primera asignatura del día lunes: Francés. No podía odiar más la materia. Él ya sabía francés, y el simple hecho de estar escuchando a todos como idiotas repetir los colores (en el idioma) que el profesor de segunda iba diciendo, lo hacía querer golpear a todo mundo. No necesitaba aprenderlo. Hasta quiso hablar con el director, el consejero, con el que sea para decirles que el no necesitaba esa clase, pero claro, no lo hizo, la pereza le ganó en esa situación.

Escuchó el timbre sonar y las personas entran en masa por las diferentes puertas del pasillo. Avanza un poco más y en una puerta de madera, se podía leer sobre una hoja color blanco las palabras "Langues: Français", escritas con algún plumón color negro de mala calidad. Abrió la puerta sin cuidado y encuentra un zoológico por grupo; Todos hablando con voz estruendosa, unos cuantos corriendo, y ¿cómo había llegado esa silla arriba del librero? Esa gente tenía problemas. Obviamente, el profesor no estaba a la vista, seguramente se había retrasado de nuevo, y bien por él, así no se sentiría mal por no ser escuchado por nadie.

_-Chris POV-_

_Una mueca de disgusto aparece en mi rostro casi por inercia al observar tal "espectáculo". Joder, todos deberían morirse un día de estos, o por lo menos accidentarse gravemente para no tener que verlos, escucharlos o cualquier tipo de relación que se pueda lograr con otra persona. Ruedo los ojos. Pero no tengo opciones, así que el que se termina jodiendo aquí soy yo... lendo._

_Empujo a alguien que estaba enfrente y muy cerca de mi (de espaldas), y camino por entre el laberinto de mesabancos desordenados que hay en el aula._

_Tomo una silla, de las que están en mejor estado, porque si hay algo por lo que se pelea todo mundo es por las sillas bonitas; es decir, hay unas que rechinan, otras medias rotas, otras que simplemente da vergüenza leer las cosas que les escriben... esas, esas son las que nadie quiere, las rechazas y blah blah, un montón de definiciones más. Esas sillas son las que terminan en manos de los que no son ágiles. Por eso todas las sillas siguen y seguirán desordenadas, porque cualquiera toma la silla que les plazca. Y las que mejor están, las cómodas etcétera etcétera, son las que pocos tienen el placer de conocerlas. Aquí aplica la supervivencia del más fuerte._

_Me siento y comienzo a ignorar a la gente. Si me les quedo viendo a esos idiotas, que podrían compararse con animalitos de circo, solo por perder el tiempo viendo las cosas que hacen, creían que de alguna manera quiero unirme a ellos. Por supuesto que no es así, y no sé cómo puede ocurrir eso, pero una vez hasta llego un chico invitándome a platicar con él, otros compañeros y su grupo... o team, como dijo él. Fue en esta misma clase, en mis primeras semanas en el pueblo, en una situación similar, o sea, nadie sabía dónde estaba el maestro y a nadie le interesaba. No sé con qué mentalidad se le ocurrió llegar y sentarse en la silla del lado, pero llego mostrando una gran sonrisa, parecía como si de verdad quisiera que me uniera a todo. Saludo y me mencionó su nombre, que por cierto olvidé; era un chico rubio, alto, y traía una camisa naranja. Señalo el circulo de personas de donde había aparecido y me dijo algo así como "Dude, ¿quieres acompañarnos?". Rechacé su oferta. Solo fue suficiente observarlos un segundo para saber que no quería estar allí: estaban dos sujetos peleando a gritos entre sí, un pelirrojo y un gordito. Otro estaba tallándose el rostro con desesperación, seguramente por la discusión de sus amigos, ese tenía un sombrerito ridículo azul con rojo. También estaba otro par, esos eran rubios, uno vestía de celeste y otro de verde. Y finalmente tres chicos más, uno con un sombrero azul tonto, otro castaño y el otro afroamericano. No sé qué le hizo pensar que aceptaría, pero aparentemente no le molestó mi decisión, ya que él solo encogió los hombros y se retiró sin protestar o insistir._

_Suspiro cansado. Esa clase era muy aburrida para mí. Mínimo en ciencias o historia podía hablar de cualquier trivialidad con Gregory, o con..._

_Mierda._

_Bien, se fue al carajo todo. Por lo menos el día de hoy. El querer intentar no pensar en él en todo el día. ¡Joder! ¡Me estaba saliendo bien! No lo recordé ni un poco hasta este jodido instante. Si hubiera ocupado mi retorcida mente en cualquier otra cosa quizás hubiera funcionado... pero el hubiera no existe, escuché decir por allí._

_Sacudo la cabeza un par de veces. Debo pensar en lo que sea menos él, en lo que sea._

_Tomo mi mochila, que estaba en el suelo, y la abro y revuelvo su interior en busca de los enredados audífonos color negro. ¿Porque merde esas cosa se enredan tanto? Comienzo a deshacer los innumerables nudos. Es decir, nadie los toca o los mueve y están más enredados que mi cabello después de despertar un domingo por la mañana. asdghd esto no es apto para cardiacos grrt... ¡joder! ¡Que desesperante!_

_Una vez termino con el cablecito, los conecto a mi celular y reproduzco la primera canción que se me atraviesa. Me recuesto sobre mis brazos cruzados sobre la paleta del mesabanco y suspiro aliviado. Por fin, algo de paz. Nada más relajante que un poco de música por las mañanas. Entrecierro los ojos, dispuesto a dormir y de repente todos comienzan a sentarse. Merde, seguramente llegó el jodido maestro. Aprieto los ojos con fuerzas y hago berrinches internamente. ¿Porque cuando ya me había acomodado tiene que llegar aquel sujeto a darnos "clases"? Ya había empezado la canción, ¡ya casi iba a la mitad! y llega el Señor Mr. EleganciaAndante... Seguramente así se denomina a él mismo; ¿porque se preocupa por usar un traje para venir a trabajar? ¿A caso no nota que a nadie le interesa? Pff, preguntas trascendentes._

_Me siento correctamente, sin embargo, no retiro mis audífonos, solo bajo un poquito el volumen y los cubro con un poco de cabello. Los maestros de ahora en día gastan más su tiempo pidiéndole a sus alumnos que les traigan su café y poniendo cualquier trabajo que se les ocurra en ese momento, que ya ni siquiera se preocupan por las obligaciones que debe llevar X alumno. Ni siquiera podrían distinguir quien realmente les hace caso, ya todos actúan como clones paradójicos del más estúpido. El profesor comienza a hablar en "Francés", ya es que a eso se le puede llamar francés, ya que su pronunciación es tan mala y tan forzada que parece más bien estar hablando en alemán. La gente comienza a elevar la voz; ya se me hacía mucho que le guardaran respeto al Prof. quien se voltea y comienza a escribir en el pizarrón, se distrajo, es la oportunidad de todos. Comienzan a hablar más alto, a pararse, y yo por mi parte, me recuesto de nuevo en mis brazos y me dispongo a dormir el tiempo que se me permita._

* * *

_Alguien empuja mi silla, y me despierta... hijo de puta. Abro de a poco los ojos y veo a un mundo de gente saliendo del aula. Bien, mínimo dormí profundamente toda la clase, algo de lo cual no arrepentirme. Otra persona choca con la mesa._

_-¡soins, connard!-_

_Le grito sin cuidado. ¡La gente debería tener respeto por las personas que recién despiertan! Está bien que quieran huir del aula, ¡pero no la frieguen! ¡Respeto, carajo! Me paro y tomo mi mochila, me la pongo alrededor de mi torso. Siento una mirada. Giro la cabeza y es el profesor viéndome severamente mientras al mismo tiempo guarda las cosas en su portafolio. Seguramente entendió lo que grité... eso o está celoso de que yo si sepa el idioma que él con esfuerzo utiliza. Le resto importancia y avanzo hacia la salida. Salgo al pasillo y camino mientras la gente me esquiva; mínimo ellos saben sobre respeto._

_Bostezo, y me siento un poco mareado. Valla, me levanté muy rápido... todo me da vueltas. Dior, detesto que me despierten de mala forma. No sé ni quien lo hizo, pero ya siento odio por él o ella, y me hubiera encantado decirle algunas "cositas" enfrente de su seguramente deforme rostro. Joder, lo más seguro es que sabría quien fue si Da..._

_¡Carajo!_

_Me detengo en seco y observo con rabia a la nada._

_¿Es en serio, mente? ¿Me estás jodiendo o que pretendes? ¡¿Es que no puede pasar un solo día sin que me lo estés recordando?! Carajo. Ya van dos veces en... una hora y media, creo. De verdad pensé que sería mas fácil, es decir, pensé que solo sería pensar en lo que sea sin relación con él y ¡listo! asunto resuelto. Pero nooooo... Mi subconsciente de mierda quiere y me recalca que internamente quiero hablar con él, joder. Creo que si le pongo un poco más de empeño en el asunto, finalmente deje de pensar en su persona... y, en su cabello negro... y, en su actitud hacia mi... y, en sus lindos ojos... y... ¡¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?! ¡Maldición!_

_Alguien me dice algo, no es voz conocida. Seguramente se trata de que estoy matándome mentalmente a la mitad del pasillo, y le estorbé de alguna forma. Me muevo hasta quedar a un lado de la pared. Me paso una mano por mi cabello. Me siento... atrapado. Preocupado, por alguna razón._

_N-no pensé que sería complicado. No sé dónde está, y eso me causa duda de gran forma. No va en la primera clase conmigo, pero eso no fue impedimento antes para que habláramos antes de la segunda clase. Suspiro._

_Bien, bien, bien, si se puede. La tercera es la vencida. No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Uh, solo es cuestión de esmerarse más en la tarea de no pensar en él... ¡eso es todo! ah... Si, si puedo. Yo controlo a mi cabrona mente, y así seguirá siento, después de todo, malo sería si estuviera en una situaci..._

_Alguien vuelve a chocar conmigo, por la espalda. Carajo, eso ya se está siendo costumbre, seguramente se les hace divertido ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Es el día oficial de empujar a Christophe? Yo no lo creo._

_-Fin POV-_

Christophe se deshizo un momento de sus pensamientos poco usuales y sarcásticos hasta para el mismo, y giró a ver de quien se trataba. Lo que encontró, fue un pequeño chico rubio, vestía un grueso abrigo color turquesa y lo observaba con algo de preocupación. Estuvo a punto de seguir su camino hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Cuanto lo siento!- Hablaba algo temeroso, sin embargo, casi inmediatamente regresó a su actitud tan característica. -Permítame... ah, uh. No, pensé que se te había caído algo, ya estaba a punto de ayudarte.- Dijo sonriéndole un poco, y acomodándose su boina café.

-No sería ni será necesario, Phillip.- Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia donde pensaba dirigirse hace unos momentos.

Cuando vio que Chris se retiraba así nada más, tuvo un pequeño salto de sorpresa y caminó el también para alcanzarlo. Lo tomó del hombro para hacerle saber que le seguía. Lo soltó de inmediato. Chris volteó a verlo dudoso, pero no dejó de caminar en ningún momento. Pip comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-¡Oh vamos! Si te ofrecen ayuda, acéptala.- Christophe rodó los ojos. El rubio no lo notó. -No tiene nada de malo recibir ayuda. Ya hasta piensas igual que Damien.

Al escuchar el nombre mencionado por el inglés, Chris se detuvo. Y se sintió... ¿molesto? ¿Preocupado? no es un sentimiento fácil de describir, era una mezcla de muchas cosas raras en su estómago. Pip se sorprendió por tan repentino acto, y se detuvo junto con él. Lo observó, de nuevo, algo preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta el mas bajito. El castaño gira a verlo lentamente.

-Pip, omite el mencionarlo ¿ok?- dice con voz neutra. Pip duda acerca de la respuesta que el otro le otorgó.

-¿ah? ¿Pero por qué, christophe?

-Solo... no lo hagas. Es, una larga historia.

-Pues tengo tiempo...- Menciona con voz aparentemente inocente. Chris bufa, al tiempo que hace una mueca de disgusto.

-Sabes, cuando las personas dicen "es una larga historia", es sinónimo de "no me interesa contarte"- lo mira algo exasperado... -¿Sabías eso Pip? ¿Lo sabías? valla, algo menos por lo cual preocuparme en hacer entender.- ...para terminar hablando sarcásticamente. El otro lo observa tranquilo.

-Sí, si lo sabía.

Phillip retoma su caminar, y el otro, por alguna razón, lo sigue. Este lo nota, y se dirige de nuevo a él.

-Entonces... ¿por qué dices no querer mencionar a Damien?- Habla con suma tranquilidad, y con su representativo acento inglés. Caminaba lento y sin prisa, y el otro, lo hacía de igual forma, a su lado. Chris, suspira. Toma sus propias manos, y las sujeta con fuerza.

-No puedo mencionarlo.- Se pone algo nervioso. Hace más presión en sus manos y agacha un poco la mirada. - Sencillamente, no puedo. Uh, pero dime... ¿cómo, cómo está él?

Pip sonríe un poco para sí mismo.

-él está bien. Lo salude en la mañana, y parecía estar normal... tu sabes, amargado y molesto. Relativamente 'normal' si se trata de Damien.- Sonríe un poco más, ante su propio comentario. Chris, a pesar de no ver al otro, también sonríe un poco.

-Bien. Y, uh, no... ¿no ha mencionado nada sobre mí?

Quizás no debió mencionar eso, sería demasiado obvio...

-No. De hecho, no.- Phillip no se inmutó mucho por la pregunta.

-Oh...

...aunque no criticó de mal forma sus dudas sobre el pelinegro; Mínimo.

Avanzan en silencio unos metros más.

-Hey, y... ¿por qué me lo preguntas?- lo voltea a ver algo burlón.

Christophe se molesta un poco ante la expresión del otro. Pensó que ya no diría nada respecto al tema ¡¿porque se burlaba?! ¡¿Qué carajo hacia ese sujeto burlándose de Christophe De'lorne?! ¡Eso no se hace! Eso es casi como una grosería.

Mira al rubio con molestia, y se detiene una vez más.

-Y a ti que te interesa...- Le dice cortante. Pip cambia su expresión a una seria, o en todo caso, molesta.

-¡Christopher! esas no son respuestas.

-¡Bah! Je parle comme je veux, putain anglais. pff, ¡Connard! Va te faire foutre. ¡et mon nom est Christophe!* - Chris, rueda los ojos.

Pip, frunce el ceño, obviamente molesto por los vulgares comentarios del otro.

-¡No seas grosero, Chris! Hablar así no te va a llevar a ninguna parte. Y si, si, tu nombre es Christophe, no Christopher, blah blah, cosas de idiomas... -dice esto último con poco interés.

Chris, por su parte, veía sorprendido y dudoso al otro chico. A caso, ¿entendió lo que había dicho? ¿Que no se suponía que no era francés?

- ¿C-como carajo entendiste lo que dije?- pregunta dudoso/extrañado. Phillip hace un pequeño facepalm y voltea a verlo aún algo molesto. Un pequeñísimo tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Porque voy en tu clase de Francés! Joder, Christopher, ¡pon un poco más de atención a tu alrededor! No siempre es bueno encerrarte en tu mund...

-¡Que mi nombre no es Christopher! ¡Es Christophe!-interrumpió

-¡Yo te digo, como a mí se me antoja!- Dice totalmente desesperado y molesto por el otro.

Al decir esto último, se apunta a sí mismo con su pulgar, y una vez terminó de hablar, siguió caminando, a un paso más veloz; Seguramente con el propósito de retirarse de la presencia del otro. Chris no se mueve. El inglés gira en un pasillo divisible a los lejos (desde la perspectiva del castaño) y desaparece del lugar.

Despues de reflexionarlo unos segundos, la mueca de enojo del chris se desvaneció. Y consideró que ha sido la plática más rara que haya tenido hasta entonces con el rubiecito. Por lo menos se pudo enterar un poquito del pelinegro, que a pesar de que se propuso no pensar-mencionar-buscar-hablar con él, sus ganas por saber cómo se encontraba eran... bastantes.

¡Perseverancia! ¡debía resistir! no podía rendirse tan fácil. De nuevo, se propuso evitar algún contacto con él. Comenzó a tararear cualquier canción e inicio por pensar en cualquier otro tema.

Encoje los hombros, y gira un poco hacia su derecha. Casualmente, allí estaba su casillero. Lo abre, y comienza a revolver cosas para su siguiente clase.

(*traducción: Yo hablo como yo quiera, jodido inglés. pff, ¡Imbécil! Jodete. ¡Y mi nombre es Christophe!)

* * *

Sacudió con delicadeza la nieve de su mochila y de su abrigo. Giró hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sentado hace unos momentos y tomó su libro. Abrió su mochila y lo guardó. Caminó a través del patio hasta la entrada trasera de la escuela y atravesó la puerta.

Observó que el pasillo carecía de personas. Seguramente ya habían entrado a sus respectivas clases, y seguramente él se introdujo bastante en su lectura. Muchos pensarían ¿Cómo se puede leer al intemperie mientras está literalmente nevando? El no entendía a la gente que se cuestionaba eso. A Gregory jamás le molesto los climas fríos, pues está acostumbrado a el y le gustaba bastante mencionado clima.

Levantó su muñeca y mira la hora en su reloj. Si, la clase ya había empezado hace como diez minutos. Hizo una mueca de preocupación, pues notó que seguramente no lo dejarían entrar a su siguiente clase. Reflexionó un poco más al respecto, y se relajó, pues recordaba que su siguiente clase era educación física, y a nadie le simpatiza esa clase... por lo menos a Greg se le hacía algo innecesaria. La calidad del profesor era pésima, era mejor si uno hacía ejercicio por su cuenta, y eso era justamente lo que Gregory hacía: prestar atención en todo, pero prácticamente ser autodidacta.

Decide buscar donde sentarse y seguir leyendo otro poco, una falta en una clase tan poco relevante no sería algo malo. Camina por todo el pasillo, considerando que la sala de música sería una buena opción, normalmente no hay gente allí, y si se le da el gusto, podría practicar un rato; se ha descuidado un poco en sus lecciones de piano.

Gira hacia la derecha y lo primero que observa es a alguien sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared. Esta persona jugaba con una pelota chica y su expresión era neutra. A pesar de que cualquiera lo hubiera ignorado, a Greg le dá gusto encontrarlo allí. Se alegra. No lo duda y llega y se sienta a su lado. Se le queda observando al chico de ropas obscuras, quien solo voltea a verlo con duda.

-Fields, ¿no debería estar en clases?

-Tú deberías estar en clases- Responde con gracia. El otro deja de jugar con la pelotita y la sujeta entre sus manos.

-Dime cuando me ha interesado estar en la clase de Educación Física.

-Oh, también te tocaba esa clase... bien, pues, uh, ¿nunca?

-Tu eres todo un prodigio...- dijo Damien sarcásticamente. Gregory rio ligeramente, y se quedó en silencio. El otro retoma la palabra.

-Y bueno, ¿tú por qué no entraste a clases?- preguntó con cierto interés. Greg se giró hacia él para poder conversar mejor, Damien lo imitó.

-Me distraje leyendo y no escuché el timbre... además, yo no necesito esa clase- Esto último lo dijo presuntuoso, al tiempo que desvió la mirada hacia X punto detrás de él. Se pasó una malo por el cabello y se puso una mano en la cintura. Sonríe de lado. Damien lo observa burlón.

-Pff, ¡huy! Cuidado chicas, él no necesita hacer ejercicio, ¡se trata de belleza natural!- Dice bromeando con el otro, utiliza un tono de voz juguetón y hace varios ademanes en pro de la "grandeza" del otro. Greg deshace su pose y ambos comienzan a reír un poco.

-¡Pero claro que es belleza natural! ¡nada más mírame!- Dice siguiendo el juego. Damien se puso serio de repente.

-Greg...

-¿Si?

-No sigas.

-owww...- agacha la mirada y su expresión es triste, claro, está exagerando su sentir. Ante el 'ow' del otro Damien suelta un risita, dando a entender que no iba a en serio. El rubio voltea a verlo de nuevo y le sonríe de igual forma.

Thorn retoma su pequeño juego de pelota, que consistía en hacerla rebotar en el suelo. Un momento de silencio.

Gregory se desespera un poco por el silencio, y decide entablar otro tema de conversación.

-oye, ¿y Christophe?

Damien se detiene de golpe, y su expresiones ahora son nulas.

-No lo sé. -contesta algo cortante. Greg no se queda conforme con la respuesta.

-Es que, se me hizo raro que no estuviera contigo, ya que suelen escapar de las clases juntos y todo eso... ¿faltó a la escuela o él...?

-Gregory, no sé dónde carajos está. Punto. -Interrumpe.

Su hablar es grosero y voltea a verlo algo molesto. Greg se sorprende por el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero y lo observa algo preocupado. Habla de igual forma.

-hey, tranquilo. ¿Sucede algo con él o porqué te molestó mi mención?

-Es... algo complicado.

-Quizás deberías contarme para... tu sabes, desahogarte un poco.- dice comprensivo.

Damien le dedica una mueca de disgusto.

-No, gracias. No necesito un psicólogo.

-Damien, está bien. No pasa nada. Solo quiero ayudart...

-¡Yo no necesito eso! Si no te he dicho nada es porque no quiero hacerlo, y si no lo haré es porque no necesitas saberlo.-

Su voz es fría, y sus ojos reflejan... ¿qué era eso? ¿Tristeza?. Miraba fijamente al otro, para hacerle saber que estaba hablando en serio. El otro lo observaba severamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se para del suelo, sin dejar de observarlo.

-Christophe es mi amigo, y cualquier cosa relacionada con él, me incumbe. Esto te incluye a ti. Así que no se te ocurra que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados si algún día necesitas de alguien.- Hace un pausa. Respira, se calma un poco. -Y no esperes que me detenga hasta verlos solucionar el problema que traen ustedes. Piensa en eso.

Y dicho eso, se va por el pasillo, hacia el aula de música, a la cual se dirigía hace unos momentos. Damien se queda en el suelo, observando cómo se alejaba el otro. Bufa y golpea fuerte, con su puño, el casillero que tenía a un costado.

Suspira y se acuesta en el suelo, llevando sus manos a sus ojos y tallándolos con cansancio. Era duro... tener que ocultar y evitar todo.

Pero no por ello iba a dejar de intentarlo.

_-POV-_

_Joder, ¿tan difícil es que nadie me lo recuerde? ¿es mucho pedir o por qué carajo continúan haciéndolo?_

_Ya me está molestando el asunto, y no llevo ni tres días de haberme decidido por esto._

_El principio siempre es mas duro, lo sé. Solo es cuestión de, acostumbrarse._

_Intentar, no parar, y perseverar._

_No voy a hablarle, no voy a insistir en el asunto. No pasa, no pasó y no pasará algo entre ambos..._

_-end pov-_

* * *

El día transcurrió, y era ya hora de retirarse. Christophe caminaba por el pasillo, impacientándose por llegar pronto a su casa. Ya había poca gente y el frío se había disipado considerablemente.

-¡Hey, Christophe!-

Giró hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba. Se encontró con Gregory, avanzando hacia el con su abrigo gris colgado en uno de sus brazos. Lo vio indiferente, pues imaginaba que seguramente se trataba de algo sin importancia.

-hey, Chris.- saludó el más alto, con algo de seriedad. Chris respondió solo con un movimiento de cabeza. -Hablé con Damien hace rato...- menciona el rubio.

Christophe bufa, se disgusta aún más de lo que ya estaba y rueda los ojos. Ya sabía por dónde iría la cosa.

-¿Y?-contesta molesto/indiferente.

-y reaccionó exactamente igual que tu...

Dijo seriamente. Siguió caminando, dejando a Chris solo a la mitad del pasillo.

Chris dudó un poco, pero entendió el mensaje: Damien había reaccionado mal al ser mencionado por Gregory.

* * *

**.**

**Fin del capitulo 7.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El capitulo es mas largo a petición de unas cuantas chicas:3**  
**Dejen review y haganme feliz!:DD**  
**Y Amen el Damstophe! :B  
Eso es todo lo que queria decir esta vez...  
**

**Création, se despide.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Suelto un suspiro cansado y me deslizo un poco hacia abajo en la sillón en donde estoy sentado. Giro mi cuerpo hasta tener la vista hacia la ventana de mi cuarto y observo el cielo: Nublado y lluvioso. Qué día tan jodidamente mierdoso. Me gusta la lluvia y el viento, pero cuando las nubes se ponen grises todo se pone triste y tétrico hasta para mí. El árbol que está cerca de mi ventana se mueve ferozmente por las ráfagas de aire y el ruido que hacen las gotas gordas de agua chocando contra el vidrio que observo es casi fugaz._

_Maldición, podría gastar mi tiempo de mejor forma, ¡por supuesto que podría! Hacer algo más productivo además de estar encerrado en mi habitación haciendo nada importante. Podría hacer crucigramas, aprender un idioma o algo, ¡lo que sea es bueno! nada es malo si se trata de usar el tiempo de otra forma, de una forma mejor. Dejo salir otro pequeño suspiro y bostezo. El sol se prepara para desaparecer entre las montañas, y las estrellas comienzan a ser visibles entre los pequeños espacios despejados de nubes. Seguramente por eso está tan obscuro para ser el auge de un día, comienza a anochecer._

_Solía ponerme a pensar bastante en situaciones como estas. Solía pensar en la gente, en las cosas, en el mundo en general. Quizás por ello tengo algún tipo de molestia ante él; me di cuenta de todo lo malo que se vive. Sin embargo, a veces pensaba en lo contrario, en lo buena que puede llegar a ser una persona, por ejemplo. Y joder, de seguro esa fue mi condena._

_Pensar demasiado en sus acciones, tomarles especial cuidado en descifrar sus actitudes ante mi, prestar atención en su caminar, sonreír inevitablemente cada vez que pensaba en su mirada contra la mía._

_Pero... no le importo en lo más mínimo; ya lo sabía. Me ha quedado claro con el paso del tiempo. Ya pasaron... ¿cuánto? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? No lo recuerdo con claridad. Ya ha pasado bastante, de eso estoy seguro. ¿Que si qué pasó? Quisiera estar seguro de mis creencias._

_Sencillamente... todo se desmoronó. Poco a poco nos alejamos sin motivos aparente para los ojos de las personas, que seguramente pensaban "era demasiado bueno como para que esos dos anduvieran en compañía de otro"; entre nosotros, nos alejamos con un gran motivo. Realmente estábamos imponiendo una barrera entre nosotros, para este sentimiento tan extraño, tan 'incorrecto', para que no nos afectara. Pero todo empeoro. Pretendimos (o por lo menos yo pretendía) ignorar los pensamientos, para continuar con la rutina, con una muy sencilla amistad._

_La consecuencia: Inminente._

_No nos hablamos desde hace tiempo, no interactuamos. Es raro cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan fugazmente, como si se tratara de alguna coincidencia. Pero creo que no era así. Más bien parecía ser que uno de los dos desviaba la mirada, para seguir evitando al otro._

_¿Que si cómo deduje todo? ¿A caso no te acabas de enterar que pienso demasiado en mi tiempo libre? ¡Y vaya que tengo tiempo libre! Lo cual no es siempre conveniente, considerando a lo que me llevo eso. Cuestiono todo, y a todo le encuentro alguna respuesta que me lleva a mas preguntas. Carajo, no me gusta ser tan curioso en todo._

_No le importo, por el hecho de que ser lo contrario, se hubiera molestado en saludarme de vez en cuando. Pero no lo culpo, pues yo no hacía lo contrario... así que... ¿cabe la posibilidad de que a el si le importe pero no lo demuestre justamente como yo lo hago? Mierda, a esto refería con 'me lleva a mas preguntas'. Es estresante estar rizando el rizo todo el tiempo..._

_Un leve trueno me saca de mis pensamientos. Pongo atención en la ventana otra vez. La lluvia aumenta su intensidad._

_Agh, el clima es horrible. Miro la hora en un reloj que cuelga de mi pared y no son más de las siete y treinta de la tarde/noche. Hago una mueca de disgusto._

_No tengo hambre, no iré a la cocina a cenar cualquier cosa. No tengo sueño, y sin embargo me meteré en la cama. Me quito la sudadera negra que estoy usando. Insisto: podría usar mí tiempo en algo mejor. Me decido, y tomo un libro de una repisa de cerca y lo abro, buscando la última página que leí tiempo atrás. Despeino mi cabello negro, y comienzo a leer un poco. Después, solo descansaría. Tenía ganas de dormir bastante y descansar mi mente, pues presiento que mañana será un día largo._

_-Fin pov.-_

* * *

El castaño estaba siendo observado mientras este se dedicaba a comer un poco de lo que la escuela le ofrecía. En su rostro se notaba que no estaba a gusto, ni siquiera parecía estar disgustado (que era lo común en él), se miraba... algo triste, o muy aburrido. Estaba solo. El chico inglés que le ponía atención al comportamiento de su amigo estaba sentado no muy lejos de Chris, en una mesa junto con otras personas a las que no les prestaba la más mínima atención; estaba presente, mas no al tanto. Revolvía la comida de forma decaída y se pasaba la mano por el rostro por el cabello y la cara como si estuviera desesperado. Tenía preocupado a Gregory.

Sus compañeros le dijeron que se iban, el respondió que prefería quedarse allí más tiempo. Con eso, quedó solo el también. Meditó un poco la situación. ¿Sería buena idea ir a hablar con él? no lo sabía, y no importaba, pues ya se dirigía hasta donde estaba el otro.

Se sentó a su lado, y este lo volteó a verlo sin sorprenderse.

-hey, dude- saludó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-mmmmhn...- Chris solo responder con un sonidito raro, dando a entender eso como, alguna clase de saludo.

Gregory sigue comiendo la mitad del sandwich que anteriormente estaba comiendo y el otro chico sigue jugando con la comida. Este decide romper el silencio.

-¿qué quieres?- habla descortés, sin mirarlo.

-Quiero saber cómo te encuentras, pero creo que es bastante obvio.- Dice directo al punto. Muerde su emparedado, y gira hacia el otro para ver su reacción: parece molestarse un poco.

-Excelente. Me ahorraré la saliva en mentir diciendo estar bien.- Dice seco.

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos. La cafetería está medio vacía de gente, y el ruido disminuye.

-Y... ¿qué sucedió?- pregunta el mas alto. Chris lo mira dudoso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-bueno, acabas de informar que no estás bien... ¿qué pasó?- Pregunta serio, mirando a Chris a los ojos, aunque este desviara la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado. Ahora parece resignarse un poco, suelta un suspiro pequeño. Habla un poco mas calmado.

-Sabes... no quiero hablar sobre eso. Solo, ignórame un rato y punto.- dice sin mucho ánimo.

-Vamos Chris, no seas así. Sabes que soy incapaz de hacer eso.- Dice sonriente. Chris frunce el ceño, pero habla algo burlesco.

-¡Claro que si! Tú mismo me has dicho:- carraspea un poco y finge un acento inglés -"joder chris, sigue así y te juro que te dejo de hablar de por-vida" blah blah pff!- rueda los ojos 'indignado'

Gregory hace una mueca de confusión.

-¿Ah? ¡pero si yo nunca lo he dicho eso!

-¡Pero lo has pensado!- Contesta burlón, apuntándolo con un dedo para 'incriminarlo'.

El mas alto suspira cansado.

-Bueno, como sea. Independientemente lo piense o no, no debes ponerte en esa actitud, solo quiero ayudar.- le muestra otra sonrisita.

-Pues no estás haciendo un buen trabajo... ¡me desesperas, carajo! -Habla jugando. El otro está a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo más, cuando Chris retoma la palabra. -Y es que... es algo muy estúpido...- Confiesa un poco avergonzado, agachando la cabeza ligeramente. Revuelve la comida de nuevo.

Greg se sorprende por haber accedido a que le contara algo, relativamente con pocos esfuerzos de su parte.

-hey, vamos, no te preocupes. Oye, si me contaste de tu amor hacia los mamíferos de cuellos largos y de tu jirafa de felpa y no lo tomé como algo ni mínimamente estúpido, créeme que no tomaré mal lo que sea que suceda est...- Chris lo interrumpe.

-¡Pues claro que lo de las jirafas no te pareció estúpido! ¡Estamos hablando de Dior! y ella en ningún sentido es estúpida. Así que lo que sea que tenga que ver con ella, tampoco lo es. ¡Daah! Lógica.- Habló en serio, en su papel de defender a su amada. El rubio rueda los ojos.

-Ok, ok, Dior no es estúpida, quedó claro. Pero ya, dejando de lado eso... puedes confiar conmigo, amigo. A eso me refería.- Dice mirándolo a los ojos, mostrando sinceridad, que de verdad hablaba en serio.

Chris hizo una mueca de... ¿preocupación? ¿o era de nerviosismo? Greg no pudo identificar lo que el rostro del castaño mostraba, pues las expresiones que lo invadían todo el tiempo eran de frialdad o total neutralismo. El menor de repente soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Es Damien...

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde y había bajado a la cocina gracias a un horrible antojo por algo dulce y lleno de azúcar, y joder, maldijo a ese antojo en todo su esplendor porque una vez llegó al piso de abajo escuchó como tocaban el timbre desesperadamente. Mierda, hubiera podido ignorar a la perfección ese incesante sonido de campanada si se hubiera quedado encerrado en su habitación tal como le gusta. Gruño para su mala suerte y se acercó a una ventana que daba al patio de su casa. Abrió ligeramente la cortina de una de las esquinas inferiores de la misma y se asomó a ver de que se trataba.

Lo primero que vio fue como seguía lloviendo (aunque mas ligero) a pesar de que ese feo clima empezó la tarde del día de anterior. ¡Todo un día lloviendo! que molesto. Fijó su atención las rejas negras que rodeaban su casa, para ver así de quien se trataba, de quien tocaba de esa forma.

Lo que vio fue a un par de rubios con sus respectivos paraguas, esperando que el chico les abriera mientras trataban de no mojarse aún más.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Y precisamente en el momento en él que estaba a punto de seguir haciendo nada, llegan y lo interrumpen esos dos ingleses. Bufó. Se escuchó de nuevo el timbre. Miró como ambos discutían, o se desesperaban, o lo que sea que hicieran.

Soltó la cortina y tomó un paraguas que estaba cerca de por allí. Abrió su puerta y caminó a través de su patio. ¡Ahora sabía el porqué de la desesperación ajena! El viento soplaba con fuerza, lo que hacía que, a pesar de estar bajo un paraguas, te mojaras de todas formas. Joder, ahora estaba húmedo hasta el cabello y sus tennis (que no tenía ninguna intención de lavar) se llenaron con algo de lodo que había entre el pasto.

-¡Ya era hora!- Exclamó Greg disgustado.

Damien lo ignoró, y solo se dedicó a abrir la reja. Dejó pasar al par, que rápidamente avanzó hasta la casa ajena. El pelinegro rodó los ojos, mientras caminaba detrás de ellos.

Una vez adentro, dejaron los paraguas tirados por allí, y se quitaron los zapatos, para no ensuciar (aún más) el piso y demás. Pip se sentó en el sofá como si se tratara de su propia sala, y Gregory, para no desentonar, imitó al menor.

-Y ni crean que yo voy a limpiar el piso.- mencionó neutro, al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina que no estaba a mas de varios metros de distancia de la sala.

-Si, también es un gusto saludarte...- Dijo Phillip irónicamente. Greg soltó una risita y Damien volteó a verlo molesto, al tiempo que abría el refrigerador y husmeaba en el, buscando saciar su antojo.

Encontró algo de pay de limón al fondo, no lo dudó y lo tomó. Agarró un cuchillo, un plato, y se sirvió una gran porción. No se molestó en recoger o limpiar lo que había dejado en la mesa y se fue a sentar junto con sus visitantes.

-Oh, claro, no te molestes. No queremos pastel, gracias.- Incriminó Greg con obvio sarcasmo y viéndolo con molestia.

-Vinieron a joder, ¿o qué?- Dice continuando con su voz neutral.

Hubo un silencio por parte de los tres. Ambos rubios estaban sentados en el sofá de tres plazas, mientras que Damien se sentó delante de ellos en un sillón de piel; separados por una mesita cuadrada donde había unas cuantas velas color rojo. Un color bastante obvio por parte de la residencia Thorn si alguien pensó en ello.

-Mira Damien, no vinimos a molestar, y mucho menos a exigir pastel,- dicho esto, hizo énfasis en la 'pastel' y giró a ver a Gregory de forma acusadora quien solo encogió los hombros despreocupado. Volteó hacia el pelinegro de inmediato. -solo queremos hablar contigo durante un pequeño momento. -Habló cordialmente.

Damien los observó por un momento, analizando la situación. Ya había deducido por que habían llegado esos dos de improvisto: se trataba de cierto chico extranjero. Estaba seguro.

Comió un par de cucharadas de su postre y se tomó su tiempo para saborearlo, sin dejar de ver a los dos, buscando más allá de los que sus bocas decían.

-Bien.

-...- Los chicos no entendieron su respuesta.

-Está bien. Acepto. Digan lo que tengan que decir.

Ante eso, ambos se sorprendieron. ¡Pero que rápido había cedido! Ya hasta habían rebuscado en su mente las respuestas para sus posibles negaciones y comentarios fuera de forma en cuanto buen vocabulario.

-¡Oh! ok, pues... uh... ¿Porque no le dices tu, Pip?- Dice Greg, dejándole ese problema de '¿cómo empezar?' al otro.

-A-ah, está bien. Al grano y sin rodeos: ¿Qué sucedió con Christophe?

Al escuchar eso, Greg se sorprendió con lo directo de esta pregunta, al punto de ser un poco preocupante para él. Tomo la punta de su bufanda con ambas manos y apretó un poco (una vieja costumbre). Pip observaba a Damien con firmeza y el otro lo hacía de igual forma.

-Ya me esperaba esa pregunta de tu parte, Phillip...

-Dijiste que dijéramos que que teníamos que decir, y yo cumplí tu petición.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de responder de la misma forma neutral a la que el pequeño le hablaba, pero el más alto se posesionó de la palabra.

-Damien... ayer hablé con Chris.- Hizo una pausa, en la que el ojirrojo prestó toda su atención al otro- me contó un poco sobre lo que pasaba entre... ambos.

"¿Christophe le contó al rubio sobre lo que pasaba?" es lo que pasó por la mente del pelinegro. A su parecer, aparentemente el Castaño era mas susceptible ante la 'situación'.

O eso creía él hasta el momento.

Se puso algo nervioso, y dejó su bocadillo de lado (lo dejó en la mesa, de hecho). Pip volteó a ver al rubio, y luego al otro. Ya se había enterado de la charla entre Chris y Gregory.

-Y... ¿Qué te dijo?-

Greg dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas para decirle al otro.

-Mira, no me dijo mucho. Es de Chris de quien hablamos, es algo de esperarse. Pero me dijo que ambos se habían hecho muy cercanos, pero que se habían dejado de hablar solo porque sí; porque se comenzaron a sentir incomodos por la frecuente presencia del otro. Que según las cosas comenzaban a tornarse "raras".

Damien arqueó una ceja. De verdad que el castaño había dicho las cosas a medias... o a cuartas, porque de verdad que no le había contado nada al otro, prácticamente. Se relajó.

-¿Es todo?- Preguntó, pues realmente esperaba algo más.

-eh, si... más o menos.

-Mira, estábamos pensando...- Phillip hizo una pausa, los otros lo miraron con curiosidad. -que si a lo "raro" a lo que se refería Chris es una amistad entre dos chicos, no es algo realmente malo o 'raro'. ¿A eso se refería Chris, no?

-Ahh... Si, algo así.- Responde sin pensarlo de verdad.

-Bueno, entonces creo que no deben sentirse avergonzado con ello, solo se caen bien, y ya. -Terminó de decir, el mismo rubiecito.

"Seh, algo así y un poco más..." Pensó irónico.

-Yo creo, que deberían de dejar de lado su convivencia por algo tan tonto como eso. No tiene caso echar a la basura una buena amistad por el qué dirán de la gente, ¿no lo crees, Damien?- Dice esta vez, Gregory.

Damien se quedó callado, y agachó la mirada mientras pensaba. Puede que ambos se refieran a una amistad entre ambos, pero igual y el consejo le sirve para algo más.

-Entonces...- Rompe el silencio, Phillip.

El ojirrojo levanta la vista, y los mira a ambos mientras asiente con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Gregory sonrió.

-Muy bien. Ahora, ¿qué tal si haces las paces con el francés he ignoran lo demás?- Dice motivado.

Damien repasa un poco la situación en general. ¿Sería lo correcto después de ignorarse por tanto tiempo? Quien sabe, pero no era una mala idea la que sugería el rubio más 'elegantioso'.

-Ok...- contesta sin más.

-¡perfecto!- Dice pip. -Y yo, uh, solo digo, que Chris está en su casa. Y entre mas pronto mejor, ¿no?- Dijo "disimuladamente". Damien lo observa neutro.

-Y tú pretendes que lo visite ahora mismo, ¿no?- Pregunta a propósito, pues era obvio el sarcasmo.

-a-ahh... ¡miren!, la lluvia ya está deteniéndose. ¿qué cosas no?. Phillip, vámonos...- Habla rápido. Este lo mira dudoso.

-¡Yo concuerdo con el marica inglés mas alto! Bien... ya conocen la salida, ¿no?-

Greg soltó un '¡Hey!' ofendido por lo del otro, y Pip solo rodó los ojos.

-¿Te cuesta tanto no correr descaradamente a todo aquel que te visita?-

-uhmm... Sí. Ahora largo.- Dijo sin más y sin titubear. Se paró y se dirigió a su puerta. La abrió y apuntó hacia afuera. -Agarren sus cachivaches y salgan. Me cierran con llave la reja de afuera.- Dice decidido.

Ambos rubios le pusieron caras de '¿es en serio?'. Al ver que Damien seguía hablando muy en serio y en su papel de que ellos se fueron, se sintieron ofendidos, e hicieron muecas de disgusto. Se pararon del sofá y tomaron sus paraguas, se pusieron sus zapatos.

Damien hasta les sonrió cuando estos atravesaron la puerta, y estos pusieron caras, que si de emoticones se tratara, serían algo así como: -.-

Avanzaron por el patio y escucharon al otro cerrar la puerta. No abrieron sus paraguas, ya la lluvia había cesado hasta ser tan ligera que no afectaba si te mojaba o no.

-¡es increíble que nos sacara de su casa!- Dice el menor. El otro por lo tanto, abría la reja y salía seguido del otro, para después cerrar.

-Tranquilo, que ya había deducido que lo haría. Además, las cosas salieron bien, que era lo que queríamos.

Los dos se quedaron en la banqueta mientras terminaban de conversar.

-Cierto. Oye, porque cuando te preguntó sobre lo que dijo Chris, ¿no le dijiste la verdad?- Greg sonrío.

-Porque si le decía que había logrado que Chris me dijera que sentía algo por Damien, seguramente: o se moría él por haberlo descubierto, o me mataba a mi por saberlo.- Dice con algo de gracia. Pip ríe ligeramente.

-Seeh... Damien podrá decir ser muchas cosas o aparentar muchas cosas, pero no alguien sin corazón, sentimientos o como se te antoje llamarlo.- Responde. Y el otro asiente sonriente.

Caminan un poco y se despiden con un sencillo 'hasta luego', para luego, cada quien tomar su camino.

...

Damien cerró la puerta como si nada, después de que los dos salieran de su casa. Fue de nuevo hasta la mesita de la sala y tomó su pastel para acabarselo de comer.

Consideró si estaría bien visitar al otro, después de todo, tenía la "excusa" de que los otros lo habían mandado.

No era mala idea, y siendo sincero con él mismo, no estaría mal hablar un rato con el otro, al fin y al cabo hace bastante que no lo hace.

Se decide, y se dirige a su habitación (en el siguiente piso), para vestirse con algo mas decente, pues ni siquiera trae zapatos. Por alguna razón se arregla un poco el cabello y un poco lo demás para luego bajar de nuevo y salir de su casa.

Si, si, si, si... Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya iba a medio camino y ya no podía regresarse. ¿de verdad estaría Chris en su casa? ¿Cómo se enteraron de eso el par de rubios? ¿Quién asegura eso? Porque siendo sincero, ni siquiera... oh joder. Ya es aún mas tarde. Ya había tocado él timbre y estaba arrepintiéndose.

No, no, no, no... Uh, aún podría correr, hacer pensar a los residentes que fue una broma o algo así, era algo común, así que...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en cuanto la puerta se abrió. En lugar de quien esperaba, la puerta había sido abierta por una mujer alta y castaña de cabellos largos, muy bien arreglada y con rostro muy poco expresivo.

-ahh... ¿Está Christophe?- Dice algo nervioso; al quedarse, la dama, en silencio. Observándolo. Algo en la mirada de esa mujer lo tensaba bastante. Su complexión era delgada y sus ojos grises. No rebasaba los treinta y cinco años de edad.

-Oui...- Responde neutra. Se retira de la puerta y camina hasta las escaleras que se veían ligeramente al fondo. Damien solo la observaba. -Christophe. Alguien te busca.- Dice con voz alta, aparentemente para que el chico que estaría arriba lo escuchara. No es escuchó respuesta. Regresó con Damien.

-Pasa a la sala. Espéralo allí.- Dijo casi ordenándoselo.

La mujer se abrió paso por la casa, seguido de Damien. Llegaron a una sencilla sala de paredes blancas, donde el chico se sentó sin cuestionar nada. La Señora se fue de allí hasta la habitación próxima que Damien no logro deducir que era.

Se puso a observar los alrededores.

Había acompañado a Chris a su casa varias veces, pero nunca entrado. Se dió cuenta que su casa, al contrario de lo que se imaginaba, tenía bastante cosas lujosas, hasta mas lujosas y elegantes de lo que era su propia casa. Las paredes decoradas con pinturas bastante profesionales, lámparas muy bonitas iluminando todo, todo mueble y librero (porque había como tres) muy limpio y... ¿eso que veía en una clase de oficina o estudio era un piano? Vaya, quien lo diría.

El eco del lugar dejó escuchar como alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Damien giró a ver y era Chris.

El castaño se sorprendió un poco, pues como antes fue mencionado, llevaban bastante sin hablarse. Al notar esto, Damien solo lo saludó con la mano y sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Que te dijo mi madre?- Dijo algo preocupado y serio.

-ah, no mucho. Solo que te esperara aquí.

-Bien. Salgamos al patio.- Dijo sin agregar las razones. El pelinegro solo siguió al otro quien avanzaba entre un pasillo lleno de varias puertas, que daba a una puerta corrediza de vidrio, que daba con un patio bastante bonito. La abrió y dejo pasar al otro.

Chris se quedó en silencio hasta que al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, suelta un suspiro aliviado.

-A madre no le gustan las visitas...- dijo nada más, mientras avanzaba un poco más sobre su patio empastado, hasta una silla doble de madera a la sombra de un árbol no muy grande (a pesar de que estaba nublado aún). Se sentaron allí, no muy separados del otro y Damien no respondió directamente al comentario del chico.

-Se nota que es alguien no muy cálida.

-No, no lo és.

-Ok, y...

Es interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta deslizándose. Ambos voltean a ver y encuentran a la señora Delorne.

-Christophe, tengo que irme. Regreso mañana en la mañana, ya sabes.- Dice ella, inexpresiva.

-Lo sé. Ten cuidado.- contesta igual.

-Siempre lo tengo aunque no haga falta.- Dice, para después cerrar la puerta y retirarse de allí. Hay un pequeño silencio.

-¿A dónde va tu mamá que se retira hasta el día siguiente?- Pregunta dudoso.

-A trabajar, supongo.

Damien se quedó aún con algunas dudas, pero prefiere dejarlas para después, ya que Chris no parece cómodo hablando de ello.

-¿Que sucede, Damien?- Le sorprende la pregunta.

-Bueno, hace rato me visitaron el par de rubios entrometidos, y me dijeron que viniera a hablar contigo.- Chris arqueó la ceja ante la respuesta.

-¿A sí? ¿y que quieres decir?- Ambos se ponen un poco nerviosos pero extrañamente, no incomodos.

-Me dijo Greg, que le contaste.

-¿Te contó todo?- dice ya mas relajado, y sin tanta dureza en su voz.

-No creo, siendo sincero. Algo debió omitir.

-Es de esperar. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Uh, dijo que le habías dicho que las cosas entre nosotros se pusieron raras y que por eso nos dejamos de hablar.- La sinceridad estaba a flor de piel.

-¿Nada más? Seh, no te dijo bastante.- Dice con una leve sonrisa inconsciente.

-¿De verdad? ¿y que no dijo?

-Que comencé a sentirme muy a gusto estando contigo, y pensaba que estaba, y que por eso me alejé...

Damien de verdad se sorprendió. ¿C-christophe... christophe se estaba confesando o algo así?

-Eso de dijiste a Greg?- No puedo evitar dejar salir una sonrisita.

-No. De hecho, no así.

Damien se quedó en silencio, observando al otro que devolvía la mirada. Creyeron que ya hasta les hacía falta.

-Christophe, yo me alejé de ti pensando que lo que empecé a sentir por ti, estaba mal... -Dice algo ido en los ojos del otro. Chris lo miró con cierta duda reconfortante.

-Y eso fue exactamente lo que a mi me pasó...- contesta con el mismo tono de voz medio meloso que usó el otro.

¿Qué es lo que le había dicho? ¿E-estaba hablando en serio? No podía creer lo que sus oídos había escuchado y es que, no se imaginó que el otro pensara igual que el. Se quedó estático. Observándolo. Tratando de cuestionarse si había sido un juego, una mala broma, o si se trataba realmente de palabras sinceras.

Inconscientemente, ambos se ruborizaron un poco. La situación había sido muy repentina, y Damien seguía sin creer lo que le había dicho al otro.

¿Fue capaz de decírselo, realmente? ¿A caso no pudo retenerse un poco? las respuestas: Si, y no. Chris, por mas que lo negara, en el fondo ya se pedía a si mismo contarle tal cosa, y en el fondo confiaba que todo estaría bien. Pero el resto de su cuerpo (la gran parte, cabe a destacar) se lo impedía a gritos y golpes, a pesar de que lo hacía sentirse mal, se lo impedía a toda cosa.

Que se joda el ego, lo habían hecho ya, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Si habian hecho algo mal, ¿qué mas daba? igual, ya ni se hablaban, ¿qué podía ser peor? Y si había hecho bien, agradecen a sus traicioneros nervios por haber dicho eso, pues si el otro de verdad pensaba igual, todo sería mejor ahora... o eso suponen y esperan.

Se observaban a los ojos, pero esta vez era diferente. Ya no era algo que les apenaba o que les avergonzara. Estaban totalmente consientes que se estaban viendo, pero ya no querían apartar la mirada del otro. Era algo que necesitaban. Necesitaban sentir la mirada del otro después de tanto tiempo teniendo contactos mínimos entre si. Y si algo tenían que aceptar, era que por lo menos una vez, uno de los dos se le quedo viendo al otro, a escondidas, porque la realidad era que lo extrañaba, se extrañaban; por mas gay que se escuchaban, lo hacían. Podría ser confuso, ya que ante todo el mundo, eran fríos e indiferentes entre ellos, hacia todos. Pero en momentos privados, eran todo lo contrario; y este, este era uno de esos momentos.

Damien abre la boca para decir algo, pero no, no tiene ni idea de que debería responder. La abre y la cierra esperando a que en el proceso, algo coherente salga por su boca. Fracasa terriblemente, pues solo se queda en silencio, sin dejar de verlo, claro. El otro se confunde un poco por lo que hacia él, y por alguna razon sonríe. De esas sonrisitas nerviosas que aparecen sin aviso en tu rostro cuando no entiendes la situación en general, pero que a pesar de todo, hasta se ven bien y pueden disimularse un poco. Chris mira al otro sonriendo para él, con confianza, e inevitablemente, el otro chico se contagia con la misma sonrisa sincera; no recordaba la última vez que sonrío en serio.

Y como por otra del destino, parece ser que ambas miradas se convierten en alguna clase de imán, pues repentinamente, sus rostros comienzan a acortar la distancia. Al mismo tiempo, se acercaban lentamente, sin dejar de verse a los ojos. Contemplando como el fuego carmesí aumenta su intensidad. Contemplando como el café obscuro rebozaba en un gran mar. Estando a unos centímetros, se detienen y se observan. Sus respiraciones comienzan a acelerarse. Cierran sus ojos lentamente, y terminan por desaparecer esa corta distancia que tanto anhelaban eliminar. El primer roce de sus labios fue paraíso puro, un roce delicado y sin ninguna prisa. Acariciaban sus labios, sintiendo la textura un poco áspera del contario. Saboreaban cada rincón de los labios ajenos, humectándolos con su propia saliva, dejando al tacto una suavidad que en ningún momento esperaban. Poco a poco, tomaron ritmo, siendo sus labios una danza suave sin antecedentes de haberla conocido antes. Era... totalmente único. La manera en la que ambos iban al par de los movimientos del otro, como si supieran exactamente lo que el otro hará, como si se tratara de que pueden leer sus pensamientos.

No notaron cuando alguno de los dos, buscó las manos del otro chico, terminando así, entrelazadas delicadamente, como si se tratara de estar sosteniendo alguna clase de ave débil. Acariciaban la mano contraria con sus pulgares, y parecia ser como si realmente no lo estuvieran haciendo, pues se trataba de una caricia muy suave, casi imperceptible.

Succionaban sus labios despacio, demostrando no más que cariño ante un deseo que creían irreal y absurdo, demostrando no mas que su querer ante su compañero. Probaban de los labios ajenos sin deseos a detenerse, pues a pesar del recién descubrimiento de ese sabor peculiar y único del otro, ya se sentían adictos a el. No querían, y no iban a considerar detenerse por un rato. Estaban ellos dos, solos, sin ojos que amenacen críticas indeseables, sin personas que tomen aquello como un acto anormal. Se estaban demostrando cariño de la única forma que las palabras no alcanzan a explicar, ¿Por qué eso estaría mal? ¿Por qué las personas no pueden entenderlo? Mentes cerradas es la explicación.

Sus respiraciones al igual que sus pulsaciones, se aceleraban. Estaban besándose con la única persona con la que realmente así lo deseaban, y no podían estar mas feliz con ello.

De un momento a otro, el aire se hizo menos, y la necesidad por el mismo, más. Se separaron lentamente, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en sus labios. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, y se quedaron así un momento, digiriendo todo el momento, disfrutándolo, grabándolo en sus memorias, y deseando que no terminara. Christophe agacho la cabeza y abrió los ojos solo un poco. Sonrió ampliamente al ver sus manos junto con las de Damien, y aún mas al notar como este acariciaba cuidadosamente su mano. De cierta manera, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Se escuchó una pequeña risa, con la que el castaño levanto la mirada para saber de que se trataba. Encontró a Damien observándolo feliz, viendo como el mas bajo sonreía encantado, admirando sus manos juntas que aún permanecían así.

-Y entonces... ¿Esto está mal?- Pregunta Damien, sin deshacerse de su sonrisa.

-No tengo ni puta idea.- Responde Chris, con una sonrisa todavía mas grande.

Dicho eso, ambos, al mismo tiempo, se abrazaron con fuerza. Rodeando al otro con sus brazos por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en sus cuellos. Conociendo el aroma del otro, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se podrían haber imaginado.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 8, terminado.**

**Ojala les haya gustado como a mi me gustó escribirlo! n.n **

**Y de verdad agradecería que dejaran un review... eso me haría taaaan feliz:B**

**Es todo. Saludos!**

**Création, se despide.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Estaban hurgando en sus casilleros, sacaban y metían cosas en sus mochilas como lo dictaba la rutina, concentrados en esa labor. No estaban muchos espacios separados entre si, unos dos o tres aproximadamente, y actuaban de la forma mas natural posible.

El ruido y las voces de todo el alumnado era el de siempre: incesante y excesivo. El clima era como el del día anterior: húmedo, nublado y ventoso; cosa que terminó mojando las ropas de cualquiera que hubiera caminado para llegar a la escuela, y eso incluía a Christophe y Damien. Esa mañana, por un momento consideraron tomar el autobús, pero al ver que estaba mas lleno de lo normal prefirieron ignorar su necesidad de permanecer secos.

-Flashback-

Chris caminaba por la acera de la calle, después de haber rechazado la invitación de Gregory de subir al transporte. Podría haber empezado a llover ligeramente, pero no por ello iba a rebajarse a viajar por bastantes cuadras con los de su grupo escolar.

Caminaba a un paso lento, que pasó a ser uno normal para finalmente ser uno mas apresurado de lo común. Subió el gorro de su sudadera para evitar que su cabello se terminara de humedecer. Sus botas estaban empapadas por haber pisado varios charcos y tenía sus manos en el bolsillo de la misma sudadera, pues una vez se mojaron, el viento hizo de las suyas y las enfrió lo suficiente como para ser incomodo para el castaño.

Se distrajo tratando de no mojarse mas de lo necesario, y sin darse cuenta, caminó una o dos cuadras mas de donde debería haber dado vuelta hacia la izquierda. Al notarlo, este sencillamente bufó y estaba a punto de regresarse cuando una voz lo llamó.

-¡Christophe!

La voz era demasiado conocida para él, como para ignorarla de alguna forma.

Giró hacia la dirección del grito y notó como claramente un chico de sudadera roja se le acercaba casi trotando, con una expresión entre neutra y feliz en su rostro. Sonrió un poco, inconcientemente. Cuando el pelinegro se acerco lo suficiente al otro, se paro en seco y lo saludo con la mano.

-hey, Damien.- Saludó como siempre.

Y no dijeron nada más, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la escuela. Damien también tenía el gorro de la sudadera sobre su cabeza, y sus converses mojados. Avanzaron un par de cuadras mas, lo suficiente para que la duda de Damien surgiera.

-oye, ¿Y que hacías en ese lugar cuando te encontré? ¿Qué no se supone que tu tomas otro camino?- Chris solo le presto su atención mientras el otro hablaba y al terminar de hablar, sonrió.

-Bueno, si. Pero me desvié por andar distraído, tratando de no mojarme.

-¿Y funcionó?- cuestionó burlón alzando una ceja.

-¡De maravilla! me siento recién salido de la secadora de ropa...- Dijo sarcástico para después, ambos dejar salir una risita.

La lluvia subió su ritmo, y el trote de los dos chicos también. Las nubes se hacían un poco mas espesas y la distancia para llegar a la escuela se reducía. Llegaron a tal punto que comenzaron a correr sin sentido, pues la lluvia de a poco se intensificaba y sus sudaderas y demás estaban sufriendo las consecuencias. Corrieron no muy rápido, a propósito, pues de alguna forma, disfrutaban sentir las gotas de agua golpear delicadamente su rostro. Se volteaban a ver, de vez en cuando, y siempre que lo hacían, el otro respondía con una agradable sonrisa.

Una vez llegaron al techo más cercano dentro de la escuela, comenzaron a reír de forma alegre. Definitivamente pensaron en lo divertido que había sido eso.

Se quitaron las sudaderas y las exprimieron para quitarles un poco el agua. Por suerte, las playeras que tenían debajo de los abrigos no estaban tan mojadas. Su cabello y zapatos no habían tenido la misma suerte, pues estaban empapados.

Entraron al edificio, y aún faltaban como cinco minutos antes de que las clases iniciaran. Habían llegado relativamente temprano.

Se encaminaron hacia sus casilleros y se dedicaron a guardar sus ropas húmedas, allí.

-fin flashback.-

El timbre se escuchó por todo el lugar, y de mala gana todos se retiraron a sus aulas. Los dos chicos azotaron las puertitas de metal de los casilleros y se encaminaron hacia el salón donde tendrían su siguiente clase. Caminaron lento, por que realmente no querían entrar a sentarse; Estaban demasiados activos por lo de 'mojarse y correr'.

Consideraron seriamente saltarse esa hora, sin embargo, solían hacerlo todo el tiempo cuando se trataba de esa materia, y si no querían reprobar, deberían entrar. Al recordarlo, Chris hizo una mueca de disgusto que Damien notó, y respondió solo alzando los hombros, como diciendo "pues, ya qué".

Entraron al aula, uno al lado del otro, y se sentaron en las sillas de hasta atrás. Esa, como en otro par de aulas, las mesas eran dobles; seguramente como un mal chiste de parte de los profesores para que se fomentara la 'convivencia'.

...

Un muchacho rubio, sentado en una de las mesas medias del aula, compartida con otro pequeño rubio de ojos celestes. Estaba en silencio. Observando a su alrededor, prestando atención en los pequeños detalles que hubiera por allí. Su compañero solo se dedicaba a escuchar música con su reproductor, no se inmutaba demasiado. Y el solo se ponía a pensar sobre todo: sobre porque las personas a veces eran tan crueles entre ellos, pensaba cuando vio a un chico golpear a otro; sobre por que no se limitaban a quedarse sentados, pensó mientras observaba a otros cuantos parados; sobre porqué carajo no se quedaba en silencio de vez en cuando, se dijo mientras no podía ni escuchar en lo que pensaba.

A pesar de que gente entraba y salía por la puerta, cosa que normalmente ignoraría. Puso su total atención cuando notó como un par entró. Sonrió al verlos, puesto que ellos se sonreían mutuamente. Los contrarios avanzaron por el aula y solo para seguir prestándoles atención, giró hacia atrás.

Sonrió victorioso. Gregory había asegurado que esos dos se reconciliarían, y solo por darle la contra, Phillip decía lo contrario, mas sin embargo sabía que así sería. Y ahora, lo estaba viendo. Se reían, y sacudían sus cabellos húmedos. De seguro los había agarrado la lluvia. Se sentía bien por ellos, pues sabía que ya llevaban deseando un rato el estar con el otro.

Los observo platicar unos minutos más. No escuchaba mucho de lo que decían, pero eso no le importaba, al fin y al cabo sentía como se compartían su alegría.

Y se sintió aún mejor cuando, después de unos momentos, ambos se tomaron de las manos por debajo de la mesa. Sonrió ante la acción, y se giró de nuevo hacia enfrente para seguir haciendo cualquier cosa, al fin y al cabo, no debería faltar mucho para que el profesor llegara.

...

Se sentaron en su lugar y dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo. Casi por inercia, se voltearon a ver con una sonrisita alegre. Observaron los ojos ajenos unos segundos... solo unos segundos. Maravilla de segundos para ellos, en los cuales el ruido de todo el lugar parecía haber desaparecido; segundos en los que parecía que solo estaban ellos dos y nadie más. Y así como fueron de rápido esos segundos en la realidad, Chris desvió la mirada un tanto nervioso. Bueno, no nervioso... un poco apenado, o algo así. No podía definirlo, fue como si debiera haberlo hecho por algún motivo. Observó de reojo al otro, quien reía en silencio, así como si estuviera en mute... o quizás todo mundo estaba subiendo el volumen de su voz y no dejaban escuchar al castaño; lo que fuera más razonable.

-¿Que te causa tanta risa?- Preguntó un poco enojado y frunciendo el ceño, al par que sentía como un molesto calor aumentaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Mi mirada te intimida, o qué?- habló burlón. Christophe ríe ligeramente como si de un chiste que le acabaran de contar, se tratara.

-No seas idiota. Pretendía que no fuera tan obvio el hecho de que nos estábamos viendo.- Le dedica una mirada cómplice. El otro hace lo mismo y sonríe confiado.

-No creo que alguien haya se dado cuenta.

Chris solo encoje los hombros ante la respuesta y se recuesta sobre la mesa, usando sus brazos como almohada. El pelinegro lo sigue. Se encuentran ahora de frente. Guardaron un minuto de silencio entre ambos; y del resto del grupo no se podía esperar lo mismo ya que hablaban como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡ssssssssshhhhttt, christopheeeee!- susurra, para que "nadie pueda escucharlo".

-¿Que sucede, damieeeeeen?- susurra para seguirle el juego. Con el mismo tonito de voz, exagerado y bobo.

-Uh,... me caes bien...- improvisa.

-Oh woa, que gran revelación inesperada me has proporcionado. Seguro que después bordo la frase en un cojín y lo pongo en la sala de estar para exhibirlo- Responde sarcástico y rueda lo ojos.

- y ah, eres feo...- Ignora el anterior comentario y sigue improvisando frases.

Chris solo le alza la ceja como preguntándole '¿Qué te sucede?'. Damien ríe un poco por la expresión del otro.

-jaja, ok ok, no eres feo... eres, uh, lindo a tu manera.- Dice sonriente. Sin embargo, en lugar de ser parte del 'juego' que mantenía, parecía que hablaba en serio. Un muy leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido, he ignoraré que puede significar otras cosas- Dice, y le sonríe también. Recupera la postura correcta, se vuelve a sentar. Mira un poco hacia todos lados y nota como a su alrededor todos están en lo suyo. El maestro no está presente.

-Hey, ¿Cómo cuanto falta para salir?- pregunta el castaño. El otro revisa la hora.

-Ahh, como 25 minutos.

-Agh, pudimos habernos quedado por allí, en lugar de entrar de hacer nada.- Hace una mueca de disgusto... o indignación, pues no le gustaba estar siempre quieto.

-Puede ser. Aunque el patio iba a estar infestado de lluvia.- contestó el más alto.

El otro recordó lo de la mañana, y río sin realmente intentar evitarlo. Se sacudió el cabello, y lo desenredó un poco. Aún lo tenía húmedo.

Si habría que mencionar alguno de sus momentos favoritos, quizás elegiría lo que le sucedió esa mañana. El sentir el agua fría cayéndole sobre sus ropas, escuchar el zumbido del aire en sus oídos mientras corría, el ver el cielo repleto de nubes claras, el inhalar el aroma de la tierra y madera mojada, y compartir todo aquello con aquél chico que ahora lo acompañaba... bueno, podría decirse que fue un momento bastante único.

- ¿Y?- dijo y lo miro a los ojos. Esbozó una tranquila sonrisa.

Por un segundo olvidaron el hecho de estar en un sitio repleto de otras personas. Solo eran ellos observando, contemplando el intenso tono proveniente de los orbes del contrario; de su querido compañero contrario. Un segundo en el exterior, tiempo infinito para ellos.

Pensaron igual, ya que al mismo tiempo, deslizaron una sus manos hacia su regazo y las acercaron discretamente por debajo de la mesa. Entrelazaron sus dedos lentamente y las presionaron un poco... Y se olvidaron del resto.

A veces parecía ser tan pacífico solo estar allí, sentados haciendo nada, juntos...

* * *

Después de veinticinco minutos hablando sobre temas triviales, el timbre de salida se escuchó, y todos comenzaron a salir. Como siempre, el par de chicos salió hasta lo último, a un paso tan tranquilo que se consideraría desesperante para la mayoría de las personas.

Atravesaron la puerta del aula y caminaron un poco entre bolas de adolescente idiotas, para ir a sus casilleros, aunque realmente no se preocuparan mucho por traer un cuaderno específico para cada materia. Escribían (si era necesario) en el primer cuaderno que tomaran y en una hoja al azar. Se le revolvían materias, y perdían trabajos pero, vamos, ¿quien no hace eso por lo menos de vez en cuando? Ya si se trataba de algún maestro muy estricto (de esos que imponen autoridad con una de sus miradas amenazadoras, cumpliendo sus castigos al pie de la letra, gustosos de reprobar a quien no le cae bien y que imparten materias complicadas; matemáticas, por ejemplo) pues allí si se aplicaban un poco, o por lo menos se preocupaban por buscar a alguien a quien copiarles los trabajos. Pip era de las primeras opciones en esos casos, y cuando se resistía, tenían que ir por los sujetos que mejores notas sacaban. No siempre recordaban sus nombres, solo sabían que era el único chico pelirrojo del curso y la chica de boina morada.

Mientras caminaban, Damien ve no muy a lo lejos a un chico alto de ropas con tonos cafés. Como confundir a ese tipo tan singular y tan jodidamente molesto.

-Oye Chris, ¿está Gregory en nuestra siguiente clase?- Le pregunta dudoso, girándose hacia él, pero sin dejar de caminar.

-uh, ¿qué nos toca?

-Inglés, creo.

-Entonces el rubio si va con nosotros.

Y dicho eso, Damien acelera el paso para llegar más pronto hasta donde se encuentra el más alto.

Gregory se encontraba guardando cosas en su mochila casi a la mitad del pasillo, mientras conversaba con X señorita de por allí. Llega Damien por detrás de su cuerpo, y lo toma del hombro para que este volteara. Sonrió amistoso. Se gira de nuevo con la chica y pide que lo disculpe un momento. La chica asiente embobada por el otro... pf, adolescentes.

-¡Oh! Damien... un gusto saludarte.

-Claro. Dime algo: ¿crees que venga la profesora de inglés?- Pregunta. Christophe llega a su paso hasta donde estaba el par, y solo se limita a escuchar lo que ambos decían.

-Sería cuestión de preguntar en las oficinas escolares.- Dice como si de algo obvio se tratara.

-aghhh... ¿Podrías ir a preguntar tu? por favoooooooorrrrr... - menciona como si de un berrinchito se tratara. El mayor hace una mala mueca.

-¿Y porque no puedes ir tu?

-porque... uh... porque Christophe no se siente bien, y debo acompañarlo a enfermería.- miente.

Al escuchar esto, el castaño se sorprende por la repentina "aclaración" del otro. Damien gira a verlo rápidamente, y le dice con una mirada un poco amenazadora que le siga la corriente. Greg gira a ver al chico, quien solo le da por relajar totalmente el cuerpo (como si estuviera totalmente cansado) y asiente un par de veces con una cara triste, fingida, claro está.

-No se ve mal...- les dice entrecerrando los ojos. Sospecha.

-¡Claro que me siento mal! Que no quiera aparentarlo es otro asunto, pédé. -Dice un poco molesto. Greg rueda los ojos.

-Ok, como sea. Iré a preguntar; no tardo.

Dicho esto, le ofrece a la chica ir con él. Ella acepta y desaparecen al dar la vuelta en el pasillo.

Chris frunce el ceño y ve a Damien.

-¿porque le dijiste eso?

-Para tener una excusa para faltar a clase si la maestra si viene...- dice tranquilo, levantando sus hombro en señal de despreocupación.

Chris se relaja. Debía admitir que era una buena idea, es decir: Greg le dice que faltó la maestra, y no tendrán clase. Greg les confirma la asistencia de la maestra, y pueden decir que faltarán porque el chico se siente mal... Jaque mate, institución de mierda.

Ambos se orillan hasta los casilleros, y se quedan recargados en ellos un par de minutos, sin decir nada, solo observando a quien sea que pasa por allí para juzgarlo sin motivo alguno. Y en cuestión de nada, Gregory vuelve a aparecer en su vista, esta vez, solo. Se acerca al par, y se oye el timbre una vez más.

-Eres rápido, Fields.- Dice Chris arqueándole una ceja.

-La oficina estaba a 25 metros, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Diez minutos de mi ausencia? naah, de mi no te libras tan fácilmente- Dice y le guiña un ojo para mostrarle la seguridad de sus palabras. El par lo mira inexpresivos y se quedan en silencio. -En fin... La profesora faltará.

Ahora, los dos sonríen victoriosos. Greg se contagia de las sonrisitas.

-Por cierto, ¿que no se supone que te sentías mal, Christophe?- Dice sonriéndole burlón.

-¡ah! si... eso. Te mentimos.- Suelta como algo sin importancia. Greg rueda los ojos. Ya lo sabía, al fin y al cabo se trataba de Chris.

-Como sea. Nos vamos...- Vuelve a decir Chris. Se da la media vuelta y camina. Damien se despide con la mano y sigue al otro, dejando al británico, solo.

-oh, claro, de nada. Un gusto haberles ayudado...- Le dice Greg a la nada, irónicamente. Se retira el también de los pasillos cada vez más vacíos.

Damien alcanza al otro y camina a su lado. Dieron un par de vueltas por allí hasta que finalmente optaron por permanecer en las gradas bajas del gimnasio. El lugar estaba vacío, suerte para ellos.

Al principio pensaron en quedarse en silencio, pues no creían lo contrario como algo necesario, pero el aburrimiento les ganó y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban volteando la vista hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar algo que hacer. Un gran casillero les llamó la atención. Este estaba en una de las esquinas contrarias a las gradas. Allí, era donde los profesores de gimnasia guardaban su "material didáctico" y otras de esas cosas que dicen usar para sus clases.

Pensaron igual, y se giraron a ver con una sonrisa, de esas que surgen de repente cuando alguien consigue algo entretenido que hacer y que llevaba rato buscando ese 'algo'.

Se pararon y se dirigieron a ese lugar, y no tardaron mucho para toparse con lo que ya pensaban: un par de candados. No eran muy grandes, y Christophe se alegró: Trabajo fácil. Abrió su mochila y comenzó a buscar al fondo de la misma. El pelinegro, por su parte, volteó a sus espaldas, pues por un momento cree escuchar algo. Al girar de nuevo, vio como Chris estaba abriendo el segundo candado con suma facilidad. Una vez lo logró, abrió el par de puertas y observó el interior: Estaba repleto de pelotas y sogas casi nuevas.

-Entonces: basquetbol, soccer, o...

-¿Cómo hiciste lo de los candados?- Lo interrumpió y mencionó de forma dudosa. Sabe que no es nada del otro mundo hacer algo como eso, pero le sorprendió la sencillez con la que lo logró.

Chris solo sonríe con cierto aire de superioridad. Y alza lo que aún llevaba entre los dedos, la herramienta que uso para dicha tarea.

-Una... ¿tapa de bolígrafo? ¿Solo con eso lo abriste?

-Seap. Mi madre me lo enseño hace un par de años.- Dice como si se tratara lo más normal del mundo.

Damien se siente intrigado por el tema de la madre de Christophe. Desde que la vio de frente le dio mala espina, y ahora, ¿resulta natural que una persona le enseñe a su hijo cosas que bien podría usar para cosas no exactamente 'correctas'? La duda lo invade, pero prefiere callar, pues la última vez que quiso hacerlo el castaño se puso algo... raro. Quizás eso sea de familia; o sea, lo de ser algo extraño. Seh, lo aceptaba: Chris era extraño... el mismo era extraño... todos eran extraños a su manera en particular... entonces, ¿Qué carajos era 'lo normal'?

Chris comienza a rebuscar entre el mueble para ver que mas hallaba. Chasquea la lengua al no estar satisfecho con lo que tenía para elegir.

-Elige lo que quieras.- Dice él, para después dejar tirada su mochila en el suelo y alejarse un poco de allí.

Damien también deja la mochila en el suelo y observa el interior del armario metálico. Solo eran unas cuantas repisas con varios tipos de balones. Opta por un balón de futbol americano, y Chris, al ver lo que tomó, solo se alejó más.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, lanza el balón correctamente. Chris lo recibe de igual forma, solo para volver a lanzarlo hacia el contrario.

-Pensé que no te gustaba el americano.- Menciona Chris.

-No me gusta la gente que se cree superior por jugarlo y se me hace estúpido lo mucho que le invierte, pero me gusta lanzar el balón...

Chris ríe un poco por el tono cómico que utilizó el otro en su últimos pares de palabras. En ningún momento dejan de lanzarse el balón mutuamente, sin embargo, de a poco se separan más para hacerlo con más fuerza.

-¿y dónde aprendiste a hacerlo tan bien?

-De pequeño solía hacerlo todo el tiempo, mi padre se daba su tiempo. ¿Y tú?

-Igual. Solo que claro, no jugaba con mi padre.

-¿Entonces? ¿Amigos?

-ah... mas bien, compañeros.- Dice el castaño haciendo una mueca de disgusto. -Hijos de trabajadores.

Damien recibe el último pase, y se queda un momento con el balón entre las manos.

-¿Trabajadores?

-De "La grande maison du grand propriétaire"... así le decíamos.

Damien demuestra duda en su rostro. A Christophe le gustaba decir las cosas a medias y mal explicadas. Creía que solía hacerlo a propósito solo para molestar al más alto.

-Sabes, algún día deberías contarme sobre como carajos vivías tu. Sueles ser bastante misterioso en ese aspecto.- reprocha el pelinegro.

-uhm, quizás algún día. ¡Ya! ¡Lánzalo!

Damien cumple la petición del otro. Dejan de hablar, salvo para alguna que otra exclamación consecuencia de un pase fuera de lugar o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, una vez que lanzaban el balón, observaban cada movimiento del otro. Examinaban como este se movía ágilmente para lograr recibirlo, miraban como se le escapaban sonrisas espontáneas a favor de la actividad y veían como el otro le correspondía la mirada al notar la fija mirada del contrario, que por cierto, para nada le molestaba. Hasta se sentían bien al saber como atrapaban la atención del otro sin hacer esfuerzo de ningún tipo, les gustaba el sentir la mirada ajena, les gustaba saber que le gustaba al otro chico, simplemente... se gustaban. Ya se lo habían dejado prácticamente claro hace un par de días en el patio del francés; no con palabras, pero no importaba, pues los actos importaban más. Aquel día, aquella tarde, no querían ni separarse del otro, pues sentían un gran placer invadirles el pecho cada vez que aprisionaban al contrario entre sus brazos, y uno aún mayor cada vez que saboreaban de los labios ajenos. Y si que se sorprendieron una vez que, después de que el sol se ocultara y Damien se encaminara a su respectiva casa, se dieron cuenta de que el contrario (por mas que quisieran intentarlo) no desaparecía de su mente, de sus recuerdos, de sus pensamientos. El aroma del otro impregnado en sus ropas no mejoró la situación, pero ya no les importaba. Hasta les agradaba. Les agradaba ese vuelco en el estómago que sentían cada vez que recordaban la sensación de la compañía del otro, y ansiaban el momento de volver a sentirlo en su máximo esplendor.

Pasó el tiempo mientras ellos lo mataban con el deporte, y llegó el punto en el que comenzaron a sentirse exhausto, porque siendo sinceros, no era algo a lo cual estaban acostumbrados. Dejaron el balón por allí y se encaminaron a las gradas. Aún faltaban varios minutos para su siguiente clase; alrededor de unos diez, siendo precisos. Damien se sentó primero, pues era el que mas cercano estaba, y una vez que Chris llegó a donde el otro, no se sentó, si no que se acostó, tomando sin permiso el regazo del contrario como una muy práctica almohada; quedando boca-arriba.

-Hola.- Dijo con simpleza e inocencia.

Damien lo observó y sonrío para ambos. Llevó una de sus manos hacia los cabellos cafés del otro y enredó sus dedos en él, para después, acariciar suavemente su cabeza y parte de su nuca. Chris le correspondió mencionados actos con una sincera sonrisa.

-Hola...

Respondió, y rió un poco. Le encantaba en la forma que Christophe a veces llegaba a ser tan juguetón y tan cálido en cuanto muestras de cariño, porque el simple hecho de dedicar sonrisas tan simples y espontáneas de la forma en la que el solo conoce, le hace ver al mayor la verdadera actitud del otro: simple y espontáneo. Y le fascinaba eso. Le fascinaba que estando con, por ejemplo, alguien que no le agradara, fuera frío y cortante, pues no piensa en la hipocresía; que estando con alguien cercano, con alguien de su agrado, fuera burlón y simpático (a su manera, claro); y estando con alguien que de verdad aprecia, fuera cariñoso y alegre... para suerte de Damien, se encontraba en el tercer ejemplo, y aún más suertudo se sentía al saber que, hasta el momento, fuera el único en esa categoría.

-... ¿Cómodo?- Pregunta el pelinegro.

-Nah, no tanto.

Damien rueda los ojos, pero sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

Sabía que sonreía como un bobo cada vez que ese chico se le acercaba. Sabía que el otro chico sonreía como bobo cuando él estaba cerca. Mierda, ambos actuaban con un par de idiotas enamorados cada vez que estaban así de cerca y ni siquiera trataban de ocultarlo... por lo menos ya no.

Chris hace un ademán para que el otro se agachara un poco, poniendo como excusa de que deseaba decirle algo al oído. Por supuesto, Damien no se negó. Bajó su cuerpo un poco, quedando separado del otro por no más de treinta centímetros. Acto seguido: en un rápido movimiento, Christophe levanta sus brazos y rodea el cuello del otro, dejando sus manos en su nuca.

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa. Estaba a punto de replicar y de soltar el agarre del otro, cuanto de repente siente como Chris lo jala aún más hacia abajo y junta sus labios con los del ojirrojo. Y no se negó. Oh, por supuesto que no lo hizo, si el simple sentir de una sensación acogedora en el pecho y de una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el resto del cuerpo fue suficiente como para que se olvidara momentáneamente de todo su alrededor; de que Chris lo había jalado un poco brusco, de que estaban en pleno gimnasio con la posibilidad de que cualquiera los viera, de que de seguro toda la escena se vio totalmente cursi y gay, ¡pero que mas daba! Tenía los labios del otro sobre los suyos, jugueteaba con ellos y el otro le correspondía con ligeras mordidas que por supuesto devolvía con un poco mas de fuerza, solo para que el otro se 'desquitara' succionando de los labios ajenos: Un círculo vicioso que se repetía y del que parecían no querer salir.

De a poco todo pasó a ser pequeños besos superficiales y finalmente se separaron lentamente, abriendo los ojos con la misma velocidad. Clavando su mirada el la del contrario, que los veía con dulzura.

Christophe deshizo su agarre, pasó a reposar sus manos en su abdomen y volteó a ver hacia enfrente, hacia prácticamente, la nada. Damien llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del otro y la acarició repetidamente con una delicadeza poco esperada de su parte. El otro sonrió aún mirando hacia otro lado.

El timbre resuena en el lugar, y suspiran asqueados de saber que deber retirarse de allí. Cada uno se levanta y toma sus pertenencias sin preocuparse en volver a guardar el balón o por lo menos disimular que no fueron ellos los que abrieron el armario ajeno.

Sin más, avanzaron despacio por todo el trayecto hasta la entrada del gimnasio con sus manos entrelazadas, aprovechando la presencia de nadie a su alrededor.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 9, out.**

**Agradecería enormemente su opinión sobre este capítulo súper puke rainbow; por medio de un review, corazones;) **

**Sin más, aquí me retiro. Besos!**

**Création, se despide.**


	10. Chapter 10

_-Pov Christophe-_

_Fin de semana... hermoso y jodido fin de semana. Dos días enteros de gloria para hacer absolutamente nada. Joder, amo no tener grandes responsabilidades._

_No hace frío, mas sin embargo estoy bajo mis cobijas; no tengo sueño, y sin embargo no pienso levantarme. Me giro un par de veces en mi cama buscando una posición más cómoda, quedando así con mi cuerpo boca-abajo. Apoyo mi barbilla en la almohada y miro hacia la ventana que está casi sobre mi cama. El viento empuja las cortinas con suavidad, dejándome ver el exterior, permitiéndome sentir la frescura de la mañana. Las nubes parecer querer desaparecer y el cielo comienza a aclarar. Curioso, observo la hora en mi celular y me sorprendo un poco de mí: 6:28 AM._

_Es sábado, son las seis treinta de la mañana y no siento cansancio alguno, ¿A caso eso puede considerarse bueno? Me desvelé... dormí prácticamente casi cuatro horas y tengo la energía de haber dormido diez._

_La noche anterior... Ja, fue muy entretenida. El viernes por la noche solo me dediqué a vagar por Internet, menuda perdida de tiempo; hasta que, claro, recibo un mensaje de cierto chico que me trae todo idiota. Si no hubiera sido por el, de seguro que me duermo temprano. Hablamos y hablamos y hablamos y hablamos sobre todo... desde cosas totalmente triviales hasta de nuestros gustos, disgustos y esa mierda. Hasta llegamos a un punto donde nos estábamos peleando a muerte con palabras, y cinco o diez minutos después estábamos diciéndonos cosas empalagosas que... bueno... de solo pensarlas de nuevo me siento raro; una combinación loca entre 'mariposas en el estómago' y vergüenza. Es decir, ¡ni siquiera pensé que podría hablar así con él!_

_¡Oh! ¡Y eso no fue todo! Lo peor fue cuando el muy cabrón me manda solicitud para una videollamada. ¡Juro que estaba a punto de negarla! Pero pffff, fui débil, carajo. Y luego me encontré a mi mismo sentado en el piso de mi cuarto, recargándome en la pared con la computadora en las piernas, riéndome y bromeando con el otro sujeto, para después terminar con unos "me caes bien" mutuos. Buagh. Es solo... solo extraño como las palabras salían con total facilidad y sin temor a que las juzgaran de alguna forma. Supongo que es muy cómodo platicar con Damien._

_Estiro mi cuerpo, y mis pies golpean algo. Oh, claro, la laptop. Me siento y la tomo, solo para dejarla a un lado de mi almohada, pues supongo que no sería del todo conveniente que cayera al suelo._

_Esa misma noche, pasaron las horas, y terminé sentado en mi cama comiendo cereal mientras al otro lado de la pantalla Damien hacía lo mismo, a la una de la mañana... lendo, ¿no? Seh, eso pensé. Jajaja, cada vez que me acuerdo de me divierto, pues es tonto de muchas formas eso de cenar "con el otro" y para rematar: cereal; somos taaaaaan elegantes._

_Río ligeramente, y tallo mis ojos._

_Y después de comer, y hablar aún más, decidimos que lo mejor sería dormir, pues mi madre era algo estricta en cuanto las horas de dormir, aunque claro ella jamás se entera a que horas me duermo en realidad. Nos despedimos y... y lo dijo: El guardó un momento de silencio, se me quedó viendo a través de la pantalla, sonrió y dijo que me quería. Yo no lo dudé mucho, y le correspondí diciendo lo mismo, sin quitar de mi rostro la sonrisa boba._

_Me golpeo mentalmente por todo y sin embargo no dejo de ensanchar mi sonrisa. ¡Dior! ¡Pero que gay! Agh, enfermaré uno de estos dí... espera... ¿Y Dior? ¡¿Donde está Dior?! Salgo de mi cama rápidamente y busco debajo de la cama. Suelto un suspiro aliviado al verla. La tomo entre mis manos y vuelvo a sentarme en la cama. Uf, esa pequeña da sustos de muerte. Ah, no literales, pero se entiende el punto. Le sacudo un poco el polvo, y la dejo sentadita encima del portátil._

_Me acuesto, me meto bajo las cobijas de nuevo. Una fuerte corriente de viento levanta la cortina, y alcanzo a ver de nuevo hacia afuera. El día se ve bien; es decir, ojala deje de llover; es temporada de lluvia y toda esa cosa pero molesta a la larga. Pero a pesar de quejarme del clima, adoro como esa misma corriente atrae el aroma de tierra y madera mojada: es lo mejor del mundo. Esos esos son mis olores favoritos. Cierro los ojos de a poco, relajándome gracias al fresco aire. Lo mejor sería dormir un poco, ya que se que a la larga eso no sería bueno._

_Y así, cada vez un poco más, me dejo caer en brazos de Morfeo, sin retirar de mi mente la imagen de su sonrisa._

* * *

_-Pov Damien-_

_De repente, siento una luz intensa chocando con mis ojos cerrados. Acto reflejo: tomo mi almohada y cubro mi cara con ella. Si, así está mejor. Otra vez estoy reconciliando el sueño y escucho música rara retumbar por toda la casa. Agh, por el amor de Satán, ¿está haciéndolo en serio? Llevo mis brazos sobre la almohada y la presiono más contra mi rostro. No, no por favor, ¡No el 'Pocky Hocky'! ¡AGH! ¡De seguro lo hace a propósito! Si si si si si, ¡eso está haciendo! Hastiado, me quito la almohada de la cara para hacer algo al respecto, y la luz del sol me golpea el rostro. Suelto otra maldición y me siento rápido con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. La puerta de mi habitación está abierta... ugh, si, en definitiva fue él. Me paro de mi cama y camino a cerrar la puerta._

-¡PAPÁ! ¡BÁJALE A TU BAZOFIA DE MÚSICA! ¡YA ME DESPERTÉ, GRACIAS!

_Y gritado esto, azoto la puerta. Se oye una risa un tanto escandalosa, y la música se detiene. Pff, sabía que todo era plan con maña, ¡y no es la primera vez que lo hace! Me abre la puerta y hace escándalo para despertarme... ese maldito. No es divertido, ¡Pues claro que no lo es! Ni que fuera tan tarde... ¿O si?_

_Giro el cuerpo hacia la pared a mis espaldas y miro la hora en un pequeño reloj analógico: 11:56 AM._

_Oh bueno, creo que no es tan temprano como supuse. Miro ahora hacia la ventana de mi cuarto. La persiana está a la mitad, explicando el por qué de que el sol me atacara la cara. Ahora camino hacia la ventana y despliego totalmente la cosa esa que se enrolla y desenrolla. Y me quedo parado un momento, sin hacer nada realmente, mirando a mi alrededor con duda... ¡nah! mejor me duermo un rato más. Literalmente brinco a la cama y me hago ovillo. Todo es perfecto de nuevo... y luego suena el celular._

_Mierda, me estás trolleando, ¿no es así, mundo? ¿Te diviertes, verdad? De seguro es tu puto pasatiempo favorito... ¡Pues no funcionará!_

_Me siento de inmediato y tomo el celular. Ugh, es solo un mensaje. ¡Pude haberlo ignorado! Suspiro molesto. Bien, bien... ganaste esta vez; Mundo: 4541847 - Damien: 2 ¼_

_Haciéndole caso omiso a la imaginaria puntuación, abro el mensaje con desdén. Una sonrisa estúpida me aparece en el rostro._

_Eso es normal, ¿no? Estás todo molesto por todo y alguien se acuerda de ti, y tu sonríes por ello, ¿no?... Pf, a quien engaño. De haber sido cualquier aviento el celular al suelo por osar interrumpir mis maldiciones. Pero no; como se trata de un francés gruñón doble cara hasta siento cierta emoción por ello._

"Descartemos la improbable posibilidad de que estaremos ocupados y vallamos a hacer algo en la tarde."

_Sus mensajes son tan... uh, ¿Cómo se describe el hecho de que algo es una loca combinación entre sinceridad, indiferencia, demasiado directo y con un toque de ironía? Yo no sé, pero me gustan. Río ligeramente ante la formalidad que suele usar a pesar de estar ofendiendo de cierta forma. Veo la hora de nuevo: 12:01 PM. El tiempo si que pasa lento, y aburre. Me acuesto de nuevo, y estiro un mi cuerpo. Ya se ha escapado de mi el sueño, no tiene caso volver a dormir._

"Maple Street. 5:30 PM"

_Seeh, mis mensajes también son un tanto directos, y no lo niego. Pero no importa, nosotros nos entendemos. Además, como solo decir 'Maple Street' doy a entender que me refiero a ir un rato a los suburbios de la ciudad para andar un rato en bicicleta o algo así. Ayer estábamos hablando de eso: Como parte de uno de los mil temas de los que hablamos, nos preguntamos sobre que carajos hacía cada quien en su tiempo libre, y como lo esperábamos, resultó ser que ambos somos no hacemos mucho; Yo, por ejemplo uso parte de mi tiempo viendo películas y leyendo, creo que eso es en lo que invierto mas mi tiempo, no sé, me gusta mucho el cine, las películas, las historias y todo eso. Y todo me gusta, desde ciencia ficción hasta aquellas historias basadas en hechos reales; desde dramas super intensos estilo 'hazme-llorar', hasta, por mas bobo que se oiga, las románticas... uh, las románticas que también son comedias, no las románticas cursis._

_Chris, por su parte, me contó que sabe y le gusta tocar el piano... ¡el piano! quien lo diría, ¿no? Que un chico duro como el toque dicho instrumento es extraño, pero que más da. Eso explicó por que vi uno la vez que entré en su casa. En fin, terminamos decidiendo que algún día iríamos por allí para cambiar la rutina, y un paseo en bicicleta fue lo único que se nos ocurrió. No es la gran cosa, pero nos vamos a entretener un rato. El teléfono suena de nuevo. Lo tomo y abro el mensaje._

"(Y)"

_Woah Christophe, tus respuestas son tan profundas. Dejo el teléfono en la cama y me pongo de pie para, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, bajar a la cocina. Me comenzó a dar hambre, y sin embargo, no quiero toparme con mi papá en la cocina._

_Abro la puerta, y discretamente bajo las escaleras. Sigo avanzando hasta la cocina y, maldición... si está el allí. No me mal interpreten, él es un buen sujeto y todo eso, pero..._

-¡Hey, Damien! ¡Buenos días! ¿O tardes? jaja, que mas da. Ven, adelante, come algo... ¿o quieres esperarte a la hora de la comida? Siéntete como si estuvieras en tu casa. jaja.

_...habla demasiado. Y además a todo le agrega ese tonito burlón que agh, uno llega a detestar con el tiempo. El está lavando platos, de su desayuno seguramente, pues toda la casa huele a omelette. Viste con simples jeans, simple camisa, y simples zapatos; el no es alguien muy interesante. Todo lo dice con una sonrisita 'amigable', pero en serio, yo no puedo soportarla por mucho tiempo._

-Está bien. Solo, comeré lo que encuentre.-_ Dicho esto, camino hasta una repisa y tomo la barra de pan._

-Si te hubieras levantado temprano, pude haberte preparado el desayuno.-_ Dijo sin despegar la vista de lo platos, el agua y todo eso que estaba haciendo, y si, aún usando un tono de voz 'no-serio' indebida para cualquier adulto 'maduro'._

_Ahora voy hasta el refrigerador y saco lo necesario para hacerme un sandwich. Dios, soy un genio en la cocina; y nótese el muy obvio sarcasmo._

-Está bien, en serio. Tu solo... haz tus cosas.-_ Mi voz tiene un toque de molestia por la situación en general. El hombre gira a verme, y solo exclama un "oh..." y sigue en lo suyo._

_Pan, mantequilla, jamón, queso, lechuga, tomate, mayonesa, otro pan... joder, soy buenísimo en esto. Tomo el plato donde reposa mi "obra maestra" y me siento en la barra de la cocina. Papá limpia lo que dejé sin recoger. Rayos, a veces me siento mal por mi mismo; es decir, el se esfuerza y todo y yo termino mandándolo al carajo..._

-Ok, al terminar barre la casa y saca la basura, al fin y al cabo te falta moverte un poco.-_ Habla burlón. Yo arqueo una ceja._

_...y luego actúa de esa molesta forma y me doy cuenta que se lo merece. Ruedo los ojos, y asiento con la cabeza._

-Gracias.-_ y está a punto de irse, y después recuerdo que quedé de verme con Christophe después. Más me vale permiso o puede que ni siquiera me deje porque "ya es muy tarde para pedir permiso"._

-Por cierto, quiero salir a dar una vuelta en la tarde.

-¿A que horas?- pregunta un poco serio.

-A las cinco.

-¿Y a donde?

-A pasear en bicicleta.

-¿A que horas regresas?

-A la hora que digas.

-¿Y con quien?

-Con un amigo.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque... ah, ¿se nos antojó? ¡No lo sé! ¡Ya no me cuestiones!-

_Le digo con cierta desesperación. Detesto sus mil y un preguntas cuando le pido permiso para X cosa. ¡Siempre hace eso! ¡Hasta para ir a la tienda de la esquina tengo que llenar formularios! agh. El ríe después de mi última respuesta, y solo me da por mantenerme en 'poker face'._

-¡jajaja, claro hijo! Sabes que no hay problema, siempre y cuando llegues temprano.-_ Dice eso y me revuelve los cabellos como si fuera un infante. Exhalo frustrado._

_Me deja en la cocina. ¡Solo por fin! Es un jodido circo toparse con él._

_Termino de comer, y hago lo que mi padre me pidió. Subo a mi habitación y la ordeno un poco. Ahora solo queda esperar un rato más para verlo a él, una vez más._

_-Fin pov-_

* * *

Mira la hora antes de salir del cuarto; el reloj indica las cinco de la tarde. Se relaja un poco, no llegará tarde como lo había imaginado, y no es que suela llegar tarde pero por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que así sería. Solo una mala sensación.

Abre la puerta y la cierra sin cuidado detrás de él. Avanza relajado por las escaleras, con su teléfono en la mano y su billetera en el bolsillo, nunca se sabe cuando se pueden ocupar.

-¿A donde se supone que vas?

Al escuchar la voz proveniente del pasillo que está al costado de la escalera, se para en seco, e inevitablemente se pone un poco nervioso, pues no se suponía que hubiera alguien en casa además de él. Su madre camina justamente hasta quedar a pies de la escalera, cruza sus brazos y lo mira severamente.

-Ahh, c-creí que...

-Creíste que llegaría en la noche y seria bueno salir de casa mientras no estaba y sin permiso.- Interrumpe. Ella frunce ligeramente el ceño.

Chris agacha la cabeza, prácticamente asumiendo lo que ella sugería y afirmaba, con una mueca de disgusto. Se queda unos segundos así, y vuelve a encararla, está vez, poniendo un semblante neutro.

-¿Y puedo salir?

-No respondiste mi pregunta: ¿a donde se supone que vas?

-Iré a pasear un rato en bici.

Ella lo observa en silencio analizando lo que decía, analizando su actitud y su semblante. Está vistiendo pantalones formales, acompañando con zapatillas negras no muy altas y blusa blanca con algunos encajes. Si vestía así, es entonces porque no hace mucho que llegó, pues normalmente en cuanto lo hace, se pone ropas más cómodas. Christophe no desvía su vista de la mirada fría de la mujer, hacerlo sería demostrar nervios, y por ende, que no dice ir a donde el asegura.

Unos segundos más y es suficiente para ella; no descubre rastros de que esté diciendo mentiras.

-Llega antes de las ocho con treinta.

Al decir esto, se relaja. Había accedido. Estaba a punto de dar las gracias o algo así, pues no siempre lo deja salir cuando se lo pide, pero cuando se decide por hacerlo, su madre ya se había retirado sin decir más.

Chris a veces no sabía ni que pensar sobre ella. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien fuera tan frío, reservado, y misterioso? Hasta para Christophe ella lo hacía de sobremanera, pues no recuerda que en algún momento ella se mostrara cálida. Aunque él actuara así, no le llegaba ni a los tacones a su madre, pues le gusta agregar el toque de sarcasmo... seh, eso siempre hace entretenido ignorar gente y molestarla.

Le resta un poco de importancia y sale en camino, no sin antes ir a la cochera por la bicicleta. Actualmente, no era fanático de ella, pero aun la conservaba después de años por que ¿Qué niño no tiene bicicleta?, y aunque dejara de usarse ¿Qué persona es capaz de deshacerse de su bicicleta de la infancia? Por lo menos, él no. Le guardaba algo de aprecio a esas cosas, pues lo hacían recordar los buenos tiempos.

Avanza varias calles, hasta llegar casi a los límites del pueblo ya no tan pequeño. ¿Y porqué accedió a verse en esa zona? Fácil: poco tráfico, poca gente. Sería algo incomodo andar por allí esquivando autos, ¿no es así?

Llega específicamente a la intersección de la avenida principal (que estando tan lejos del centro ya no es tan concurrida), y la calle que acordaron: "Mapple Street" decía un pequeño letrero. Y justamente, sentado en la acera, a un lado de ese letrero, estaba Damien. La bicicleta del otro estaba tirada a sus espaldas, y al acercarse, el pelinegro sonrió ampliamente. Chris no evitó sentirse un poco atraído hacia la sonrisa esa, pero como pudo, desvió el pensamiento... momentáneamente, claro. Llegó a su lado, y tiró sin mucho cuidado, la bicicleta junto con la otra, y se sentó al lado del otro. Reposó sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas, y se quedaron en silencio un momento. Solo observando la gran arboleda que se veía al fondo, a unas cuantas calles. El viento fresco corría, y el cielo estaba medio nublado. El día estaba... perfecto.

El castaño gira a ver al otro, quien tenía su mirada fija en los árboles que sobresalían entre los techos de las pequeñas casas de ese sitio.

-¿Y a donde iremos?- Pregunta el ojirojo, sin dejar de ver los árboles. El se recargaba sobre sus brazos inclinados hacia atrás, y tenía las piernas cruzadas.

-Podemos ir a ese sendero que está entre el lado claro del bosque, e ir a ver un rato las cosas que hay en el Lago Stark, y regresar por donde mismo o por la carretera poco transitada.

Damien ríe ligeramente. Esto no molesta para nada al otro.

-Tenías las cosas bien planeadas, ¿no?

-Se me ocurrió de camino para acá.- Se para y toma la bicicleta. -Entonces, ¿vienes?

Damien lo observa un momento, y asiente rápidamente. Se para el también, y toma la propia.

Avanzan hacia adelante un par de cuadras, hasta que llegan al final de la calle, los límites del pueblo. Allí mismo, se abría paso a un campo no muy grande, que por cierto estaba bordado, cosa que no importó mucho, ya que unos cuantos metros a su izquierda, faltaba parte de esa sencilla barda, compuesta de estacas, todas unidas por un par de tiras de alambres de púas. Pasaron sin problema por dicha barda, avanzaron aún más hasta que se hacían más frecuentes los árboles, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban rodando por un camino angosto (no mas de tres metros de ancho) y las copas de los árboles casi cubrían el cielo. Allí, el olor a humedad era intenso, todo un deleite para ambos; y el aire ya no se sentía como antes, pues los mismo árboles le tapaba el paso a las corrientes de aire, sin embargo, aún se podía sentir el frío, y poco a poco iba en aumento, pues aunque no lo sintieran, ellos iban montaña arriba. Avanzaron un kilómetro de bosque, y después de subir una colina, divisaron enseguida el lago. Este estaba vacío, a pesar de que la gente usa ese lugar para acampar los fines de semanas o algo por ese estilo. Dejaron el par de medios de transportes recargados en una gran piedra, y caminaron hasta estar casi a orillas del agua.

Conversaron un largo rato, y terminaron ambos acostados uno al lado del otro, sobre las hiervas , sin hablar, sin nada, solo observando como los rayos de sol que se colaban entre los árboles y pinos, se reflejaban en el amplio lago; observando como las hojas de los mencionados árboles volaban con el aire y caían al agua dulce. De un momento a otro, se tomaron de las manos, mientras Damien jugaba con alguna que otra flor que encontraba a su alcance, mientras Christophe usaba su propia sudadera como una útil almohada; ambos sin decir ni una palabra, y a la vez, expresando lo suficiente a través de ligeras caricias en los brazos del contrario. Damien rozaba sus dedos en la piel del otro, sintiendo cada pequeña cicatriz de los brazos un poco bronceados por el sol del otro, que a comparación de su piel clara como el papel, estaba casi intacta de cualquier rastro de golpes y rasguños que, sin duda, abundaron cuando era solo un niño. Christophe llevó su mano hasta alcanzar los lacios cabellos del otro, y no dudo en enredar sus dedos en ellos solo para después comenzar a acariciarlo, sintiendo la piel de su cuello incluida en estas caricias que el castaño hacía con toda la suavidad que podía, con el único propósito de lograr el total agrado del otro.

El tiempo pasó lento entre silencios acogedores y pequeños besos superficiales, y cuando el cielo parecía comenzar a despedir al gran astro, decidieron que era momento de irse. A pesar de que estaba algo adormilados, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, avanzando por la vieja carretera que daba y terminaba en el pueblo, justo como Chris había sugerido e indicado. En el camino, sintieron como todo estaba ligeramente inclinado, debido a que justamente estaban descendiendo. El viento soplaba con gran fuerza a su favor, y rápidamente tomaron gran velocidad. Reían, pues disfrutaban como el aire hacía de las suyas y recorría indiscretamente por todo su cuerpo, despeinando sus no arreglados cabellos, agitando sus ropas. El castaño giraba a ver al otro de vez en cuando, pues le gustaba ver como la camisa abierta color azul permanente que usaba Damien por encima de su playera se agitaba y bailaba con el aire, simulando casi alguna especie de capa. Damien también giraba a ver al otro de vez en cuando, y en el segundo que lo hacían, cruzaban miradas, casi como si ese segundo estuviera especialmente reservado para mirar los intensos colores de sus miradas. Chris pensó que los tonos azules le quedaban bastantes bien al otro chico, resaltaba en gran medida los tonos de sus irises, y consideró en sugerirle la gama de colores, a pesar de que iba en contra de la costumbre del muchacho en usar ropas rojas, negras, grises y similares.

El camino por la carretera era un poco mas largo que por el bosque, a pesar de ser recto casi en su totalidad. Pero no importaba, pues estaban juntos y eso sin duda no lo cambiarían por nada.

Los minutos avanzaban y cada vez faltaba menos para llegar al pueblo. Rieron escandalosamente una vez más y dejaban de pedalear para avanzar por pura inercia, disminuyendo así su velocidad, pues de a poco, terminaron en la avenida principal de la ciudad. Avanzaron por calles perfectamente conocidas para ellos, solo para terminar su recorrido en la entrada de la casa del mayor. Bajaron de las bicicletas y se sentaron cansados sobre la banqueta, solo para sonreírse una vez más.

Damien invitó al otro a pasar por un poco de agua, sin embargo Christophe rechazó la oferta, pues faltaba poco para qué obscureciera y lo menos que quería era ser castigado por su madre. Decidieron que sin duda lo repetirían alguna otra vez, y aprovechando la falta de gente a los alrededores, Damien robó le pequeño beso en la mejilla. Se despidió levantando su mano, y entró en su casa, mientras sentía como Chris aún lo observaba, hasta desaparecer dentro de la propiedad.

Christophe sonrió ante la experiencia, y subió de nuevo a la bicicleta, para dirigirse de una vez por todas a su casa, ya que las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer a pesar de haber nubes en el cielo.

* * *

_-Pov Christophe-_

_Antes de abrir la puerta, reviso la hora en su teléfono, y por suerte, estaba allí diez minutos antes de la hora indicada. Me abro paso por la entrada con una boba sonrisa en mis labios y comienzo a avanzar por los primeros escalones que me dirigen a mi habitación, pues de repente comienzo a sentir unas ansias por dormir bastante._

_Noto un movimiento en la sala, y supongo que se trata de mi madre, ¿Quien mas si no era ella? Su voz se oye en todo el lugar, pues al ser una casa amplia, el eco está presente a donde quiera que fueras._

-Chris, ¿puedes venir?

_Me detengo en seco y mi sonrisa desaparece al instante. Su voz era calmada y el tono usado, un poco dulce. No gritó, habló de una manera bastante pacífica. Oh no, además me pidió si podía ir... ¡me lo preguntó! no con una voz forzosa o como algo que haría para sacar provecho, si no que lo dijo y pidió con una auténtica voz de madre amorosa. ¡Y usó el diminutivo de mi nombre! ¡Ella no suele usarlo! Ella grita mi nombre completo en mi rostro con dureza, buscando que cumpla con sus peticiones obligatorias. Eso no es bueno. No es nada bueno. Ella solo me habla así cuando..._

_Oh mierda, no..._

_-Fin pov-_

* * *

Otra noche en vela había pasado, y ahora se encontraba placidamente dormido en su habitación. Aprovechó el hecho de que el día anterior llego aún con tremendas energías y se dedico a ver películas toda la noche y no pudo haberse quedado más satisfecho con ello. No pudo haberse quedado más satisfecho con el día entero, pues de verdad le había gustado todo eso de salir de la rutina.

Se estira y comienza a despertar. Ningún rayo de sol sobre su rostro, ninguna canción estruendosa a volumen sobre-inaceptable. Despierta perfectamente a su ritmo y gusto, abriendo los ojos perezosamente y tomando su celular que había dejado en la mesa de noche. Eran las ocho treinta de la mañana, y consideró levantarse de una vez, pues se sentía un poco sofocado entre las cobijas. Se sentó y giró su torso haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda. Se paró descalzo hasta llegar a la ventana y abrir la persiana.

Oh joder no. Estaba totalmente nublado. Las espesas nubes no dejaban cruzar los rayos del sol casi en su totalidad, haciendo parecer que es mas temprano de lo que realmente es. Abrió la ventana, y el aire pronto entró en el cuarto, dejando pasar un agradable aroma a humedad. Aroma que hizo que se acordara del castaño de inmediato. Sonrió para nadie y tomó de unos cajones ropa limpia, al fin y al cabo no le haría mal una ducha tempranera.

Pasaron las horas, hasta llegar a ser la hora de la comida. Comió lo que su padre había preparado y tuvo la desgracia de conocer el nuevo repertorio de chistes malos de su padre. Aunque el hecho de haber sonreído un poco ante lo que le decía le había servido bastante, pues con ello, el adulto permitió al otro no lavar los trastes. Y felizmente subió a su mundito del segundo piso, o también podría llamarle habitación... lo que se le ocurriera primero. Se entretuvo garabateando sobre hojas recicladas de papel (porque el también pensaba que el mundo se jodia mas cada vez que se desperdiciaba el papel), navegó por internet, tomó una segunda ducha y hasta se dio un tiempo para leer un poco mas ese libro que había empezado ya hace bastante. En fin, su tarde consistió en aprovechar el ocio en todo su esplendor.

Y dieron las seis de la tarde. No era problema, aún tenía tiempo para seguir haciendo nada, pero le preocupó un poco el hecho de que Chris no hubiera ni siquiera saludado. No era obligación del menor estar relatándole cada cosa que hacía, sin embargo, desde hace días habían comenzado con la costumbre de enviarse mensajes dándose los buenos días, y claro, las buenas noches. Eso, y también era común que en sus tardes aburridas se pusieran a platicar como un par de locos y bien esa tarde podría ser una de ellas.

Cerró la persiana, dejando su cuarto en una leve obscuridad y fue a la cama decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, al fin y al cabo no podría perder nada al hacerlo. Y poco a poco se sumergió entre sueños y recuerdos.

Pasaron minutos, o quizás horas, no podría afirmarlo, pero lo sintió como si se tratara de un par de segundos; un sonido avisó la llegada de un mensaje a su celular. Abrió los ojos sin dificultad y vio su pantalla. Sonrió ampliamente al ver el remitente, pues el nombre 'Christophe' relucía en letras blancas. Abrió el mensaje y su sonrisa de desvaneció.

"Mi casa. Ahora. Tenemos que hablar."

Se inquieta por las palabras del otro. El siempre era directo con sus palabras, pero el 'tenemos' le preocupa. ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿O solo quiere molestarlo? Una mala sensación lo invade, lo mejor sería ir a ver que pasa. Se levanta, se viste, y se pone en marcha. El mismo mensaje vuelve a llegar, se lo ha enviado dos veces totalmente igual. Tuerce la boca un poco y acelera el paso ¿ahora que querrá ese cabrón?

* * *

Está sentado en las escaleras, con una expresión neutra y un poco sombría, esperando... solo esperando. Le ha enviado el segundo mensaje y no entiende como es posible que se tarde tanto. No sabe que decirle, trata de planearlo todo en su mente pero no encuentra la manera de hacerlo. Lo mejor sería solo decirlo.

Minutos que los utiliza en pensar sobre la situación, y tocan la puerta, y de inmediato se levanta a abrirla, pues lo menos que quiere es que su madre aparezca en ese momento, aunque igual sabe que lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se inmute. Encuentra a un Damien que sonríe levemente, y el por su parte, sigue neutro.

-Subamos a la habitación.- Dice Christophe antes de encaminarse a su propia habitación, seguido del otro, quien entendió que debería seguirlo en silencio.

Y así fue. Se quedó callado en el pequeño recorrido. Subieron las escaleras y doblaron por un pasillo bastante amplio, solo para llegar a una puerta de madera muy bien cuidada. Damien solo se siente confundido, pues no entiende en lo absoluto a que se debe el cambio de actitud del otro; ayer parecía estar tan bien, y ahora, un aura obscura invade el cuerpo de aquel chico. Christophe abre la puerta, y se aparte para que el otro sea el primero en entrar. Se trataba de una habitación sencilla, tampoco es la gran cosa. De hecho, había bastante desorden. Cosas en el suelo como cuadernos y libros, algo de ropa y bolígrafos. Un par de repisas estaban casi vacías, y miró un pequeño peluche en forma de jirafa también en el suelo. Las paredes eran coloreadas con un tono neutro beige y otra puerta se veía al fondo, algún armario o baño, de seguro. Lo que le pareció extraño, fue que a pesar del desorden en el suelo, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida, y en otra repisa, las cosas estaban bien organizadas. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, agregando cierta obscuridad al ambiente. El frío que aumentaba en el exterior debido a la humedad, comenzaba a sentirse también dentro de la casa. Camina con cuidado de no pisar lo que parecía ser un jarrón roto en el suelo, y se sienta en la silla del escritorio donde permanecía la computadora del contrario, junto con varias bolas de papel. Chris cierra la puerta detrás de si mismo y se sienta en su cama, de frente al otro.

-No pienso andar con rodeos, así que solo lo diré.

Con esas palabras, Damien le presta toda su atención, pues ahora se estaba preocupando un poco más. Se muerde los labios por dentro, y desea internamente que todo esté bien. Asiente con la cabeza, dando a entender el otro que puede proseguir. Chris se mueve incómodo, pues no creyó que fuera tan complicado. Traga saliva con fuerza, y hace que su voz salga con la mayor firmeza posible, pues su garganta siente crecer un horrible nudo que de seguro al final lo traicionará. Suspira pesadamente y gira su rostro hacia el suelo, pues no pretende que el otro lo vea cerrando sus ojos con cierta fuerza.

-Regresaré a vivir en Francia...

...

* * *

**Capítulo 10, concluido.**

**Solo... no me odien demasiado, ¿vale? Expresen sus opiniones vía review y no consideren golpearme por dejarles las dudas y las emociones en su clímax. **

**Création, se despide.**


	11. Chapter 11

...

Abre los ojos con una enorme sorpresa y una sensación en el pecho, una horrible sensación en el pecho lo invade. Su boca se abre y se cierra levemente tratando de articular alguna palabra, mas sin embargo se ve incapaz de que de sus labios salga algún sonido.

Christophe no se atreve a levantar la mirada, no aún. No aún después de que le dijo lo que creyó que jamás le diría a él. En otras ocasiones, en otras ciudades, solo desaparecía, ni siquiera se molestaba en avisarles a las personas con las que convivió que se iría para no regresar; pero todo era diferente en esa ocasión, pues en Damien había hallado a alguien a quien querer y lo mejor es que le era correspondido. Si, era cierto, lo quería, lo quería mucho, y por ello era tan difícil el solo considerar el tener que irse de ese pueblo, que por mas que quisiera negarlo, internamente sabía que su estadía allí fue asombrosa. Junta sus manos y las aprisiona la una con la otra con fuerza, pues siente un calor invadirle el cuerpo, una desesperación y una inmunidad ante la situación a la que tiene que sobrellevar. Se queda un momento en silencio, de a poco, alza la mirada y observa a Damien, tratando de entender cada rasgo que su rostro muestra, tratando de creer que aquello no era tan malo como se lo había imaginado. La mirada del contrario parece perdida y no duda en tratar de mezclar sus miradas. Lo mira fijo, con una cara a algo parecido a la decepción, o la pena por si mismo. Se sentía mal. Se sentía mal porque hacía sentir mal al otro. Cinco palabras fueron suficientes para condenarse a ambos a lo que de seguro sería una mala experiencia. Malos recuerdos. Una historia inminente.

Damien, por su parte, solo siente como su mente está en alguna clase de shock. ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿O de verdad que esa vez quiso exagerar sus bromas? No sabía que pensar. Se siente de regreso en el mundo real, cuando nota que el otro lo miraba fijamente, cosa que no dudo en corresponder. Sus miradas ya no expresaban la felicidad que solían transmitirse por el hecho de estar juntos, ahora la duda proveniente de ojos color rubíes y la tristeza de parte de un par de ojos marrón, se juntaban, solo para dar paso a lo peor.

Un silencio que atormenta está presente, y lo malo era que ninguno sabía como debería deshacerse de él. No sabían que mas decir porque sabían que ahora su tiempo estaría contado. Cada palabra contaba, y aparentemente, ya no había tiempo de sobra para bromear sobre todo.

-N-no puedes estar hablando en serio.

Su voz es débil, pues no creía en lo que había escuchado, o por lo menos no quería creerlo. Chris solo vuelve a bajar la mirada, y se queda así, en más segundos de su propio silencio. Esto no le agrada nada al pelinegro ¿porqué hacía eso? ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¡¿Porque no respondía?! Sabía que el había llegado de otra ciudad, y sabía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, mas nunca se imaginó que se iría de allí. Por alguna razón no lo considero y era feliz sin considerarlo, y ahora, joder, tendría que... no, no sabia que tendría que hacer, pues aún no se lo terminaba de creer.

-Chris, por el amor de Dior, ¡dime que está bromeando!

Se pasa una mano por el rostro, y el otro le dirige una mirada neutra. Lo mira directo a los ojos, pues pretende que sea totalmente entendido por el azabache. Se sienta a las orillas de la cama para quedar mas cerca del otro, quien mantiene los ojos cerrados, presionándose el puente de la nariz y esperando una respuesta.

-Damien...- Dice para que este lo vea. -No estoy jugando. No estoy mintiendo. Lo que escuchaste: iré a Francia.

El mayor retira la mano de su rostro, y se sienta con la espalda erguida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡¿Por qué carajos lo haces?!- Dice con una voz semejante a decepción. El castaño vuelve a suspirar.

-Madre así lo ha dictado. Así estaba previsto.

-¿Así que sabías que esto pasaría? ¡¿Que no tienes voz propia?! ¡Dile que no quieres irte!

Su volumen de voz iba aumentando con cada palabra. Fruncía el ceño. Chris quería mantenerse tranquilo, pero el como el otro le comenzaba a gritar le estaba desagradando bastante, pues el no lo decidió.

-No, no sabía que pasaría, aunque siempre sea así. ¡Yo no pude negarme! Y si lo hubiera hecho, no me harían caso, pues es algo que ella necesita hacer.

-¡Joder! ¡P-pero deben de tener opciones! ¿Porqué Francia? ¿Porqué tan lejos?

-¡Yo no se! ¡Yo no se nada, maldición! Es algo de familia, algo que se debe cumplir y ya, solo porque así se necesita.

-¡¿Y quien carajo lo necesita?!

Christophe se queda en silencio, observándolo, pensando. Ciertamente, el no sabía mucho de la situación, y aunque quisiera saberla, le especificaron que su tiempo de saber sería a futuro. A pesar de ello, su madre ya le había contando algunas cosas, el día anterior a ese, cuando le pidió amablemente que hablara con ella. Fue clara: Ella se iría unos días antes, él días después. Dos aviones, un par de viajes por carretera. Las razones se las compartiría antes de marcharse; pero por el momento, el no sabía mas. Joder, es que, ni siquiera estaba seguro de la profesión de su madre, y nunca antes deseó el momento para hablar con ella para enterarse bien de una vez por todas. Pero eso si, un apellido le dieron, y sabe que desde el momento en que pise el país extranjero va a tener que respetarlo pues de el, prácticamente, depende su existencia. Eso le han dicho.

Se quedó unos segundos más meditando todo. Damien se desesperaba, pues sencillamente le molestaba que el otro no le dijera nada, y si le decía, lo hacía a medias.

-Chris... - llamó él para que de alguna forma, le prestara atención.

-Beaumont.

-¿Qué?

-Beaumont. El lo necesita.

Lo miró dudoso. ¿Para que necesita este tal Beaumont a Chris? Un segundo... ¿Que no Beaumont es un lugar en Texas? Bueno, no importa, al fin y al cabo jamás memorizó bien las cosas en geografía. Pero no cree que el otro se refiera a Texas, así que lo toma como apellido; francés, supone. Y por alguna razón, la forma calmada en la que el otro le habla, también lo tranquiliza un poco. Inhala y exhala despacio, pues puede que no tenga caso molestarse por algo que el no sabía, sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse mal. Mueve la silla donde está sentado (gracias a las rueditas de la misma), y se acerca mas al otro, sin embargo antes de hacer nada, el otro toma la palabra. El castaño lleva una mano a la mejilla del otro, y la acaricia levemente con la palma de su mano.

-Joder, Damien. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiere ese hombre... ¿Qué se supone que quiere de mí? ¿Qué puede obtener de mi?- Pregunta retóricamente. El pelinegro lleva su mano hasta su mejilla y toma la mano que lo acariciaba. Las baja, y las reposa sobre su regazo.

-Es estúpido, Chris.- Dice calmado... demasiado. Con la mirada perdida en X lugar de la habitación. Suspira, solo para detonar de nuevo. -¡Es una puta estupidez! ¡Tu no puedes irte!- Apretó la mano del otro con fuerza.

-Damien, tranquilo...- Dijo ignorando el hecho de que presionaba su mano con bastante fuerza. Lo lastimaba; su mano tenían algunos golpes.

El ojirrojo clava la mirada en la del otro, y tristemente para ambos, era una mirada de desesperación. Chris lo mira con algo de preocupación y al otro solo le da por soltarle la mano con brusquedad.

Su mente de a poco se volvía un enredo, y la respiración se agitaba. ¿Por qué? si solo tenía a Christophe enfrente, diciéndole que ya no se verían ¿Eso no era tan malo? ¿o si? ¡Pues claro que si! Si eso no es malo, entonces ¿Que lo es? E-es decir, ¡¿que mas daba ahora?! Joder, ¡ya hasta se había acostumbrado a él! A su persona, a su aroma, ¡a su todo! ¿Regresaría a sus días de soledad? No, no podía ser así, ¡el no quería eso! El no quería quedarse solo, el no quería que el se fuera, el no quería... el lo quería a él.

La mano que antes sostenía la del otro permanecía en su pierna, y temblaba un poco, y Damien la observaba, observaba su propia mano. Christophe notaba como una extraña falta de brillo en los ojos del otro se hacía presente, y cedió ante sus propias emociones. Se sentía terrible, pues ahora provocaba en el otro chico toda esa... desesperación, o lo que sea que el otro estuviera sintiendo. Un dolor interno lo afligía y lo sofocaba. Joder, era un maldito por hacer todo eso, y no sabía que hacer, así que hizo lo primero que tuvo en mente: abrazó rápidamente al otro. Hundió su rostro en el hombro ajeno y lo abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza, como tratando de que nunca se fuera. A Damien lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no se opuso. Al contrario, correspondió al abrazo con fuerza y un odioso nudo en la garganta surgió de repente.

Y se quedaron así por minutos, sin querer soltar al otro, como si se transmitieran de esa forma las palabras que puede que nunca se dirían, como si de esa forma todo se evitara. La respiración del mayor se aceleraba, y Christophe escuchaba pequeños sollozos; definitivamente se iba a odiar de por vida por ser el causante de esas cosas. El castaño separo un momento el rostro del pecho del otro, solo para mirarlo a los ojos, solo para asegurarse de que lo peor no pasaba. Damien lo miro con cierta ternura; si, respiraba entrecortadamente, pero por suerte, no lloraba. No lo haría, no frente a él. El francés sonrió, y lo besó superficial y fugazmente; no pudo resistirlo al verlo así.

El ojirrojo se separó del abrazo, y a pesar de no querer escucharlo, no quería quedarse con esa pesada duda.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- Preguntó con algo de temor. Chris torció los labios, pues ni él estaba a gusto con la respuesta. Se quedó un momento en silencio, y respondió sin titubear.

-Este martes.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron con sorpresa. Mierda... ¡Eso sería en dos días! ¿¡Cómo alguien viaja de un día para otro?! ¡Las cosas se planean con tiempo, señores! no así t-tan... tan repentino todo. Todo tan repentino, que duele. Su labio inferior tembló un poco y en su mirada regresó esa tristeza que ya comenzaba a calmarse. Agachó la mirada, y prosiguió hablando.

-¿Y la escuela? ¿Ni siquiera esperarás a que finalice el curso?

-Eso seria mucho tiempo... me dijeron que todo eso lo tenían arreglado.

-Maldición.- Susurró Damien para sí mismo.

-Damien, mírame.

Chris alzó la barbilla del otro, haciendo que este lo mirara. Se observan en silencio, y el tiempo parecía detenerse. Allí estaba de nuevo; allí estaba esa mirada cálida que tanto le fascinaba a Christophe.

-Todo estará bien...- Dijo sin pensarlo realmente. -De alguna forma, puedo asegurarlo.

-¿En serio? ¿Como puedes decirlo tan seguro?- El castaño sonríe.

-No lo sé. Solo sé, que al final, todo estará bien.

Damien se contagia de dicha sonrisa aunque de forma triste y por alguna razón, creyó abiertamente a lo que el chico le decía.

-¿Y tus amigos? ¿Y tu hogar? ¿Y yo? ¿Y tu mascota?...

-Yo no tengo mascota.- Interrumpe, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

-No me interesa. Consíguete una y ten otra excusa para quedarte.

Se para de la silla, y antes de que proteste, se sienta en las piernas del otro. Le rodea el cuello con ambos brazos y le planta otro beso directo en los labios. El contrario corresponde gustoso y lo abraza por la cintura.

Tiempo pasó sin dar señales de ello mismo, pues trataban de disfrutar el momento, trataban de sencillamente olvidar todo aunque sea un poco. Que mas daba intentar lo improbable, sería casi imposible devolver las cartas que ya se han entregado. Solo... querían ignorar el hecho de que en unos días todo volvería a cambiar, desgraciadamente, para su mal; o bueno, eso no lo sabían ellos. Al carajo todo, ellos solo querían aprovechar el poco tiempo que de seguro les quedaba, ya verían que podrían hacer en otro momento.

Sus besos demostraban cariño, se abrazaban con fuerza y su mente se perdía en la sensación de tener al otro cerca. El sentimiento de vacío que había llenado el sentir de Damien una vez anunciada la noticia, era remplazada por vuelcos en el estomago que le recorrían el cuerpo entero cada vez que agradables sensaciones lo invadía; sensaciones provocadas por las manos del otro recorriéndole la espalda, sensación de los cabellos del otro entre sus dedos y sus lenguas jugueteando mutuamente. Cada leve roce lo sentían con gran intensidad, cada movimiento podían sentirlo en su máximo esplendor. El silencio que dominaba la habitación y el resto de la casa era perturbador por suspiros que debes en cuando se le escapaba a cualquiera de los dos y la ligera penumbra que antes había en la habitación se intensificaba, pues de a poco, en el exterior, el sol se ocultaba, dejando tras de él un cielo rojizo digno de cualquier atardecer que osa llamarse perfecto. El frío era compensado por el calor de sus cuerpos. Las corrientes frescas de aire eran casi inexistentes, pues se abrazaban, se abrazaban de frente estando ambos recostados en la cama, entrelazando sus piernas; posición adoptada después de los primeros cinco minutos. Todo parecía tan irreal. Todo parecía tan calmado. Sus labios danzaban al son de una lenta canción y el sonido de las ramas de algún árbol chocando levemente con el vidrio de la ventana era, de alguna forma, arrulladora.

Y apenas notaron, cuando una extraña música comenzó a sonar. Damien se separó de inmediato, solo para llevar su mano a su bolsillo y sacar su teléfono celular. Presionó algo en la pantalla y la música se detuvo; dejó por allí el teléfono, a la deriva en algún lugar de la cama. Antes de que Chris pudiera decir algo, el azabache lo tomó por ambas mejillas y volvió a besarlo. El otro le dio solo por sonreír ante lo raro que era el otro. Y continuaron en lo suyo, sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que de nuevo la música se oyese. Damien gruño y tomó su celular.

-Contesta.- Le dijo, antes de que rechazara la llamada de nuevo.

Damien rodó los ojos y se sentó, obedeciendo al otro, quien solo lo observaba mientras hablaba con quien sea al otro lado de la línea. El ojirrojo respondía desinteresadamente con 'Ajá. Si. Ya sé. Uhm.' y colgó sin despedirse. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Debo irme.

Chris baja la mirada y hace una mueca de disgusto. Se levanta y revuelve su cabello. El contrario lo imita y se alza de la cama, reacomodándose la camisa también. Y casi como si ya supieran y leyeran los pensamientos del otro, instintivamente se acercaron el uno con el otro y se abrazaron, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo ajeno una vez más. Lo hacían con delicadeza, como si tuvieran temor de causar daño; como si trataran de que el otro chico fuera algo frágil que tuviera que tratarse con extremo cuidado. No tardaron demasiado, y procedieron a salir de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras y saliendo ambos al patio, esto porque Chris no quería que su madre (si andaba por allí) los notara.

-Así que... ¿Te veo mañana en la escuela?- Preguntó el azabache con una sonrisilla.

-No.

Se disgustó consigo mismo e hizo una mala mueca. Damien abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa.

-P-pero en serio no irás a...

-Desde mañana faltaré.

-Chris... es decir, ¿ni por tu ultimo día de clases? ¿Ni siquiera para despedirte?

-¿Y de qué serviría eso? ¿Con eso evitaré irme?

-No estoy diciendo que algo cambie, solo que sería bueno para...

-¿Para quien? ¿Para los miles de amigos que tengo? No gracias. -Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

-Solo digo, que por lo menos por amabilidad deberías hacerlo.- Se disgustó.

-Mira quien habla de amabilidad- Rueda los ojos por la aparente ironía. Damien frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin embargo prefirió no seguir con el tema.

-Como sea.- Suspira y se relaja. Chris se acerca al otro y le pasa una mano por sus cabellos, para después acariciarle un poco la mejilla.

-Lo siento. Se que debería mencionárselo por lo menos a Greg, pero, no quiero molestar a nadie.

-Pues eso ya es decisión tuya. - Mencionó en tono neutral.

Le devolvía la mirada. Después de eso ambos, sin palabras, caminaron un par de cuadras. El cielo ya estaba obscuro y el manto de estrellas era cubierto por nubes espesas sin deseos de dejar a la vista el brillo de los astros. Las luces de las calle es lo que permitía su visión. El aire se había calmado un poco, y el frío no era tan crudo como lo habían pensado. Christophe se detuvo de repente, a un par de metros de la siguiente calle. Indica que debe regresar, y el azabache lo comprende. Se rodean mutuamente con sus brazos por un pequeño momento, sintiendo una melancolía por lo que sea que pasará. Se despidieron; fue una despedida como cualquier otra, pues creían firmemente que esa no era una despedida definitiva. Con suerte, se volverían a ver al día siguiente.

Se quedó unos segundos observando como se alejaba mientras este avanzaba por las obscuras sombras de los árboles que estaban sobre la acera. Dio la media vuelta y regreso a su casa. Entró sin hacer mucho escándalo, cerró la puerta tras de si mismo. Ya había unas cuantas cajas vacías en el estudio, de seguro para comenzar a guardar todo. Su madre apareció por la sala y de allí, al estudio. No se equivocó, pues ella introdujo en dichas cajas los libros que cargaba. Pronto la mayoría de sus pertenencias también estarían allí. Agacha la mirada y sube las escaleras. Abrió la puerta, solo una lámpara estaba encendida. Avanzó, se recostó sobre su cama, y después de unos momento de pensamientos triviales y molestos, giró a ver su armario; el también debería comenzar a empacar. Pero no hoy, no esa noche. Ya tendría tiempo para eso la tarde del día siguiente, después de comer algo y de despedir a su madre. Ella se iría un día antes, no entendía el porque, pero siempre fue así. Supone que en ese momento es cuando se le explicará todo, y eso espera. Todo tendrá sentido, y en seguida, se quedaría solo en casa como es lo habitual, y al día siguiente, algún sujeto uniformado pasará por él.

Todo está planeado, todo está arreglado. Todo lo tienen bajo control, y pareciera como si eso nunca les fallaba. Lo que querían, lo conseguían, solo hacía falta algunas influencias y ellos tenían muchas. No, ellos eran la influencia principal, ellos movían todo, lo que dicen, lo hacen, así de fácil.

Paseó su mirada por la habitación. No era la mejor que había tenido, pero sin duda le agradaba bastante. Grande y sin muchas cosas, justo como le gustaba; no tenía más de lo que consideraba necesario. Observa los objetos en el suelo, las cosas rotas y tiradas sin compasión victimas de una ira pasada.

Esa misma tarde, cuando madre le informó que era momento de irse una vez más, en lugar de tener una tristeza, sintió molestia total. Ella se lo comentó seriamente, y el se quedó en silencio, en total silencio. Su mente se volvió vacía y ella seguía viéndolo sin mucha emociones reflejadas en su mirada, esperando una respuesta que nunca recibió. Normalmente hubiera comenzado a preguntar hacia donde irían un tanto emocionado, pues le gustaba conocer lugares nuevos, sin embargo esta vez la noticia fue paralizante, por así llamarlo.

_"Necesito que comiences a empacar. Nos iremos del pueblo"_

Palabras simples y totalmente tóxicas para él. Intentó contradecir, por lo menos preguntar, pero su voz no salía de sus labios. Ella solo continuó hablando.

_"Beauvais: No está muy lejos de París. Allí residiremos de ahora en adelante. Tienes hasta el martes."_

Y el solo se alejó, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. No quería saber más, no quería escuchar más, de momento. Salió del estudio, se encerró en su habitación y una impotencia lo invadió. Solo le quedaba dejarlo salir de alguna forma, desquitarse con lo que sea. Cerró las cortinas, la luz lo molestaba. Omitió el querer gritar, lo escucharía. Gruño internamente. Su respiración se agitaba. Tiró las cosas de la repisa, y golpeó la pared varias veces hasta hacerse daño en la mano. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y a pesar de estar solo, la limpió de inmediato. Se calmó por un momento, tomó su móvil, tecleo un poco y envió. "Mi casa. Ahora. Tenemos que hablar." Y solo restaba anunciarlo. El resto, es historia.

Ahora el se recostaba de lado, y su vista divisó a su jirafa. La recogió del piso delicadamente y la puso sobre su mesita de noche, dejando que Dior lo observara. Lleva la mano hasta la lámpara que está en la misma mesa y la apaga. La obscuridad lo reconfortaría de alguna manera, la idea le agradaba. Solo dormiría un rato; si, eso haría. Pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar, no consideraba pelear una guerra perdida. Reservaría sus alientos para lo peor, pues era probable que aún eso no llegara.

...

Se alejó caminando a un paso apresurado. Cruzaba calles y calles, revisaba la hora de vez en cuando un poco preocupado por lo que sea que pudieran decirle. Eran las nueve treinta de la noche, relativamente tarde para alguien con un padre estricto con los horarios de llegada. El frío comenzó a sentirse, pues no portaba más que una simple camisa de mangas cortas. Entró a la residencial donde habitaba y zigzagueó por unas cuadras más hasta que, por fin, traspasó las rejas que delimitaban su propiedad. Avanzó por el patio y observó luces apagadas en el interior de la casa.

Giró la perilla de la puerta principal y entró en silencio. Por suerte, su padre no estaba presente; a veces tenía sus ventajas que su progenitor se durmieran a tan jóvenes horas de la noche. Cerró todo con llave y subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde solo llegó y se aventó sobre la cama. Esta estaba desarreglada, por lo que solo le bastó quitarse los zapatos para meterse bajo las sábanas. No se quitó la ropa que portaba, ni pensaba hacerlo.

Estaba psicológicamente agotado. Recuerdos se le venían en masa a la cabeza, al igual de una gran cantidad de dudas sin lógica respuestas. ¿Tenía caso evitarlo todo? ¿Fingir le ayudaría de algo? _¿Evitar? ¿Evitar qué? ¿Lo que no tiene solución?_ Quizás, de alguna forma todo se arregle. Siempre hay una solución para todo ¿no? _Eso no sirve si te han confirmado lo peor._ ¡Pero se pueden encontrar alternativas! No todo tiene que acaba mal. _¿Alternativas? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué al final te des cuenta de que todo esfuerzo es en vano? No hay alternativas, el destino fue sellado por sus labios al confirmarlo._ No... ¡No! ¡No puede acabar así! De alguna forma eso no es merecido. _¿Merecido? ¡JA! ¿Y que se supone que deben merecer? ¿Un gran premio por las personas más responsables, simpáticas y buenas del mundo? Lo dudo rotundamente._ ¡Pero no somos malos! ¡¿Eso no es suficiente?! _No, no lo es. La vida no es una conformista. Acostúmbrate._ ¿Acostumbrarme? ¡¿Acostumbrarme?! ¿A qué? ¿A una bazofia como vida? ¡De ninguna forma! _Bien ¿Ya ves? Tú tampoco eres tan conformista y marica como se cree._ ¡¿Y quien carajo lo cree?! ¡Me interesa un reverendo comino lo que se cree! _Ajá, dime más._ ¡A la mierda con eso! ¡A la mierda con todo!

Su mente era un desastre. Una impotencia lo invadía y lo molestaba, y una duda creaba nudos en su garganta. Se sentía débil, no sabía que más hacer. Se pone en una posición fetal y se abraza, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos esperando dormir; esperando... despejar su mente.

_Claro. Pero, ¿Eso es definitivo? ¿De verdad quieres echar todo a la basura así por así? ¿Te das por vencido tan fácil?_ Bueno... no. Estoy seguro que no me daría por vencido tan pronto. No si es por él. _Uhm, con que por él, eh. Debes de apreciarlo._ Lo quiero. _¿Entonces porqué no intentas algo?_ ¿Intentar? ¿Que? _Lo que creas conveniente. No finjas que deseas quedarte quieto._ ¡Pues claro que no me quedaré quieto! _¿Que piensas hacer entonces?_ Uh... Buena pregunta. _Correcto. Se nota que rebozas de imaginación._ ¡Hey! ¡Yo tengo imaginación! Por el hech... _Shhht, calla, pierdes tu tiempo._ Tiempo. ¿Cuanto crees que nos quede? _El que quieras. El que te propongas. El que desees esperarlo._ Esperarlo... ¿Lo volveré a ver? Si es que... nos queda... _¿Te quedarás quieto? Haz algo._ Podría, despedirme y... despedirlo. _¿Es definitivo? ¿Te das por vencido tan fácil?_ No... Yo, lo quiero. No lo merec... _No tiene solución. ¿Insistirás?_ Todo tien... Solución... _¿Fingirás estar bien para él? ¿Y en la mañana?..._

Todo perdía sentido. Todo perdía coherencia. Se ha perdido en algún mundo de sueños, esperando escapar un rato de la locura que era la realidad. La ficticia realidad que vivía y se adentraba cada vez más.

* * *

**Y he allí el onceavo capítulo.**  
**Ahora; tienes la oportunidad de sacarme una gran sonrisa, seap. Solo dime lo que piensas acerca de como va el rumbo de esta historia y trata de no desearme cosas malas por -de nuevo- las dudas y bluh bluh, eso.**

**Création, se despide.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Para Ann (guest): Primero que nada, te agradezco enormemente por todo. Me lees desde hace bastante, me haz mencionado muchas veces lo mucho que te gusta mi historia y eso me hace muy feliz:'D En serio te agradezco a ti, y a cualquiera que sigue la historia. Sencillamente me dan más motivos para continuar y mejorar. Claro que no te lo había dicho y eso; pero lo agradecía siempre... mentalmente:3 (?)  
Y para responder tu pregunta (que de seguro varias personas también tienen) La duración de esta historia... ... Es un secreto-3-  
****Muajaja! -Feel like Hussie.-**

**Eso era todo. Quédense con la duda:3 ¡Las quiero! y les agradezco por seguir leyendo este buen intento de drama extraña:***

**Ahora si, venga el capítulo.**

* * *

Enciende con desdén la centelleante luz proveniente de la lámpara. Se queda quieto, sentado sobre su cama, viendo algún punto perdido de la nada. Lleva ambas manos a su rostro y lo talla bruscamente, solo para dejarlo de hacer inmediatamente y abrir los ojos de a poco. La luz lo encandila a pesar de ser tan tenue y un frío aflige su cuerpo. La ventana se encontraba abierta por su propio descuido, lo ha notado ya, pues comenzaba a sentir una ligera brisa. Se levanta de su cama con el propósito de cerrar dicha ventana, y una vez lo hizo, se quedó viendo a través de ella. El clima regresaba a ser lluvioso, y a pesar de serlo en menor medida que en días anteriores, esto igual no parece agradarle. Hace una mueca de insatisfacción y cierra la persiana, haciendo que ni la luz del exterior ingrese a su habitación. Su reloj marcaba ya las 6:37 AM y eso, en comparación de lo que normalmente acostumbraba, ya era tarde para comenzar su rutina y prepararse para ir a la escuela. La idea le disgustaba, pero el solo pensar en levantarse de su cama, la idea de regresar a convivir con un mundo de gente, lo molestaba. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ni tenía ánimos de hacerlo. Consideró la gran idea de faltar a clases, pero la omitió con el saber de que su padre no se lo permitiría. Ese hombre sencillamente no lo dejaba y ni siquiera fingir algún malestar lo salva, pues aún estando enfermo, Robert* (su padre) no le permite faltar. Suspira cansado y avanza hacia el cuarto de baño. Se asea y se viste con lo primero que logra tomar de su armario.  
(N.a:*Haciendo uso del nombre del padre de Damien Thorn, de la película "La profecía".)

A pesar de no querer hacerlo, baja a la cocina y toma una manzana. Se sentía hambriento pero no deseaba quedarse a conversar con el hombre que recién despierta un poco apresurado para precisamente alcanzar a conversar con el muchacho. Toma la mochila que reposa en el sofá de la sala y sale por la puerta principal, solo para avanzar a través del patio, atravesar la reja que delimita la propiedad y encaminarse a la escuela. Como una costumbre, se coloca los auriculares y reproduce la lista de reproducción que el mismo creó para momentos en los que no se sintiera del todo bien pues cierto era, que era de su gusto que el género musical coincidiera con su humor, en este caso, un tanto deprimente.

Si, se sentía triste, pues no sabía que iba a pasar con Christophe. ¿Era cierto cuando le dijo que ya no iría a la escuela? Tiene la esperanza de que eso no sea así. Ni siquiera se le ocurría como toleraría estar quieto y sentado por varias horas, con Chris esas horas eran hasta agradables en todos los sentidos. ¿Era verdad que el chico se iría el día próximo al actual? Con solo pensarlo cierra los ojos con fuerzas para que esa idea no crezca más. No quiere aceptarlo, no quiere que el otro se aleje. Cambia el estilo de música para animarse un poco, pero a pesar de eso, sus dudas ante la idea de una despedida definitiva no logran desaparecer. Y el cielo nublado y amenazante a una nueva lluvia tampoco ayuda mucho. ¿Desde cuando los días nublados lo entristecen? El adora los días así. El aroma, la sensación del aire recorriendo su cabello, sentir la brisa en su piel... ¿Por que, entonces, todo parecía tan sombrío? Oh, claro. Desde que esos días le hacen recordar a Christophe. El castaño ama ver un cielo claro rebosante de nubes, y él ama que el otro lo ame. ¿Y ahora? ¿Con quien se supone que compartirá un buen paseo por el bosque? ¿Con quien correrá bajo la lluvia? ¿Con quien compartirá besos y caricias? No se le ocurre ni un solo candidato o candidata para ello. No, no. No puede pensar en nadie más. El está seguro que no conocerá nadie similar al francés en el resto de su jodida vida. A pesar de ser meses los que convivieron juntos, solo meses, se aferra a la idea de que parecía que ambos fueran conocidos de toda la vida, pues se comportaban como ello desde el primer día en el que se conocieron. Ese día, esa tarde en la que lo encontró en aquel parque su vida había dado un giro total, y no lo había notado. ¡Por supuesto que no! Si ese sujeto llegó tan repentinamente que no alcanzó ni siquiera a considerar que las cosas terminarían así... ¿Y realmente, han terminado ya?

Atraviesa la puerta del edificio y solo entra al aula que le corresponde. No, aún no habían iniciado las clases, pero él ya no quería saber nada de nadie. Solo tomó asiento y se quedó allí, escuchando su música que de nuevo regresaba a ser un poco sombría.

...

En el pasillo, un chico rubio detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo solo para ver como Damien entraba al salón rápidamente. Entró con la cabeza agachada y avanzaba apartando a cualquiera que no notara su presencia; portando una sudadera gris, jeans y tennis, como siempre. Sin embargo, esa vez se notaba como su ropa estaba un poco descuidada, siendo que a pesar de que no lo dijera y lo negara, Damien cuidaba un poco el como se veía. Phillip terminó de guardar lo que sea que guardaba en su casillero, y dudo un momento si sería buena idea ir a hablar con el otro. Lo menos que quería era incomodar más de lo que de seguro ya se sentía el otro. Se mordió un labio. En serio quería ayudar un poco, pero conocía a su amigo; el era terco, y si el no deseaba hablar, no lo haría y punto. ¿Era buena idea arriesgarse? Lo pensó un minuto más de la cuenta y avanzó hacia el aula. Ni siquiera le tocaba la primera clase con él, pero que más daba, eso no tiene importancia alguna, realmente.

...

Se quitó uno de los dos audífonos solo para distraerse un poco. Una vez, no creyó el hecho de que alguien puede recordar a alguien con simples estrofas en versos, pero joder, si, si que se puede. Aquella canción fue suficiente para rechazara la bizarra idea de olvidarse de él... otra vez. No, ya no importaba intentarlo, pues lo quiere en serio, y uno sabe que es así cuando deseas olvidar a alguien y es un fracaso total. Un nudo en su garganta se formó, en serio quería desahogarse de alguna forma. Pero no podía llorar. No debía llorar. En cuestión de minutos el lugar se llenaría de odiosas personas y lo menos que quería eran miradas sobre él. ¿Quien dice que los chicos no deben llorar? No lo sabe, pero el muy idiota de seguro no tuvo a alguien lejos de su persona. Lejos a la persona que quería. ¡Maldición! Si Chris estuviera allí, de seguro se hubieran puesto a sacar teorías locas sobre quien dijo eso, solo para después contradecirlo con argumentos raros y burlarse del muy desgraciado. Si estuviera allí, de seguro estarían riendo por lo que sea, como si de dos niños pequeños se tratara. Si estuviera allí, el otro estaría sentado en el suelo mientras él permanecía en la silla, solo observándose en silencio y una sonrisa en el rostro. Si estuviera allí, de seguro hubieran tomado el riesgo de besarse una vez más, a pesar de estar separados de todos por solo una puerta, y lo hubieran disfrutado como nunca, con un delicioso toque de adrenalina. Si estuviera allí, de seguro esa traicionera lágrima no estaría recorriendo su mejilla sin consideración alguna; de seguro no estaría recordando las cosas buenas y considerando su compañía; de seguro, absolutamente seguro, todo sería mas simple, mas sencillo, y sin duda, mas alegre. Pues eso había logrado Christophe, había logrado que una alegría invadiera el corazón del pelinegro, sin buscar algo a cambio, todo sin condiciones.

Escucha como la puerta se abre lentamente, y casi por acto reflejo, limpia su rostro con la manga de su sudadera y se recuesta en sus brazos. Fingiendo descansar sobre el mesa-banco. Su respiración se agita y su mente lo hace considerar que quizás se trate de quien tanto anhela. Se muerde un labio y cierra los ojos al escuchar como la puerta se cierra y en seguida, pasos lentos. Se imagina a Chris avanzando hacia él, con cierta delicadeza y, no sabe porque, temor. Los pasos se detienen cerca de él; siente una presencia, alguien observándolo. Trata de regularizar su respiración y se relaja. Una mano acaricia levemente sus cabellos, su cabeza. Abre los ojos sorprendido, aquello era demasiada coincidencia. Solo Chris hacía eso, solo Christophe hubiera entrado de aquella forma, solo Christophe...

Levanta la mirada rápidamente hacia la presencia que lo tocaba, un tanto desesperado y apresurado.

La otra persona lo mira con total sorpresa, el acto brusco del otro es lo que no esperaba.

En sus ojos, en seguida se pudo notar una enorme decepción y lo observó directo a los ojos. No era él. ¿A caso podía ser más ingenuo?

Posa ambas manos en su regazo y gira la vista hacia abajo, un tanto culpable, por algún motivo. La fría mirada del otro le bastó para saber que de seguro algo hizo mal. Se acomodó su bufanda, solo esperando la reacción del otro.

Se molestó. Se molestó consigo mismo. ¿Como era posible creer que en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora se toparía con él? Es tonto siquiera considerarlo. Cerró sus manos con fuerza.

-¿Que quieres, Phillip?- Habló disgustado.

-Pretendía hablar un momento contigo, y a-ayudar si hacía falta, pero ya no se si estuvo bien.- Levantó la mirada para enfrentarse con la de el de ojos rojos quien, como esperaba, lo veía disgustado.

-No me vuelvas a tocar así ¿Me oíste? No se te ocurra repetirlo.

El tono de voz empleado preocupó al británico. Una voz profunda, y hablaba despacio, como si cada palabra quisiera imprimirla permanentemente en su mente. Lo observó con dureza ocultando su temor de que algo malo haya pasado, y asintió una vez con firmeza. No comprende la petición del otro. Bien, sabe que no es algo muy "normal" sentarse a su lado y tranquilizarlo un poco (porque notó como este se apresuraba a recostarse sobre la mesa) acariciando su cabeza como si de alguna mascota se tratara, sin embargo ¿Porque esa actitud hacia el gesto cariñoso? Eran amigos, ¿Cuál era el problema?

-Bien.- Se recostó de nuevo sobre sus brazos girando su rostro al contrario de Pip. -Largo.

-Damien, ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó tranquilamente. Para mala suerte de cualquiera, el timbre resonó por toda la escuela.

-Nada. Solo vete.- Cerró los ojos con fuerza y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Hey, sabes que puedes decirme lo qu...

-¡Solo déjame solo!

Phillip, ante tal grito solo lo veía molesto y desaprobatoriamente, a pesar de que el pelinegro no pudiera verlo. Lo observó en silencio por un par de minutos más y se paró de la silla indignado. Se fue del aula, sin cuestionar más y sin querer hacerlo pues era demasiado obvio que el otro no se dejaría ayudar en ese momento. Cerró la puerta con fuerza tras de sí, y avanzo hacia cualquiera que fuera la clase que le tocara. Sabía perfectamente que el moreno no hablaría sin asistirle un rato, y eso es exactamente lo que haría. De seguro en la salida lo obligaba a hablar, y mejor aún, le diría a Gregory, el es el rey de la insistencia, de seguro ayudará con gusto. Y a todo esto ¿Dónde estará Christophe?

...

Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza, y solo para comprobar lo obvio, levantó la mirada de nuevo. Estaba solo de nuevo. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla y suspiró. ¿Era mucho pedir que nadie lo interrumpiera en las situaciones menos apropiadas? Aparentemente si, pues cuando estaba a punto de suspirar de nuevo, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, entrando por ella unos cuantos chicos. Se recostó de nuevo en sus brazos, tratando de ignorando a las personas que entraban, sin embargo, éstas gritaban en lugar de hablar como gente mas o menos normal. El ruido incrementó y de a poco el silencio regresó. Una voz carrasposa se escuchó y se levantó, de a poco, de sus brazos. La clase había comenzado y precisamente ese día todos parecían estar felices, contentos y despreocupados de la vida... no pudo sentir mas repulsión ante ello. ¿Qué? ¿A caso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para recalcarle que estaba solo? ¿Era parte del plan joderle la vida a Damien? Seeeh, de seguro son así las cosas.

Giró su vista hacia su izquierda, y se topó con la escena de un mesa-banco vacío. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a girar su rostro hacia enfrente, temiendo y aceptando, que de seguro no volvería a ver ese lugar ocupado por la misma persona.

* * *

La alarma de su teléfono celular fue lo que lo despertó casi de inmediato. Entreabre los ojos solo para desactivar dicha alarma y volver a cerrar los ojos. Se dio la media vuelta, acomoda las sábanas (que estaban a punto de caerse de la cama) sobre su cuerpo y se acurruca de nuevo. De a poco y de nuevo, comienza a quedarse profundamente dormido y pierde noción del tiempo, hasta que una música suena de nuevo, despertándolo. Se talla la cara y decide omitir el quitar la alarma, al fin y al cabo la canción era de su agrado y siempre lo animaba un poco escucharla de vez en cuando. Se sienta rápidamente, pues es consciente que su segunda alarma es la que ha sonado, avisándole que eran ya las ocho y treinta de la mañana. Lo menos que quería era no alcanzar a hablar con su madre.

Se puso de pie, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, pues se hallaba descalzo. Caminó hacia el armario y se vistió un poco más decente, quitándose de encima el pantalón pijama. Jeans, tennis, una playera blanca sencilla... ñee, esto era decente para él. Arregló un poco la cama y demás. Bajó las escaleras con calma, tratando de lucir normal, a pesar de que por dentro se desataba una guerra con falta de coherencia. Porque estaba a punto de hablar con madre, a punto de ser informado a cerca de todo lo que se le permita saber y con algo de suerte, quizás, solo quizás se le ocurra cambiar de planes y no salir del pueblo. Quizás decida que Beauvais no es tan buen lugar como parece, y decida que Colorado no es tan mal lugar como parece. Con algo de suerte será así, pero ¿Cuando su suerte ha sido buena? No recuerda una ocasión donde la suerte haya estado totalmente de su lado. No, la suerte no es buena con él, sin embargo cree en las casualidades ¡oh! ¡Pero claro que cree en ellas! porque ¿A caso Damien no había sido una? Confía plenamente en la casualidad de haberse conocido, y de haber sido "buena" suerte, no estarían a días de separarse. De solo recordarlo un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadía y provocaba que sintiera ganas de regresar a su cama, a reposar y solo pensar. Pero debía ser fuerte. Cualquier cosa, cualquier expresión fuera de lo relativamente normal, sería notado al instante por ella. Ella no era para nada ingenua, es muy lista como para fingir que estaba bien. Se detuvo justo antes de bajar por completo por las escaleras, y respiro hondo; inhaló y exhalo... debía permanecer neutro, no mostrarle debilidad. De ser así, solo lo ignoraría y no hablaría, y él necesitaba que hablara.

Retomó su paso, confiando en sí y en que su rostro no expresara nada; debía olvidar, de momento, todo lo malo. Giró hacia la derecha; un par de metros más y atravesar el umbral. Dio directamente con la sala que a su vez, tenía dos puertas más: una en la pared opuesta, justo delante de él tras avanzar por en medio de la sala; la otra en la pared de su derecha. Camino hacia enfrente, entrando por la primera puerta mencionada. Esta, tenía un marco de madera, y vidrio en ella. Se acercó lentamente y giró la chapa lentamente. Entró a la habitación en silencio.

-Llegas tarde.

La voz de la castaña era firme. Se encontraba sentada en un banco sencillo color negro, haciendo juego con el piano de pared que se encontraba allí mismo: el estudio. Además de ello, allí también había un escritorio con muchos hojas de papel desordenadas encima, floreros en unas cuantas mesitas, y al fondo, una gran ventana con la cortina cerrada.

Christophe se sentó en un sillón frente al escritorio, quedando así a espaldas de su madre, quien parecía estar muy concentrada acariciando las teclas blancas y negras.

-No sabía que había un horario que cumplir.

-No. No lo hay.

-Entonces como dices que...

-Shht.

Con ese simple ruido, Chris guardó silencio al instante. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, pues le molestaba la facilidad con la que la mayor lo hacía obedecer; le tenía mucho respeto como para tratar de enfrentarla en serio. Unos momentos de incómodo silencio se hicieron presentes, momentos en los que el chico no podía hacer más que verse las manos o observar los largos cabellos de su progenitora... lo que fuera menos aburrido.

-Haz descuidado tus clases de piano, ¿no es así?

-Sin una maestra que se dedique a hacerlo no puedo avanzar mucho.- Dijo refiriéndose a la mujer.

-Debiste insistir.

-Debiste escuchar.

Se quedó en silencio, solo para que repentinamente, comenzara a tocar el fragmento de una pieza de nivel medio-superior. Ella era hábil en lo que se proponía. El solo se dedicó a escuchar. Un par de minutos después, al momento que la sonata terminó con sonidos graves consecutivos, giró sobre el banco para quedar frente a frente con su hijo único. No estaban a más de metro y medio de distancia.

-A lo que sé, conoces la canción y la dominas ¿Correcto? Dime el nombre.

-Moonlight Sonata. - respondió simplemente. Sus miradas se cruzaban, comenzando a luchar absurdamente entre si, en un infantil juego de miradas. La más dura y fuerte, es la que ganaba aquí.

-¿Compositor?

-Beethoven.

-¿Duración original?

-ahh...

-¿escala?

-...

Se quedó en silencio, y agachó la mirada. Joder, ¡hacía eso a propósito! Cuestionarlo cruelmente para intimidarlo y que perdiera él... ¡menuda madurez! Según ella le hacía un favor, y él no logra entender a lo que se refiere.

-No solo es memorizar la canción, Christophe. La teoría importa también.- Sonríe victoriosa.

Vuelve a subir la mirada, y antes de alcanzar a prestar atención en la diminuta sonrisa burlona de la contraria, ella se pone de pie para comenzar a ordenar la numerosa cantidad de hojas blancas y sin quedar totalmente de frente al muchacho, claro.

-¿Sabes donde viviremos desde ahora?

-Beauvais. Así me ha dicho usted.

-Está a menos de cuatro kilómetros de París, por lo que es una ciudad grande, creo yo; llevo años sin estar allí.- Hace una pausa, en la que termina totalmente de acomodar los papeles, y después de meterlos en un portafolios sencillo, vuelve a sentarse en el banco del piano, de frente a Chris.

-Esta ciudad cuenta con su propio aeropuerto, y es una lástima que no haya un vuelo directo desde Estados Unidos... por lo menos no desde Denver. - El chico le prestaba toda su atención, y ella se recogía el cabello al par que seguía hablando. - Por eso, debemos tomar dos aviones. Uno, desde el aeropuerto internacional de Denver hasta el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy de New York. Otro, de New York hasta el aeropuerto de Beauvais-Tillé. Y precisamente por ellos pasarás mañana por la noche.

-¿Por qué yo voy casi dos días después de ti?

-En necesario. Para asuntos especiales con El Jefe.

El castaño frunce el ceño. ¿Que no estaba ya lo suficientemente grande para enterarse él mismo de las cosas? Estaba arto de ser tratado como un infante ante el asunto.

Su madre hace caso omiso a esta reacción del chico.

-Tu avión sale a las nueve de la noche, me parece. Debes de estar en el aeropuerto por lo menos una hora antes. El camino por carretera entre el pueblo y Denver no es mucho, llegarás pronto. Alguien pasará por ti y se hará cargo del boleto, equipaje, etcétera. Debes de estar listos antes de que él te indique que se dirige aquí; al rededor de las siete de la tarde, supongo.

Se queda en silencio, esperando alguna respuesta del menor. Este solo asiente con la cabeza, viéndola con firmeza.

-Bien.

Se para, y toma el portafolios, casi pareciera dispuesta a irse ya. Sale del estudio, seguido en silencio por el muchacho y en contraste a como pensó, solo se dirige a la cocina a través de la segunda puerta de la sala, antes mencionada.

Se sirve agua en un vaso de cristal y se recarga en la barra. El castaño solo la observa.

-No estoy segura del tiempo de viaje, pero lo más probable es que llegues en la mañana del día miércoles.

-¿Es totalmente necesario que yo valla?

-¿Qué?- Lo mira incrédula, sin creer que el niño hablara en serio. Deja el vaso sobre la mesa ahora manchado con brillo labial color vino y no totalmente vacío.

-Lo que escuchaste: ¿Debo ir?

-No estarás pensando que te dejaría solo al otro lado del globo. Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte.- Habla seria y se endereza. El otro frunce el ceño.

-¿Y que más da si es así? Yo no quiero ir.

Sus miradas regresan a ser duras y amenazantes. Chris se esfuerza por no perder esta vez, no podía hacerlo, no podía arrepentirse de su acto.

-Christophe, esto te beneficiará más a ti que a cualquiera. No se que es lo que podría...

-¿Beneficiar? ¡¿Beneficiar?!... ¡¿En qué?! ¿En mi francés? ¿Voy a ir a estudiar idiomas? ¡De seguro es eso!- Se molesta y habla un tanto sarcástico. La mujer frunce el ceño.

-No me levantes la voz. Vamos a ir, y punto. No cuestiones más.

-¡¿Pero cuál es el jodido problema de quedarme yo aquí?! Me quedo en casa, recibo dinero de ese Jefe o trabajo ¡Yo que se! ¡Pero no quiero...!

-¡Christophe! ¡Ya basta!

-¡No! No quiero, carajo... ¡no quiero!

-¿Estás haciendo un berrinche? ¡Ya cálmate, por Dios!

-¡A él ni lo menciones! Solo quiero quedarme aquí. ¡¿Es mucho pedir eso?! ¡¿Por qué necesito ir yo?!

-¡Porque él te quiere a ti!

Ante ello, Chris se queda en completo silencio, prácticamente impactado por lo que gritó. Ella suspira cansada y cierra los ojos. Ya lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sabía que lo había dicho lo suficientemente claro, y no puede esperar que su hijo no haya entendido. Él estaba de pie, frente a ella misma, con la mesa de intermediario. Ella se pasa una mano por el cabello y su rostro regresaba a ser neutro. Chris la miraba algo aturdido y confundido, podía notarlo en su mirada. Se sienta en una de las sillas altas de la cocina, y el joven la imita.

Aparentemente era la hora, y no había forma de dejarlo pasar. Ni siquiera le habían marcado aún, diciéndole que en minutos llegaría el auto que la llevaría a Denver; no podía poner eso de excusa para evitar hablar. El niño la observaba con atención, y solo le da por soltarse los cabellos, dejándolos caer sobre sus hombros y pechos, cubriendo parte de la blusa formal que portaba, haciendo juego con las zapatillas y bolso que había dejado en algún lugar del recibidor. Lo mira con seriedad y comienza a elegir las palabras que usaría, al fin y al cabo no es algo simple.

El ya no era un niño, se había dado en ese momento. No era un niño, no era inocente, y sin embargo, no tenía experiencia ni conocimientos. Se enfrentaría a su destino inminente, de la que ni ella es capaz de liberarse, aún.

* * *

Camina por el pasillo desolado con desdén. Hace diez minutos habían tocado el timbre que los dejaba huir a casa como niños despavoridos en busca desesperada de su mantita y leche tibia, y el solo se había dedicado a sentarse un rato por allí, esperando estar un momento a solas después de un día "conviviendo" con la gente; entre comillas, ya que realmente solo los ignoraba. Pero su simple presencia dejaba deseando al pelinegro en querer hacer lo que sea para callarlos y salir huyendo a su casa, solo para poder hacer algo mejor y perder menos el tiempo.

Su mochila colgaba de su hombro y su cabello estaba algo despeinado. Un repentino sonido repetitivo se escuchó de repente, y debido a la falta de alumnos, hasta con algo de eco. Giró su cabeza sin detenerse para ver de qué se trataba y tal como teorizó, se trataban de pasos firmes que lo seguían y cuando él detuvo su andar, el contrario también lo hizo. Suspiro con pesadez y dio la media vuelta, para quedar de frente al otro. Lo miró con molestia y cansancio.

-¿Ahora qué, Phillip?

El chico lo observó con disconformidad; cruzó los brazos. Era acompañado por Gregory, quien los observaba con un gesto neutro.

-Sabes bien lo que deseo. ¿Por qué no acabamos con esto de una buena vez?

-¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada! Llevas toda la mañana con eso, detente ya.

-¡Joder, Damien! ¡¿Por qué no te dejas ayudar?!

Se quedó en silencio, observándolo con frialdad, con una dureza y sin ningún sentimiento agradable en su mirada. Sus ojos carmesí parecían obscurecerse y en los labios que en algún tiempo siempre había una leve sonrisa, ahora solo demostraban seriedad pura, pues no se mentía cuando pensaba que todo aquello le parecía irritante.

-Damien, hace rato...

-No. Tú no te metas, Gregory. Lo menos que quiero es que tú también comiences a molestar.

-Yo te dije alguna vez que todo lo relacionado con Chris me incumbía, así que...

-¿Y por qué metes a Christophe?

-No me interrumpas.- Hizo una breve pausa. Lo observó con la misma dureza que el otro le dedicaba. -Hace rato él me mando un mensaje. Dijo que fuera a su casa, que era muy importante. Si lo meto a él en el asunto, es por qué se que el tiene algo que ver. ¿Te hizo algo o te dijo algo que no te agradó?

-¿Y que cosa podría hacerme él, eh?

-Damien, créeme que estoy enterado de su... convivencia. A mi no me jodes respondiendo mis preguntas con preguntas.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido. Estaba jugando, ¿no es así? Pues sus palabras casi se escucharon como si él supiera lo de él y Chris... ¡Mierda! ¡¿Y como se enteró él?!  
Agitó la cabeza y dejó de pensar es ello, aunque, para su desgracia, la imagen del castaño regresaba a su mente.

-No. No hizo nada.- Dijo neutral. Dio la media vuelta e iba a irse de allí, pero por supuesto que el menor de los tres intervino, jalándolo de los brazos para que se detuviera.

-¡No! Tú te quedas.

-¡Suéltame, Pip! ¡Déjame!- Gritó enojado tratando de liberarse inútilmente.

Forcejeaban. El rubio lo había tomado con ambas manos por el brazo, y el otro trataba de liberarse con desesperación. Desesperación que creció con rapidez en su interior desde la mención del castaño. ¿Era mucho pedir que no se lo recordaran? Le dolía. En serio le dolía en saber que no lo vería, que no escucharía su voz, que no podría estar a su lado. Ahogaba un nudo en la garganta con palabras y gritos que pedían su libertad que no se le era concedida. Gritaba por que el otro lo soltara y realmente no aplicaba mucha fuerza en hacerlo por si mismo, pues no se sentía capaz de hacerlo; sus fuerzas se desvanecían a medida que las ganas de llorar incrementaban. Pero no lo mostraba, pues ocultaba todo con supuestos enojos: esa era la verdad.

-¡Carajo! ¡Solo te pido que hablemos! ¡Q-quédate quieto!

-¡Phillip! En serio ¡Suéltame ya! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Damien, ya cálmate!

-¡No intervengas tu, Gregory!

El menor resistía, no estaba permitiendo que el otro se escapara. Greg, por su parte, se movió a espaldas del pelinegro y lo tomó por los hombros, tratando de que este se tranquilizara causando solo que maldiciones salieran de la boca del muchacho. De un momento a otro, logró liberar uno de sus brazos (ya que Pip tomaba de ambos). Estaba dejando de pensar del todo claro, de hecho, siendo sincero con el mismo, duda que alguna vez lo haya hecho del todo, pues de haber sido así, quizás algo más hubiera sucedido y sus noches no se perturbarían con atroces pensamientos que parecían desearle que nunca se olvidara los buenos momentos, y eso a su parecer, no era muy bueno ¿Cómo ser buenos si esos mismos son los que te recuerdan que probablemente no los gozarás de nuevo? En un rápido movimiento, levantó e impulsó su brazo hacia atrás al tiempo que cerraba su mano con fuerza. Sin embargo y a tiempo, el mayor tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia atrás, logrando así evitar que este llevara a cabo su acto.

-¡¿Que diablos te sucede?!

Se impactó por el acto del contrario y del propio. ¿En verdad iba a golpear a su amigo por algo así? En su momento parecía mejor idea.

Y ya no forcejeó más. Se quedó estático y agachó la mirada, sintiéndose algo culpable por todo. Greg lo soltó lentamente y se calmó, al igual que Pip, quien permanecía asombrado por lo que sea que pretendía el azabache hacia él.

-Si piensas que solo estamos molestando porque si... deberías considerar otras razones.- Mencionó Phillip.

Otro silencio de parte de los tres. Damien suspira cansado.

-Si no les digo nada, es porque solo quiero ignorarlo. No quiero ayuda porque me recuerda al problema. Y no necesito que se enteren de mis problemas.

Y dicho esto, sencillamente dio media vuelta, y avanzó hacia la salida del instituto. Los otros dos solo veían como se alejaba a pasos lentos, y en sus rostros se dibujaban muecas de preocupación o resignación ante la situación.

-Damien, visitaremos a Chris esta tarde... ¿Puedes acompañarnos?

El azabache se detiene, pero habla sin girar a verlos.

-No.- Se talla los ojos evitando que cualquier fluido emane de nuevo. El par mira como avanza por el resto del pasillo, para así, desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

Regresa a pararse frente el armario, tomando con aburrimiento las últimas playeras que colgaban de los ganchos y agachándose para después tomar un par de zapatos. Dio la media vuelta, y guardó prácticamente lo que restaba en la maleta que permanecía abierta sobre su cama. Se quedó observando a la nada un momento, ido en sus pensamientos, y al instante, sacudió la cabeza para cruzar mirada con la de su amada Dior. La tomó entre sus manos y la enderezó correctamente, solo para de a poco, recostarla sobre el pequeño espacio restante de dicha maleta. Cerró y dejó sobre la cama el equipaje. Bajó a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió algo de comida: un poco de pollo, recalentado gracias al microondas. Un té helado acompañándolo y fue suficiente para él.

Un sonido proveniente de su celular lo sorprende, avisándole la confirmación de Gregory respecto a su invitación. Suspira y limpia un poco la cocina, y los pocos artilugios que quedaron en ella; ya después se encargarían del resto de la inmobiliaria de la casa. Los sillones cubiertos con lo que parecían eran sábanas, el estudio totalmente vacío al igual que gran parte de la sala, baño y la habitación de su madre. La mayoría de las luces apagadas y cortinas abajo, dándole al sitio un toque sombrío y deprimente, y a pesar de tener la opción de modificarlo, solo no le daban ganas de hacerlo; estaba sintiéndose a gusto con el ambiente, pues comenzaba a sentirse así.

Solo restaba esperar, e informar la noticia a la única persona a quien se lo diría, además de Damien, claro.

Ese chico... ¿Si quiera consideraría verlo antes de partir? El solo considerarlo lo mataba. ¿Qué tal si solo todo fue un juego? Algo así como un juego bien jugado, pues había cedido ante él, ante su persona, ante su mirada y labios. Joder, de solo recordarlo le dan ganas de llamarse a si mismo 'marica', no sabía que fuera tan cursi. Es que, ¡carajo! ni siquiera sabía que era homosexual. Espera... ¿era propio decirse así a sí mismo? Que mas da, de todas formas no le daban ganas de "experimentar" con nadie más, pues el pelinegro le llenaba el pensamiento, sin creerse a si mismo la posibilidad de querer a otra persona. Consideraría lo de la sexualidad en cualquier otro momento, ese no. Mierda, lo quería demasiado como para que las ganas de tirarse y hacer berrinches como un niñato surgieran, estando en contra a los miles de kilómetros que debería recorrer en menos de 24 horas.

Comenzaba a obscurecer un poco, y duda que el azabache llegue. Cierra los ojos cansado, pues no ha dormido casi nada últimamente, y el solo pensar en todo lo que le pasaría hacía de su mente un horrible licuado. Se sienta en el piso. Justo en medio de lo que era el comedor, cruzando las piernas y cierra los ojos. Minutos pasaron hasta que su momento es interrumpido con el sonido del timbre. Habían llegado.

Se levanta sin ganas, y camina hacia la puerta. No sabía como se lo diría a su amigo, así que solo lo haría, justo como lo hizo con el otro. No quiere ni imaginarse del discurso que el inglés le arrojaría, más sin embargo ya no importaba, pues estaba seguro que no lo escucharía realmente, el solo lo daría a conocer. Abre la puerta y no se encuentra con uno, si no con dos cabezas rubias, con su rostro reflejando obvia preocupación. Y solo los deja pasar.

* * *

Volteó a ver al reloj una vez más. No, en definitiva no se movería de allí. Por mas que lo deseaba no podía salir de casa. En primer lugar, su padre no lo dejaría, debido a que notó como la noche anterior llegaba a obscuras a casa; le dijo que la próxima no lo dejaría ir a ninguna parte. Y en segundo lugar, de seguro los jodidos rubios estaban con él, y no se dejaría mostrar con ellos allí porque no lo haría después de que les dijo que no, y no se quedaría quieto teniendo al castaño a un lado. Puede que no le importara que el par lo supiera, pero no se pondría muchos límites si de algún modo no tuviera otra ocasión, y estaba casi seguro de que el otro tampoco.

Gira de nuevo en su cama para quedar viendo al techo. Gira de nuevo para ponerse de lado. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el aire corría con más fuerza, pues sus persianas comenzaban a hacer un molesto ruido cada vez que chocaban entre ellas.

No sabía que diablos iba a hacer. ¿En que momento lo vería? ¿En la mañana? ¿En la tarde? El no sabía.

Activó una alarma para que sonara dentro de un par de horas. Tenía sueño, pero tenía ganas de desvelarse haciendo lo que sea.

Cerró los ojos. Dormir lo relajaba, lo alejaba un momento de la realidad. Buscaría soluciones en cuanto despertara, y por mientras, solo reposaría un rato.

* * *

Subió a la habitación y se acostó empujando con los pies la maleta al suelo. Se cubrió con una frazada y bufó enfadado. Acababa de ver la hora: 9:24 PM. Le restó importancia y cerró los ojos buscando dormir un rato, y a pesar de sus horribles intentos, no lo consiguió.

Se paró y entró a hurtadillas al cuarto de su madre. Sabía que no estaba, sabía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero sentía como alguna clase de costumbre con solo acercarse al lugar. Avanza entre muebles vacíos y llega a un ventanal lo suficientemente perfecto para lo que necesitaba. Lo abrió y se recargó en el barandal. Sacó de su bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Se dedicó a hacer lo que se hacía con aquellas cosas.

El aire bastante fresco se llevaba el humo, imposibilitando que se impregnara en sus ropas o en la misma habitación. Daba caladas tranquilas y mantenía los párpados abajo. Relajaba el cuerpo y sentía como sentía más ligero.

No era un total adicto, pues no lo hacía todo el tiempo, más sabe que no podría dejarlo permanentemente. En fin, uno de vez en cuando no afecta gravemente, ¿no?

Se acabó el primero, y no dudó en encender un segundo. Se limitaría al tercero y luego iría a dormir esperando lo mejor en lo que le espere.

* * *

Despertó. El cielo estaba totalmente obscuro. Su celular marcaba las once de la noche.

Tomó su Móvil y de rápidamente comenzó a teclear esperando una respuesta rápida. Se sentó y encendió la luz de la lámpara, una de sus manos recorrió sus cabellos y se quitó la playera sin prisa alguna. Se paró y se deshizo de los Jeans, solo para después ponerse el pantalón pijama y dejar su torso desnudo. Caminó hasta su baño y lavó sus dientes. Se escucha un sonido no muy escandaloso.

"Claro Damien, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea; aunque sospecho de que se tratará. Ya nos contó todo."

Saca algún block del cajón de su escritorio y con un lapicero comienza a bocetear lo que al principió fue algo y terminó en otra idea espontánea. Hace una pausa para responder el mensaje, explicándole con todo el detalle que podía. Y luego, se dedica a sombrear, delinear y difuminar con especial cuidado. Pasaron un par de horas y una vez terminado, solo guardó todo, satisfecho con el resultado final.

"Veré que puede hacer, aunque lo mas seguro es que si me permitan hacerlo. ¿Planeas avisarle? ¿Entonces faltarás mañana a la escuela? En fin, te aviso mañana por la mañana."

Escribió una respuesta y envió. Ya era bastante tarde, pues debía aceptar que a pesar de poder dibujar, se tardaba mucho por los detalles y el gusto de que quedara bien. Se levantó de su silla y bostezó. El sonido también se escuchó al cabo de unos minutos.

"De acuerdo. Entonces, hasta mañana. Buenas noches."

Bajó a la cocina y bebió agua. Y una vez acostado de nuevo en su cama, decidió ya no responder. Esa noche, durmió pacíficamente.

* * *

Su mañana solitaria transcurrió como siempre, desayunando monótonamente, dando vueltas por su casa sin buenas razones para ello, durmiendo en el sillón, piso y en todas partes. Llegada la tarde, comenzó a arreglar los últimos detalles: dejando instrucciones sobre papel sobre que deberían hacer con algunas cosas importantes, terminando de equipar sus últimas pertenencias, cerrando cada ventana perfectamente. Todo debía hacerse al pie de la letra, y esta era una letra exigente.

Recibió la tan esperada llamada. Le indicaron que en veinte minutos llegaría el auto... sus últimos veinte minutos en esa residencia. Suspira pesadamente como tantas veces en un pasado cercano. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Arrepentirse no podía, pues ni él había tomado la decisión; no podía seguir durmiendo, eso sería demasiado en una forma exagerada; no podía lamentarse porque ¿De que serviría de todas formas? ¿Seguir los pasos de depresivos sin remedio? No gracias. Si iba a hacer depresivo de alguna forma lo haría a su manera: mandando a todos al mismísimo carajo. Pero total, ¿Que no había hecho ya ambas cosas?

Llámese suerte, llámese desgracia, el auto llegó justo a tiempo, si no es que más temprano. Pudo escucharlo llegar, y el mismo abrió la puerta justo antes de que el hombre llegara a tocar el timbre. Este hombre, tenía un ligero acento francés, lo distinguió en seguida; vestía de traje y al verlo se presentó formalmente. Chris, solo correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación. El de cabellos plata, ayudó al muchacho con su única maleta (su madre ya se había llevado gran parte de sus cosas), ya que el resto de sus pertenencias prefirió guardarlas en una mochila de dos asas que ahora colgaba de sus hombros. Dio un último rápido recorrido por su casa, tanto en la planta superior como en la inferior con el propósito de revisar que todo estuviera en orden para cuando llegaran, y lo menos que quería era recibir críticas malas de su madre. Y, con un aire de resignación, le dijo al hombre que estaba listo.

Salieron por la puerta principal, y Christophe cerró con las correspondientes llaves, la cerradura de la misma. Atravesaron el patio hasta un elegante auto de color descriptible a ojos del inexperto como azul turquesa oscuro, de cuatro puertas. Entró y se sentó en la parte trasera, y el otro al entrar, solo le pidió que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Chris obedeció.

El camino... ¿Que se puede decir de un camino por carretera? ¿Que se puede decir de un viaje de dos horas en auto y casi doscientos kilómetros? Se pudiera hablar de los diferentes paisajes que se apreciaron a través de los vidrios polarizados, o de como las nubes parecían incrementar a medida que llegaban y se adentraban a la ciudad, o como de repente todo parecía incrementar en número, desde edificios hasta de personas; pero no, realmente no podía describir sobre lo que vio pues realmente no puso atención en nada de eso. No, en el camino solo eran él y su mente. Veía los edificios y la gente caminando por las calles, sin embargo no las observaba. Notaba como la gran ciudad se alejaba para terminar en un aeropuerto, pero no le daba importancia.

Revisó la hora. Se hacía muy tarde.

Se estacionaron, y el hombre entregó las cosas al muchacho, pues su trabajo terminaba una vez que lo dejara en el lugar indicado y diera pequeñas informaciones respecto al boleto y equipaje. El seguía solo.

Entró a través de puertas dobles de cristal y divisó al instante las grandes cantidades de gente. En serio se había acostumbrado a lo pequeño del pueblo, meses viviendo en donde residen apenas otras mil personas, te llega a sorprender cuando estás en un sitio casi sobre-poblado. Avanzó hasta donde el hombre le había indicado, observando arte extraño por murales y gente de diferentes partes del mundo, al fin y al cabo es un aeropuerto internacional. Y justamente, en el segundo en el que pasó por el lado de filas de sillas color gris, pareciera que todo el mundo bajara el volumen de sus voces y se quedaran quietos, pues justo en ese segundo, escuchó su voz, de forma tan clara que extrañaba, como si lo tuviera muy cerca; de forma tan quebrada que se notaba que se había esforzado por decirlas.

-¿De verdad pensabas irte sin que me despidiera?

Giró rápidamente, fue toda una sorpresa. Hablaba un tanto sarcástico. Al observarlo sentado allí, descansando su pierna sobre la otra de la forma "común" en hombres, vistiendo una camisa color gris azulada y tennis blancos, viéndolo solo a él entre tantas personas, y aunque mantenía una expresión seria, el notaba que realmente no era así, su mirada lo delataba. Sonrío sin desearlo y avanzó los metros que los separaba. El contrario sonrió también, pues no creía que el otro realmente se sorprendiera, y a la par que Christophe se acercaba, el se paró, para quedar ambos de frente. Y se quedaron en silencio, sin realmente no saber que decir, sin saber como empezar. Sus sonrisas se deshicieron. Una severa tristeza se notaba en ambos, y aunque intentaran disimularlo, la misma situación no se los permitía. Sus respiraciones se agitaban y algo aplastaba su pecho. Un revoltijo en su estómago y su mente comenzaba a plantearse la posibilidad de abrazar al otro sin motivo, solo por el gusto de tenerse entre los brazos. El pelinegro agachó la mirada, pues comenzaba a sentirse débil ante todo.

La gente pasaba sin tomar importancia a lo que sea que no fuera sus propios asuntos, el reloj avanzaba restándole su tiempo ante lo inminente.

_-Pov Damien-_

_El puso la mano cuidadosamente sobre mi hombro y en ese instante levanté la cabeza. Lo voltee a ver directo a los ojos. El me observaba con la misma intensidad de siempre, con una mirada penetrante que me hipnotizaba, con un tono intenso que anhelaba; pero esta vez en sus ojos, en sus hermosos ojos cafés, pude notar gran cantidad de tristeza. Me mordí el labio inferior, pues no sabía ni como reaccionar o actuar. Lo sospechaba y sabía bien es lo que seguía._

-Ni siquiera consideraba irme sin ti...-_ Hace una pausa. Me sorprende de sobremanera su comentario, y pasa sus dedos por mi mejilla._ -Es una lástima que yo ni lo decida.

_Aprieto los ojos con fuerza y agacho la mirada de nuevo... me sentía tan cansado. Sentía como mis ojos se humedecían cada vez más, cada vez que pensaba en lo que sea que pasará, en los futuros días sin su compañía. Convertí mis manos en un par de puños, pues me sentía tan impotente. Si había algo que no había experimentado era una cruel impotencia, y en ese momento y sin esfuerzo alguno, el ya lo había hecho, así no más. No tenía el poder de cambiar las cosas, solo era un espectador del cruel juego que la vida me arrojaba sin piedad._

-¿Si quiera lo intentaste?

_Sentí un abrazo de repente. Un fuerte abrazo de la persona que tenía enfrente. Cada vez que lo hacía me sentía protegido, me sentía... tan bien. Con un brazo rodeó mi torso y con la otra, con su mano, acariciaba mi cabello obscuro. Correspondí de inmediato a dicho abrazo con aquella misma fuerza o quizás con aun más aún. Cerré los ojos y me hundí en la sensación. Inhalaba de su aroma profundamente, tratando de no olvidar nunca ese perfume, y a pesar de que Chris negara usar alguna de esas cosas "maricas", era el mejor que conocía en toda la jodida existencia. ¡Y es que olía tan bien! Le daba ese toque masculino extra que tanto y siempre me fascinó del chico. Y el hecho de sentir los brazos de él, rodeándome por la espalda... esos brazos... bien marcados (aunque sin exagerar), lleno de pequeñas cicatrices y moretones... eran mi perdición. Todo él es mi perdición._

-¿Tu crees que por ti me rendiría fácilmente?

_Dijo el con voz baja, revolviendo mis cabellos con suavidad._

_Sostuvimos durante pocos minutos aquel hermoso abrazo del cual no queríamos ver terminar. Ambos sollozábamos ligeramente, alcanzaba a escucharlo a el también. Y la gente no nos importó: estábamos los dos, parados a vista de cualquiera que prestara atención. La gente pasaba y seguía pasando, preocupados por sus maletas y horarios. Voces en todos lados y el ruido de un avión despegando a lo lejos se hacía presente. El altavoz anunciaba el siguiente vuelo que se iba en la noche: el vuelo con destino a New York._

_Besó mi mejilla sin romper el abrazo y yo solo me quede quieto, con la mirada perdida; no me movía y no deseaba hacerlo. No quería actuar, no deseaba en lo absoluto soltar el abrazo porque después vendría la despedida y el horrible 'adiós'. No deseaba quedarme solo de nuevo, sin compañía. Y sobre todo no deseaba perderlo a él, y aunque no estuviera del nada seguro, yo lo consideraba ya como algo así como el llamado 'amor de vida'._

-Damien...-_ lo oigo que me llama entre un pequeño suspiro._

_Y me aferro más a él. Sujetando su camisa con fuerza, como si de eso dependiera todo lo demás._

-Es hora. No puedo llegar tarde.

_El de repente se separa y me toma por los hombros con dureza. Me mira a los ojos y me siento débil a su lado, débil si me comparaba con él. Sus ojos estaban tan irritados como los míos y no puedo evitar temblar un poco. Podía observar en su mirada que el estaba tan destrozado como yo, sin embargo, el se mostraba tan fuerte... el fingía tan bien. Agacho la cabeza para dejar de verlo. A pesar de que quisiera observar sus ojos todo el tiempo, no tenía el valor en el momento para sostener una mirada y mucho menos si se trataba de la suya. Con su mano levanta mi mentón para clavarme la mirada una vez más y, de nuevo, susurró "Es hora"._

_Lloré. Dejé caer la cabeza en su hombro y sé que alguna lágrima imprudente mojó su camisa... allí mismo. Allí entre tantas personas. Jamás pensé que lo haría, llorar en público jamás me lo permití; me haría quedar mal conmigo mismo. Y ahora, ahora lo hacia casi sin estribos. Yo ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho y llevaba mis manos a mi rostro, para tratar de secar aquella delincuente que recorrió mi mejilla. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y sentía delicadas palmadas en mi espalda; deseaba que me calmara..._

-Tu no puedes dejarme ¡tu no puedes dejarme así nada más!

_Triste es que realmente su intentos no funcionaban._

_Gritaba entre sollozos. No conocí su reacción, y no se si tenía ganas de conocerla. No supe si se molesto, no se si le incomodó, o si se puso mas triste... no lo dijo. No lo mostró. No pregunté. Me sentía con temor, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando escuché de nuevo aquel horrible parlante hablar. No entendía lo que decía, estaba perdido en mi mismo como para tomar conciencia de los alrededores. Y él... él se separó de repente. Notaba su respiración acelerada, notaba sus húmedos ojos. Suspiró, y su voz delicada fue lo que me hizo reaccionar._

-Je reviens, mon amour.

_Cada palabra pronunciada a la perfección. Un francés envidiable, un acento encantador..._

-No... Joder, ¡No! no puedes...

_Mi voz tímida buscando intentar arreglar un caso perdido..._

-Lo prometo.

-Pero...

-He dicho.

_...Y él sellando el destino de ambos._

_¿Todo aquello si quiera valía la pena? Ya lo había olvidado. Si valía la pena estar allí, lo mas seguro es que hiciera lo correcto. Pero estaba tan concentrado en nada que no fuera su persona, que me olvidé de mi mismo y el mundo. Tanto era mi amor y mi deseo de conservarlo a mi lado, que sencillamente no me importaba los alrededores._

_Correspondí con su mirada y ni cuenta me di cuando ya no estaba cercano a mí. Sequé mis lágrimas ya inexistentes de mis mejillas y el se alejó otro pequeño paso hacia atrás._

-Por lo que más quieras, Christophe... Cuídate.

_Me sonrió. Una sonrisa triste, pero el ver una silueta delinear sus labios fue suficiente para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Y de repente, agacha él la mirada. Sus coloreadas mejillas eran notables, y a mi punto de vista, adorables. Mucho._

-Siempre lo hago. Y tú cuídate también.

_Subió la vista para volver a vernos. Mi sonrisa se deshace, con solo verlo a él y una lágrima a punto de escapar. Me acerco de nuevo a él tomando la excusa de ser yo mismo el que levante su mochila del suelo, donde él la había dejado en algún momento. Le hago entrega, y me sonríe de nuevo. Me sobre-esfuerzo para no comérmelo a besos en ese instante. Alzo mi mano para limpiar esa misma lágrima de su rostro, y el me detiene, para hacerlo rápidamente por su cuenta. Le resto importancia. Me observa de nuevo y sonríe, de una manera un poco más alegre._

-Te quiero.

_Y sin darme ni tiempo de responder, da media vuelta. Al principio me sorprendo por la acción, y luego... me doy cuenta de que se trata de Chris, y que eso no debería preocuparme, y no importa, pues no necesita que lo diga para que él también sepa que le correspondo. Me enderezo y lo observo caminar con algo de prisa hasta lograr perderse entre gente, entre pasillos y puertas._

_Ver su cabello café revolotear con las corrientes de aire, su mochila en su espalda y lo demás en mano, pasos firmes; pasos decididos, dirigiéndose hacia quien sabe donde, él solo... esa fue mi última imagen de él, antes de perderlo de vista._

_Me muerdo un labio con fuerza, y cruzo los brazos en mi pecho, aprisionándome por la fuerza. Mi mirada delataba todo. Mis piernas pedían a gritos salir corriendo tras de él, y mi mente solo decía que ya era tarde, pues pasó lo que pensaba. Lo que se tenía avisado, lo que puede tenía que pasar. Había sucedido lo que me jamás me imaginé... Se había ido._

_..._

_-Pov Chris-_

_Y no podía seguir viéndolo así, simplemente no podía. Me rompía el corazón verlo y sentirlo así, pues temblaba un poco. ¡Y todo aquel drama por mi culpa! ¡Toda! Damien recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho y yo resistía el ceder frente a él. Y solo rodeé tímidamente su cuello con mis brazos, para después dar delicadas palmadas. Joder, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía... ese chico me tenía hecho un desastre. Y es que... sentía temor, he de aceptarlo. Verlo en aquella situación jamás me lo imagine. No se si en algún punto fingió como yo, pero a pesar de todo, el siempre me pareció tan impenetrable en situaciones delicadas... tan frío, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado._

-Tu no puedes dejarme ¡Tu no puedes dejarme así nada más!

_Su voz me preocupaba y me incitaba a hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de arreglarlo... pero era tarde._

_El altavoz dio el anuncio de nuevo. Mi avión estaba a punto de despegar y no había otra opción, debía ir. Me separé de él cuidadosamente, sin soltar uno de sus hombros. Suspiro pesadamente. Nadie me había dicho que esto sería tan difícil._

-Je reviens, mon amour.- _dije con suma delicadeza, separando mi mano de su Hombro._

_Tomé una gran bocanada de aire buscando calmarme..._

-No... Joder, ¡No! no puedes...

_Cada palabra perforada en mi mente. Odiándome por hacerle daño..._

-Lo prometo.

-Pero...

-He dicho.

_...Sellando una promesa sin estar seguro de como lograrla._

_En el fondo solo deseaba escapar y no aceptar lo que me esperaba, huir de todo para olvidar todo un momento y a pensar de realmente desearlo en algún punto, él me hacía abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que por él, el mundo ya no parecía tan malo, por lo menos mi mundo. Pero debía seguir... Me alejé un par de pasos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ya estaba pasando._

-Por lo que más quieras, Christophe... Cuídate.

_El solo comentario es suficiente para hacerme sonreír. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? El saber que el otro era algo sobre protector conmigo me agrada mucho. Y agacho la mirada un poco avergonzado. Cada recuerdo reaparece en mi mente, y estos mismos me atacan por la espalda haciéndome saber que ya no los gozaría más._

-Siempre lo hago. Y tú cuídate también.

_Muerdo uno de mis labios con solo considerar lo mucho que lo extrañaré. Joder, de seguro no tengo ni idea de cuanto lo haré. Y antes de ser más sospechoso vuelvo a subir la vista, para clavarle la mirada una vez más. Su sonrisa se deshace y eso se contagia, pues mi expresión ahora delataba preocupación. Se acerca, toma la mochila del suelo, y no puedo evitar pensar en lo lindo que se ve. Sonrío. Acerca su mano a mi rostro y lo detengo, pues no noté cuando mis propios ojos se humedecieron; y aunque sentir su piel de nuevo era lo que más deseaba... no podía dejarlo hacerlo; no puedo ser tan débil... no con lo que me esperaba. Limpio mis ojos por mi cuenta y trato de compensar el acto un poco brusco con otra sincera sonrisa._

-Te quiero.

_Se lo digo de corazón. No miento, nunca le mentiría; no sería capaz de ser aún más cruel con lo que sea que a él le esperaba._

_Y sin pensarlo mucho, giré y comencé a caminar. Se acababa el tiempo, se nos acabó el tiempo. En mi mano, mi maleta. En la espalda, mi mochila. Y a el... a el lo había dejado solo. Mil veces consideré regresar y aprisionarlo contra mí, mil veces me dije que siguiera caminando, pues de regresar, la despedida sería aún peor. Pero el momento era ahora o nunca. Debía retirarme en ese instante si quería alcanzar el vuelo y solo lo hice._

_Gente amontonándose en todos lados, buscando llegar a tiempo. Gente que ni siquiera nota su alrededor. Multitudes monótonas. Multitud moderna. Caminé entre ellas, adentrándome más entre pasillos y demás. Trataba de respirar despacio y concentrarme en lo que hacía, a pesar de que era inútil... yo no podría olvidarle. Una desagradable sensación en mi pecho, un nudo en mi garganta. Pasó lo que pensaba. Se lograría lo planeado. Sucedió lo peor que pude haber imaginado: me había ido._

* * *

**uhm, yeap. Allí esta el doce.**

**Adelante, deja un review, yo se que tienes que decir algo al respecto.**


	13. Chapter 13: outcome

Cruzó los brazos, con fuerza, a nivel de su pecho y exhaló cansado. La multitud de gente no cesaba y ya había perdido de vista al muchacho desde hace minutos. Miró sus alrededores, curioso por el aspecto del lugar donde estaba, y pudo notar como una o dos personas que permanecían sentadas en las sillas le esquivaban la mirada... lo habían observado todo. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, pues todo no fue un puto espectáculo como para tener público. No les dijo nada, ni les recriminó, sencillamente le molestó el hecho de dejarse ver en tan delicada situación. Pero bueno, ¿Qué más daba? Por lo menos tenía un par de testigos metiches y totalmente desconocidos para él.

Dio una media vuelta, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, a la par que comenzaba a caminar. Se talló la cara tratando de distraerse un poco y avanzó con firmeza hacia la salida; avanzó tan rápido como podía antes de que sus ojos revelaran su triste sentir.

El largo camino se le hacía eterno, hasta que salió a plena intemperie, en el estacionamiento del lugar. Había muchísimos autos, oh si, sin embargo, pudo recordar donde estacionaron. Caminó justo hacia donde se encontraba un poste de iluminación, no a muchos metros de la entrada. La camioneta blanca estaba en el mismo lugar, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta derecha trasera, y se dejo caer sobre los sillones para inmediatamente volver a cerrar la puerta. Se encorvó, cansado; cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se mordió un labio evitando comenzar a sollozar de nuevo. La luz interna del auto estaba encendida, y un silencio era presente. Palmadas en su espalda dándole a entender que tenía el apoyo del otro, y el sonido de la camioneta encendiéndose.

De a poco, descubrió su rostro dejando a la vista sus ligeramente húmedas mejillas. La luz estaba ahora apagada, y lo único que iluminaba el interior del espacio eran las luces del exterior, las luces de la ciudad. Giró a ver a su compañero, que iba sentado con las manos juntas en su regazo, observando por la ventanilla con normalidad. Este, al parecer, sintió la mirada ajena, por lo que volteó a verlo, y le sonrió. Alcanzó algo del tablero central del auto y se lo pasó a Damien. El pelinegro lo mira con neutralidad y toma uno de los pañuelos de la caja que le ofrecían. El rubio sonrió satisfecho, pero a pesar de ello, suspiró cansado.

-¿Chris subió con bien, al avión?

-Quiero pensar que así fue. Lo perdí de vista desde que se alejó.- Dijo secándose su mejilla, a pesar de que ya prácticamente estaba libre de cualquier rastro de lágrima. Inhaló y exhaló tranquilamente. El otro agachó la mirada pensativo.

-Ojala. Y uhm... Fue duro, supongo.

Damien desvió la mirada para observar los edificios luminosos, no quería que el otro le viera melancólico por lo que pasó.

-Bastante. Fue horrible.- Dijo con voz lo más normal que podía.

-Y supongo que olvidaste decirle que también yo lo extrañaría, ¿No es así?

-Greg, yo jamás acepté decirle lo que te tocaba. Además, eso pudiste habérselo dicho ayer.- Rueda los ojos.

-¡Y lo hice! Pero nunca está de más repetírselo.

Giró a observar al otro, y se contagió de la amigable sonrisa del de ojos azules.

-Creo que él sabe que lo quieres y que lo extrañarás también, tu tranquilo.- El mayor rió ligeramente.

-¡Oh, vamos! Christophe es mi amigo y eso, pero es tan distraído que debes repetirle las cosas.

-Eso, o sencillamente te ignora y no hace caso a lo que dices.- Sonrió burlón.

-Si lo creo, eh.- Encogió los hombros, y volteó a ver por la ventanilla. -¿Y tu como estás?- Pregunta con tono serio.

Damien también desvía la mirada por la ventana, y la baja, para dejar que el aire fluya y golpee su rostro.

-Creo que eso es deducible ¿no lo crees?

-Me parece que si. Solo que tengo la esperanza de que no sea lo que deduzco.

-Pues deduce la peor situación que se te ocurra, y puede que se acerque a lo realista.

Y después de aquel comentario de parte del azabache, sencillamente dejaron de hablar. El camino continuó en un neutro silencio, como si se tratara de ir solos y no acompañados por el otro. El chofer parecía ignorar todo, concentrándose solo en la tarea encomendada; ni siquiera se había molestado en encender el estereo. Las grandes luces se quedaban atrás para ser ahora las luces de carretera las que alumbraban ligeramente los alrededores. Conducían con cierta velocidad, y los cabellos de ambos ya no revoloteaban por el aire que solía entrar sin piedad por las ventanillas, pues el clima no fue favorable para mantener ese gusto por el viento.

Gregory acomodaba su abrigo esmeralda y lo abotonaba correctamente, porque a pesar de la calefacción, el frío seguía dominando el encerrado ambiente. Observó de reojo al otro muchacho, quien solo portaba una camisa de botones sencilla y parecía no afectarle. Él, se mantenía firme sobre el respaldo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el sillón. Sus piernas las había doblado de tal forma que las cruzó poniéndolas sobre el mismo sillón, y eso no parecía importarle mucho al rubio. Mantenía los ojos cerrados por momentos, solo para volverlos a abrir con cansancio... él deseaba dormir; llegar a casa. Juntaba sus manos y las aprisionaba con fuerza con la otra, su vacía mirada daba a desear volver a ver aquel brillo alegre que siempre estaba allí cuando Christophe lo acompañaba.

Se sintió mal por la situación ajena. Esa pena del que no era propietario lo afligía y quería ayudar de alguna forma. ¿Pero de que forma ayudar si la única solución se está alejando a cientos de kilómetros? Si bien, sus acciones llevaron al par a verse una vez más antes de la partida del castaño, no habría más que pudiera haber hecho. Comenzaba a resignarse con solo pensar en aquello.

Damien observaba el escenario exterior. La carretera no tan desolada lo mareaba un poco. Luces aparecieron y desapareciendo repentinamente le provocaba dolores de cabeza y se tallaba la cara por milésima vez en el día. Enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabello y jugueteaba con los cordones de sus Converse. Sentía la sensación de que el otro lo observaba, pero no voltearía, no quería un interrogatorio. ¿Si quiera fue buena idea pedirle al señorito que lo llevara al aeropuerto? Supone, pues, que pudo haber sido peor. ¿No verlo una vez más pudo haber sido peor? Quien sabe, ya que verlo partir fue como sentir una daga atravesando alguna parte de su cuerpo. No se arrepiente; cada segundo a su lado era muy bienvenido, pero le afligía el saber que no se repetirá. ¿Pensar tanto en él lo convertirá en un masoquista? No lo sabe, pero duele; sabe que a la larga pensar en él será su interna tortura. Bosteza.

El mayor suspira y regresa su vista hacia la ventanilla, y no tarda en redirigirla hacia su móvil que recién sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo. No era muy tarde, si hace casi menos del par de horas que se estacionaron en aquel estacionamiento y Damien había casi corrido en busca del muchacho. Hasta el propio chofer se había sorprendido de la brusquedad de los actos del pelinegro, pero daba igual, él tenía sus razones. En la espera, Greg se había dedicado en hacerle saber al padre del contrario donde se encontraba, pues el chico no se había molestado en avisar; el mismo lo confesó. El hombre se alarmó pero no podía negarse, era tarde para pedir que regresaran.

Por su parte, no hubo problemas. Sus padres no les agradó la idea de ir a esas horas a otra ciudad. Bueno... ¿Y que padre, si? Pero comprendieron que era por una buena causa. Gustaba que sus padres fueran tan flexibles en situaciones como esas. Sabía que llegando a casa le esperaba una larga charla del porque no estuvo del todo correcto lo que hizo, pero por ello, desde ese momento ya estaba preparando sus argumentos. Guardó de nuevo su celular y se acomodó de forma perezosa sobre el sillón.

De a poco, notan como la carretera cambia a ser una mas pequeña, después de tomar una desviación que los llevaría al pueblo. ¿Tan rápido pasaron dos horas? Eso cree el pelinegro, pues se acaba de dar cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Como un infante, como un niñito que viaja un poco más de lo normal. Joder, eso ya lo le importaba, solo sabía, que pronto podría recostarse un rato. Estira sus brazos de forma que ni siquiera toca al rubio, quien se entretenía haciendo lo que sea en su teléfono.

-Gregory...

Gira a verlo lentamente, el contrario lo veía serio.

-Gracias por llevarme.

Greg sonríe agradecido, y asiente ligeramente con la cabeza. No esperaba menos del muchacho.

... ... ...

Se reacomoda una vez más en la silla otorgada: no estaba nada a gusto. Maldice entre dientes y chasquea la lengua. Revisa la hora, ya faltaba la mitad. El silencio era molesto, mucho, y odio el hecho de haber dejado sus audífonos en la maleta. Llevaba consigo su mochila, y dentro de ella, cosas que considerable importantes o delicadas como para dejarlas a merced de alguien ajeno: un par de libros, notas, Dior... entre otros cachivaches.

Gira a ver sus alrededores por décima vez. Rostros totalmente desconocidos, pocas caras amigables. Asientos dobles, y tenía la suerte de no tener acompañante, así tendría algo menos de que quejarse. La alfombra roja y la señorita caminando sobre ella por el pasillo parecían ser buena gente. El ambiente era agradable, ya no sentía el frío de siempre. La voz del piloto se oye de nuevo informando altitudes y hora exacta, ninguna dificultad en el viaje. Todo iba perfecto y lo agradecía de cierta forma.

_-Pov Christophe- _

_No, no, pero que mentira la que me plantea mi mente. De ser perfecto no me sentiría vacío, incompleto. Y es aquí cuando recuerda toda mi desdicha. uughh... y aquí es cuando deseo que todo sea un mal sueño. Cierro los ojos y recuesto mi cabeza en el respaldo._

_Amargura, impotencia, coraje... todo se atreve a hacerse presente al mismo tiempo, recordándome e insistiendo en lo que está fuera de mi alcance. Cariño, sonrisas... él se quedó y quedará por siempre con la mitad de los recuerdos, la mitad de las experiencias, la mitad de mi persona. Libertad... ¿Es cierto que eso también he abandonado? Creo que solo con aceptar las palabras que mi madre decía fue suficiente para condenarme, y en todo caso ¿Es tan malo como parece? No se que creer. Ella siempre era tan fría ante todo que ni siquiera sabía que ella eso hacía; siempre mintió tan bien. No había señales, no había alguna clase de herida que me hiciera sospechar pero independientemente de haber tenido enfrente las señales ¿Me habría preocupado en averiguar la verdad? Lo dudo rotundamente._

_Voces se elevan en el lugar, y cruzo los brazos sobre mi abdomen. Oigo los motores y observo de reojo por la ventanilla; imposible ver más allá por la cruda obscuridad de la noche. _

_Me parece que se me es totalmente negable cualquier intento de rechazar lo que me espera. Madre fue clara en sus palabras, cada una de ellas saliendo con precisión, precisión necesaria para hacerme entender. ¿Me lo imaginaba? No. ¿Me lo esperaba? Mucho menos, pero eso ya no importa. Aceptarlo seria lo más prudente. Aceptar una realidad ya presente seria lo más conveniente. _

_No puedo evadir lo que ya tengo enfrente. No puedo sencillamente dar media vuelta y fingir que nada ha pasado, pues cierto es que pasó mas de lo pudiera, en otra vida, llegar a desear. Mi voz es callada bajo las órdenes del superior. No puedo negar la decisión que ya prácticamente he confirmado y que de todas formas he de terminar de confirmar en algún punto del futuro próximo. No hay vuelta atrás._

_Estoy en camino, estoy a un avión, a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de empezar una nueva rutina, una nueva vida, prácticamente, de empezar lo que puede llegar a ser el resto de mi vida. Y a pesar de ser tan joven, pues acepto que dieciséis no es un buen número para iniciar el resto de tu vida, la situación insinúa que yo ya decida de una vez por todas, si acepto lo que se me ha encomendado, lo que se me ha destinado, y que de todas formas me toca por herencia._

_Genética. Me ha tocado la "suerte" de estar en este lugar, en este camino, y de aceptar sin rebuznar lo que he de hacer. Me ha tocado la "fortuna" de próximamente estar en los rangos superiores, en rangos que favorecen codicias y caprichos de ese hombre. De solo recordarlo, todo se vuelve difuso y confuso; mi mente a penas logra recordar su rostro, mas sin embargo, logro recordar a la perfeccione sus actitudes hacia las personas, hacia sus trabajadores, hacia mi mismo. Agradarle es como tener seguro tu bienestar. Hacerle enojar es como condenarte._

_Podría culpar a mi madre, podría culpar a los abuelos que nunca conocí, podría culpar a generaciones pasadas a ellos, pero no lo hago por el hecho de que ellos (quizás) no tienen la culpa, si no los antepasados a los mismos. _

_Se que la cadena en el 'negocio familiar', por llamarlo de alguna forma, no empezó hace poco, lo ha mencionado mi progenitora, y se que es casi seguro de que no haya salida, lo he deducido yo. ¿Las generaciones pasadas habrán elegido su destino? ¿Se les habrá impuesto por obligación? ¿Alguien fue arrancado de su juventud y mejores momentos para continuar la cadena, como yo? Me pregunto si todos habrán comenzado a esta edad. Me pregunto si alguien tuvo opciones. Me pregunto tantas cosas que no se si realmente quiera saber. Nos condenó a todos el primer De'Lorne en la profesión. Y dudo si seré yo el que destruya esta tradición de mala suerte._

_Mi progenitora pudo haberlo hecho, se ha tomado la molestia de contarlo: Mi padre es el que cargaba con el puesto, ella solo era su mujer, sencillamente era su pareja. Me pregunto... ¿Que actitud tendría madre con mi papá? Es decir, no creo que siempre haya sido tan fría, por algo estoy yo en la tierra ¿no? Me gustaría verlo una vez más. Se que falleció al ser yo tan joven y por ello soy incapaz de recordarlo, pero una vez lo vi en una fotografía, y de solo recordar lo poco que queda de su imagen en mi mente, me lleno de orgullo. Un hombre alto y con cabellos castaños muy claros. Mirada dura a pesar de llevar una sencilla sonrisa en los labios. Piel clara y cuerpo fuerte. Ojos de tono verde seco y finos rasgos delineando su rostro. Según ella, me parezco a él, lo que aumenta mi ego._

_Viví en un engaño. Toda mi infancia creyendo lo equivocado y alardeando sobre ello en otras ocasiones. Cierto era que hubo un tiempo en él que perteneció al ejército, pero ello no fue lo último que hizo. Aún porto con orgullo y en ocasiones especiales, las placas con su nombre grabado, pero me confesó que él también aceptó el cargo cuando se lo ofrecieron... ni que pudiera haberse negado de todas formas. Me confesó que el nombre Bruno De'Lorne no fue más ni menos que otro de los mejores en la lista de mercenarios de los Beaumont. _

_Mi madre... ella si que pudo haber acabado con todo, pues una vez muerto mi padre, tuvo la opción de alejarse, de alejarme de todo. Pero ella aceptó estar en el lugar de mi señor padre, aceptó pues era lo que le convenía en el momento. Se le ofreció un hogar, se le ofreció protección, se le ofrecieron los mejores tratos y las mejores cosas. Se le ofreció estudios sobre el oficio y a cambio ella daría sus servicios._

_En ese entonces tendría algún par de años solamente, y podría decir que pensó en mí cuando aceptó, pensó en un 'buen' futuro para mí, pero decir eso sería mentir en cierta parte, pues mentira es que no sabía que el cargo era algo que se pasaba al siguiente en el árbol genealógico. Aprendió de los mejores y los superó en astucia y habilidad "¿Es esto posible?" de seguro se preguntaron los que quedaban detrás de ella, pues era la primera chica que lograba impresionar al jefe en ese aspecto. Si viajábamos tanto, era por lo mismo. Si me dirijo a Francia, es por lo mismo. _

_Regreso en mi un momento, y me reacomodo al sentarme. Mi cabeza da vueltas, y solo opto por volver a cerrar mis ojos. La gente habla y yo deseo silencio. _

_Mi consciencia me cuestiona sobre mis decisiones y yo solo me pregunto si pude haber gozado más mí tiempo a su lado. Relativamente fue poco el tiempo que convivimos y siento que pudimos haber hecho mas. Joder... eso de la negación fue tiempo perdido. Mis labios sienten la necesidad de los ajenos, y mi imaginación fantasea con la sensación de sentir su calor en un sencillo abrazo, y ¿por que no? algo más. No son ni tres horas desde que lo vi, y aún no lo siento real. Aún no me creo que ya no lo veré a diario, aún no me creo que se me será imposible verlo a los ojos, aún no me creo que estaremos separados. ¿Amor verdadero? ¿Qué se yo de eso? Solo lo quiero a mi lado y no necesito más. No necesito saber que es o que somos, no quiero saber como pasó o que pasará... solo lo quiero aquí, conmigo. Y que me mire solo a mí, pues yo solo lo miro a él. Y que me quiera solo a mí, pues estoy seguro de que yo solo lo quiero a él._

_Gruño ante la sensación de mis ojos humedecerse y me reacomodo en el asiento. Mis brazos que permanecían cruzados sobre mi abdomen, abrazan mi mochila con fuerza, tratando de ignorar sentimientos de tristeza. Suspiro ante el inútil intento de ignorar pensamientos referentes a él. Será más difícil de lo que me había planteado, será mucho más difícil..._

_Mi mente se convierte en un vaivén de ideas confusas e información aún más. Comienzo a recordar mi deber y mis horarios y de a poco siento mi cuerpo invadirse con cansancio. Mis parpados pesan, todo se vuelve oscuro al punto de ya no escuchar las voces de las personas de mí alrededor, que al igual que yo, solo esperan el final del viaje, a pesar que después de ello, deban seguir con sus vidas._

_-Fin pov-_

_... ... ..._

_-Pov Damien-_

_Todo escenario se vuelve totalmente familiar para ambos, las casas con mismo aspecto se hacen presente y el tiempo indicando las once y treinta de la noche. El viaje, por lo menos para mi, concluye y abro la puerta de la camioneta. El frío me toma por sorpresa, la brisa me pega de frente y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Me quejo por lo bajo y piso el suelo, girando a ver a mi amigo, quien esperaba atento y sonriente a lo que sea que pudiera decirle. Solo lo miro en silencio por unos segundos con una mirada neutra e indescifrable, y aquello fue suficiente para hacer entender al mayor que no había nada importante que decir. Gregory asiente suavemente con la cabeza, indicando que tenía permiso de hacer lo que sea. El acto fue bien recibido por mi persona e imito la acción, aunque no con la misma suavidad, y cierro la puerta. No fue necesario más, nosotros como buenos colegas nos entendemos. Si, si, 'buenos colegas' dije, pues a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar el latoso de Fields, me ha ayudado mucho en varias ocasiones. A él puedo llamarlo amigo de alguna u otra forma, pues a pesar de ser un egocéntrico perfeccionista y delicado rubio ensimoso, se ha ganado mi confianza y mi agrado. Igual con el otro sujeto. Phillip podrá se un británico entrometido con sobre-instinto materno, pero aún así, se que no es mala persona y supongo, por el hecho de que me busca para hacernos compañía mutua, el piensa lo mismo._

_Avanzo y saco del bolsillo una copia del juego de llaves, mismas que me permiten entrar a la propiedad. Escucho el auto encenderse de nuevo y alejarse sin prisa; cierro la reja detrás de mi persona. Camino por el sendero marcado entre las hierbas y césped, sintiendo una ligera lluvia helada y llego por fin a la puerta principal. Ingreso con cautela, de forma silenciosa en plena obscuridad profunda, guardando de nuevo las llaves en mi bolsillo antes de que el tintineo se haga repetitivo y despierte al adulto. Cierro la puerta y suspiro pasándose una mano por los cabellos, mis hombros se destensan y el cálido ambiente que suele acogerme no se haya en esa habitación. ¿Y donde está la seguridad que se hacía presente en mi cuando solía llegar a casa? Lo ignoro. Mi cabeza duele y el pecho se me oprime a la par que siento una presión en mi garganta. Suelto un pequeño gruñido intentando sacar de mi mente tantas cosas y solo me decido por empezar a subir las escaleras. Paso a paso, deseando ascender por completo de una vez. Silencio total... silencio en el auge de su definición, desesperante en cierta parte, reconfortante en el resto. Camino por el pasillo, paso a paso lentamente, y abro la perilla de la puerta, cerrándola lo más rápido posible. No me molesto en encender la luz y dejo reposar mi cuerpo sobre la misma puerta. Recargado, llevo mis manos a mi rostro y froto mis sienes. Suspiro disgustado y gimo adolorido emocionalmente. _

_Siempre creí... siempre pensé que esto sería más fácil. ¡Joder! ¡Me arto de solo recordar lo mucho que ese chico me hace sentir! ¿Que no se supone que me había planteado hace tiempo que no me dejaría caer por nadie? Es decir... ¿Qué no se supone que soy menos susceptible a eso de los sentimientos? ¿Entonces porque carajo ese sujeto me pone así? Algo en él me pone mal y me hace querer olvidarme de todo. Ser de él y viceversa. Quererlo y que me quiera. _

_De a poco, termino sentado en el suelo, aún recargado en la puerta, aún con el odioso nudo en la garganta. Abrazo mis piernas flexionadas y apoyo mi mandíbula en mis rodillas. Cierro los ojos lentamente y mi respiración se agita._

_Negarlo ya no sirve de nada, es improbable el éxito si lo intento. Olvidarlo, mucho menos, es ridículo decir que lo lograría, pues su recuerdo persiste en mi mente y yo me aferro a ello, pues cierto es que me agrada recordar los bellos momento. Independientemente sean malos o sean buenos momentos, me gusta pensarlos, pues en ellos aparece siempre él, y con eso, cualquier cosa es mucho más agradable. El es agradable. El es asombroso. El es perfectamente imperfecto a su manera en particular, quizás fue eso lo que me atrajo siempre; sus palabras, su voz, su mirada, su presencia... todo causa de mis confusiones y falta de sueño. Todo causa de mi actual desgracia y pensamientos. _

_Escondo mi rostro entre mis brazos y me siento ridículo al darme cuenta de tal acto y mis ideas. Debería dejar de ser tan débil ante su persona, debería dejar de hacer tantas cosas. Levanto mi cabeza con cierta firmeza y lo decido. Mi mirada observa la oscuridad y siento el aire sofocarse. Tampoco voy a dejarme caer tan bajo. No voy a sentirme triste de por vida solo porque él no está aquí. No voy a regresar a ser el de antes, pues antes no era nadie y me consta. Todos los caminos, todas las opciones me llevan a lo mismo, ya da igual si pienso olvidarlo, si pienso ignorarlo, solo lo haré. No rebuscaré formas imposibles de arreglar lo que se dio por hecho. No voy a pensarlo, no lo necesito. Mis parpados pesan y mis ojos arden un poco. No voy a pensarlo, no voy a hacerlo y punto. Me distraeré haciendo lo que sea, leeré o pintaré algo, pero no, el no puede regresar a mi, no puede regresar su recuerdo, su presencia, su aroma y su mirada..._

_Y de nuevo me siento decaer. Que cosas tan estúpidas pienso._

_Indignado con mi persona, bufo. Estiro mis piernas y saco de mi bolsillo, mi celular. De inmediato me pongo a buscar cualquier canción no-deprimente para, de momento (por lo menos), sacármelo de la cabeza. Rock alternativo o lo que sea es bueno. Procuro no subir todo el volumen por el único inconveniente que de seguro duerme plácidamente en la habitación de un lado, mas tampoco soy discreto a pesar de la hora. Dejo el celular en el suelo, a un costado propio, y dejo que los sonidos den vueltas en el ambiente. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la recuesto en la madera. Cruzo mis piernas y dejo reposando mis manos sobre mi regazo. La voz que se escucha se profundiza y la letra de la canción, por suerte, no tiene nada que ver con mi situación. Tarareo al ritmo de la canción y muevo mis dedos al son de la tonada. ¿Tan difícil era hacer eso? Ya todo no parece tan malo... mierda. Pero el pensar en que ya no lo pienso, hace que lo piensa. Jodida ironía. Tomo el celular entre mis manos y me dedico a buscar otra canción. ¿Porque todas me parecen inservibles para lo que quiero? ¿Porque todas las canciones tienen algún detalle que hace que el castaño regrese a mi mente? Es molesto. Arrojo el celular hacia la cama, que no está a mas de dos metro de mi, y de seguro la gravedad me odia, pues "mágicamente" y por obras del destino, el aparato rebota y cae al suelo. Entrecierro los ojos y frunzo el ceño. Con eso de que las pantallas de los Iphone son delicadas en exageración... bueno, no me sorprendería que ahora la mía estuviera roto. Aghh. Ni siquiera me molesto en levantarme en revisar como quedó, me lo imagino y me da tristeza; además de que mentira que Robert se alegrará con la idea de que haya roto lo que me compró relativamente hace poco. Gruño de solo imaginarme lo que dirá._

_Me reacomodo, quedando ahora acostado en el suelo. Yeap, en mi piso, justo a un lado de mi cama y en posición fetal. A pesar de estar al otro lado, aún alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente la música que sigue reproduciéndose. De repente un viento sacude las persianas y trae consigo, un olor a humedad. De nuevo, los jodidos recuerdos._

_Cierro los ojos con algo de fuerza y vienen a mi, imágenes de la vez que paseamos por el bosque, la vez que corrimos en la lluvia. Todo recuerdo llega para atormentar y hacerme dar cuenta que sencillamente no pasará. Que todo fue momentáneo, que no estaba destinado a durar y que por lo tanto nada fue real. Nada era saludable, todo era una bomba de tiempo que aumentaba su intensidad por cada segundo extra que saboreaba sus deliciosos labios, por cada segundo extra que tocaba su piel. Pero quizás eso lo hacia tan arriesgado, tan bueno, tan adictivo. ¿Lo bueno nunca dura, no? Pues aquello era extremadamente bueno, era factible pensar que no duraría tanto. ¿Y pudo haber sido mejor? Lo creo, pues ambos no somos el mejor ejemplo para nadie. Quizás el tiempo fue esencial en todo esto. ¿Que hubiera sido de mi si él no se hubiera ido? Puede que a la larga, lo que sea que teníamos se hubiera formalizado, por llamarlo de alguna forma. ¿Que hubiera pensado mi familia, mis compañeros, la sociedad? Sería como, si no pudiese defenderme, suicidio. No se si hubiera soportado las presiones, ¡Pues solo hay que ver como me pongo solo con su partida! Porque ¿Eso no es tan malo, no? Pudo haber sido peor, si existe un nivel superior. Pudo haber sido nosotros mismo los que destruyeran lo que teníamos, nuestros demonios chocando, nuestros venenos intoxicándonos. Eso si seria peor, pues nuestra decisión fue la que hubiera acabado con todo, y no alguien ajeno satisfaciendo su avaricia. Aún me pregunto que quieren de él... a la larga me enteraré, estoy seguro, pero me lo pregunto mil veces y no se me ocurre nada lógico. Ni siquiera tiene la mayoría de edad ¿Que tanto puede tener de él, entonces?_

_Mi respiración acelerada no cede y se intensifica. La música cambia a una totalmente ajena a mi sentir y es indiferente para mí. El aire me trae su perfume y desaparece con la misma velocidad con la que llega_. ¿Te has rendido ya? no aplica la palabra ni la situación no te dejo tomar una decisión. Excusas hay muchas en la vida, ¿cual es la que elegiste? _dudo si quiera que mi excusa pudo llegar a ser escuchada. _No, no... no deberías ser así ¿El te quería, cierto? _por supuesto, nos queremos_. ¡Ah! ¿Ahora piensas por lo dos? ¿Y que dice él? _el mismo me lo dijo, justo antes de partir._ Antes de partir... fue duro. _claro que fue duro. que pregu..._ No fue una pregunta. No te dejes caer. _lo he intentado tantas veces que..._ Tampoco fue una sugerencia. Cúlpalo. _¿culparlo? pero si él no lo decidió_. Y sin embargo es la causa de que estés así, ¿no? Si deseas acabar con algo, se ha de buscar la razón del problema y destruirlo desde allí. _pero yo no quiero acabar. no quiero olvidarlo_. Eres un indeciso. ¿Que no eras tu el que decías que no lo necesitabas? _me parece que mentí._ No se te puede confiar nada, entonces. Solo hazlo. No cuestiones, no pienses. El es el culpable ¿no está claro? No caigas. Extrae el tumor. _no lo deseo. quiero seguir viéndolo en sueños, quiero seguir imaginándolo a mi lado. _Masoquista tenías que ser. Ya déjalo. Total, ¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de que el te espere a ti? _regresará, lo se. el lo dijo, lo prometió._ Soporta entonces la infernal espera, pues sabes que esto no es solo de meses o un año. _no lo había considerado ¿tanto tiempo?_ ¿Y que esperabas? Si él fue a vivir en aquella ciudad. Olvídalo. Ódialo. Cúlpalo. La supervivencia del más fuerte. _no ¡no! ¿odiarlo? es tonto._ No, tú eres tonto. Solo hazlo. No preguntes, no cuestiones. Empeorará si a diario lo piensas y anhelas. Si lo ignoras ni siquiera sentirás el dolor del desamor. _si se ignora algo pues sencillamente se da por tema muerto. _Estás pensándolo mucho... detente. Desconsidéralo, ignóralo, cúlpalo, detéstalo, ódialo, olvídalo. No lo pienses, no lo desees, no lo reconsideres en la vida que no podrán tener juntos. Omítelo, supéralo, cúlpalo. No se te ocurra pensarlo, celarlo, quererle, pues te perjudicará y no disfrutarás lo demás.

_De a poco me quedo dormido, pensando cosas que no llego a comprender ni a querer hacerlo. Algo me dice que me he decidido por algo. Algo me dice que puede que todo esté bien. Christophe puede hacer lo que quiera, él no me importa. Que haga lo que tenga que hacer y no interesa si regresa o no. Si fuimos separados fue por alguna razón, no era bueno que estuviéramos juntos. Destino no teníamos, futuro mucho menos. No me rindo, es solo la realidad. La música se detiene y un silencio que atormenta invade el lugar a diestra y siniestra. Mi mente se desconecta de la realidad dejándome con borrosos recuerdos. No importa lo que suceda, él es ajeno a mí. No importa lo que digan, el puede llamarse culpable. No importa la circunstancia, no lo recordaré. Estoy convencido de que aquello me conviene, y si lloro, es porque no he logrado lo que me he encomendado. El no me recordará con los años y que más da, no aseguro que yo lo haré. Con los años su promesa se borrara, dejando de por medio una serie de recuerdos sin importancia. Yo haré mi vida, él podrá hacer la suya, y ni siquiera nos acordaremos de nosotros mismos, pues todo fue tan fugaz, tan irreal que sencillamente no tendrá importancia a la larga. Y no sollozaré más por él ni por nadie, después de todo, él dejó de hacerlo primero._

_-fin pov Damien.-_

* * *

**Y con eso concluyo el capítulo trece. **

**Los reviews son gratis, por cierto. c:**


	14. Chapter 14: epilogue

**_No suelo hacer esto pero... lo creo necesario.  
* Soundtrack sugerido: Dansbanan -Detektivbyran *_**

* * *

_-Pov Christophe-_

_Y a pesar de a penas poder descansar, debido a los incómodos sillones, debido al hecho de no estar tranquilo, se ha completado ya el aterrizaje. Y siendo alrededor de las siete de la mañana, mi cuerpo aún pesa y toda luz me molesta. ¿Tengo opciones? Naah._

_New York estuvo... agh, bueno, ni siquiera salí del aeropuerto; eso fue algo injusto. Nunca he visitado la ciudad y mis deseos de hacerlo no quedaron satisfechos. Como a eso de la una de la mañana llegué; lendo, ¿no? Y no estuvo tan mal. No hubo complicaciones, no hubo problemas y yeap, dormí en todo el trayecto de NYC hasta aquí. ¿Qué otra cosa hubiera hecho, de todas formas? La comida en la madrugada y películas en francés (supongo, que para "emocionar" mas a los que viajan) no iban a entretenerme mucho, de todas formas. _

_Me acomodo en el asiento y me tallo los ojos. Frunzo el ceño casi por costumbre propia y doblo mi cuello y muñecas sin cuidado alguno logrando así, que mis huesos crujieran. Me quedo observando como la gente sale avanzando por el largo pasillo alfombrado, y cuando considero que es el momento, me levanto, llevando a cuestas mi mochila. Camino, camino, más gente, más gente. Extranjeros, maletas, y residentes. Termino en medio de la parte principal del aeropuerto; en medio del barullo, del estrés. En medio de todo el lugar, punto de encuentro, a un lado de sillones y sillas donde personas esperan su vuelo mientras leen cualquier revista o conversan con el de al lado. En medio de mas gente, hablando en voz alta, principalmente, mi hermosa lengua natal. _

_Los ventanales lejanos me permiten ver un poco del exterior: Francia, Beauvais... tan bella como siempre. Llegué mas rápido de lo que se me hubiera ocurrido. Prácticamente dormí todo el tiempo de ambos vuelos y en cualquier caso, hubiera preferido eso, pues no hubiera gustado escuchar a aeromozas ofrecer bebidas artificiales. Otro ventanal, al lado contrario del primero, mostraba parte de la pista de aterrizaje de los múltiples aviones que llegaban constantemente._

_Busco el sitio, y recibo mi equipaje, según lo indicado. Y con la maleta en mano, solo me da por ir a donde anteriormente había observado la 'sala de espera', por llamarla de alguna forma. Me siento. Me han dicho que alguien se encargaría de localizarme y recogerme, por lo que solo tengo que esperar a cualquier hombre empleado del el Jefe y me iré de este lugar. Levanto mi vista y observo a las personas, todas se parecen. Es decir ¡Jodidas modas! Nadie se salva de ellas, aparentemente, pues noto que es la misma la situación a pesar de estar en un continente distinto. Estoy yo, sentado en una hilera de sillas sencillas de color rojas, a mi izquierda se acaba la hilera, a mi derecha un espacio vacío, seguido de un par de hombres vestidos casualmente. Uno de ellos lee un folleto, el otro escribe en su móvil. Detrás de mi, mas personas sentadas, y delante, gente caminado. Dior, no es que haya tanta gente como en el aeropuerto de New York, pero aún es molesto, pues cierto es que Beauvais es una ciudad bastante poblada. No tanto como París, lógico, pero lo suficiente para sentirte rodeado todo el tiempo._

_Pasan minutos y minutos, y cuando menos me lo espero, un hombre de traje gris aparece ante mí. Un hombre ya mayor, que si tuviera que calcular su edad respondería 'Alrededor de los cincuenta y cinco'. Cabellos color plata y piel muy clara con ojos color olivo._

-¿Christophe De'lorne?- hablaba con sutileza y elegancia. Delicadeza y firmeza.

-oui...- respondo secamente.

-Por favor, acompáñeme.

_Extrañamente, me habla en el segundo idioma que domino, seguramente para darme comodidad de alguna forma; Hace años que no hablo únicamente francés para comunicarme. El acento de aquél hombre mayor era muy pronunciado, por lo que supongo que no hace mucho debió aprender el idioma. Avanzo detrás y no muy lejos de él, mientras el sujeto carga mi maleta, mientras yo sigo observando los altos techos del lugar; hasta que llegamos a lo que es la entrada delantera. Caminamos hasta el exterior, y después estar sofocado de gente y horas en un sitio cerrado, por fin respiro aire fresco. Suerte que me decidí por conservar el abrigo gris que previamente me puse, el viento no corría pero se podía apreciar el frío clima a la perfección. El olor del lugar también es distinto al que acostumbro, aquí no huele a humedad y madera... huele a ciudad súper poblada. En definitiva esto no es como el pueblo al cual ya me había adaptado. Observo indiscretamente a las personas que pasan caminando deprisa por delante de mí, caminando con alguna cámara en la mano, a los edificios que se aprecian en la lejanía, y a todo lo demás._

_A orilla de la banqueta, un lujoso auto color cobre con vidrios polarizados muy obscuros con cuatro puertas, y una de ellas, mantenida abierta por el hombre. Me observa en silencio, esperando que reaccione a su acto. Unos segundos más viendo y observando mis alrededores, afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza e ingreso. El hombre cierra la puerta después de que entro por completo. Me quito mi mochila y la dejo en el asiento opuesto. Giro para observar por el vidrio trasero, para notar como el anciano guarda la maleta en la cajuela y camina hacia el lado del conductor. Me reacomodo en mi lugar y me pongo el cinturón, estando seguro de que igual el señor me lo pedirá. Sube él y se dispone a conducir con calma, en marcha al lugar indicado, sin dirigirme la palabra, y sin duda, eso no me disgusta._

_Cada edificio viejo está en su lugar, nuevos edificios a la escena; todo ha crecido bastante desde mi niñez. Mas gente, mas tráfico, mas turistas, mas edificios, mas de todo. Miro uno que otro restaurante conocido, miro alguna que otra intersección familiar. Miro la misma gran catedral de la ciudad y observo al sujeto que conduce: tan serio como siempre. Las ramas de los árboles bailan al son de alguna melodía estilo musette. Veo pájaros que vuelan por allí al ritmo de los acordeones y mujeres andando con Piaf como acompañamiento. Y no puedo evitar sentirme bien de alguna forma. Siempre amaré a mi país, por más que lo niegue ante cualquiera. He visitado las mayores ciudades de Francia y todas me parecen espectaculares a su modo. No hay forma en la que me desagraden las costumbres y la gente suele no molestarse mucho por lo que sea. Oh si, este lugar es lo mío. _

_Y después de pasar por el centro de la ciudad y sus lugares mas conocidos, los boulevares se convierten en sencillas calles y los edificios en residencias comunes; salimos de a poco de la ciudad. El trayecto me parece mas largo de lo que recordaba, ¿o es que en serio no reconozco ya a la ciudad? Comenzamos a avanzar por un camino empedrado, que pronto se convierte a uno de cemento. Se divisa un gran campo verde sobre llanuras y el sol comienza a resplandecer en lo alto, siendo acompañado sutilmente por nubes inofensivas. Las casas desaparecen por algunos tramos y árboles contornean el camino. Bajo la ventanilla y el aire me despeina. Sonrío ligeramente sin considerarlo, ya podía reconocer el lugar. El auto de pronto se desvía hacia un camino empedrado por la izquierda y comienza a conducir más lentamente. _

_Por varios metros más eran más árboles, tapando ligeramente la luz, y de repente, se detiene. Subo mi vidrio y miro como un enorme portón de rejas negras se abre. El auto ingresa avanzando metros y mas metros de camino hasta la entrada principal de una gran casa, mansión o como a cualquiera se le ocurra llamarle. Cuatro plantas, color vino en su exterior con numerosa cantidad de ventanas, todas o la mayoría cubiertas con cortinas. Enredaderas colándose en algunas esquinas de las paredes y se apreciaban balcones en varias habitaciones. Tejados obscuros y una gran puerta de madera genuina justo en frente y en medio de todo el edificio. Por otra parte, estaba el patio exterior: cuarenta metros de frente y mucho, mucho espacio libre; Se podría construir otra casa del mismo tamaño en él. Una fuente delante a la puerta, solo dando espacio para que un auto pase por allí, siendo usada como una glorieta. Vigilancia en todos lados, desde en él portón de entrada, en una cabina de seguridad, como en el resto de la zona libre. Hombres que andan allí, uniformados, solo asegurándose de que el sitio esté despejado de cualquier extraño. _

_El hombre apaga el vehículo y alguien abre la puerta del auto, otro buen mayordomo. Salgo, sin preocuparme de mis pertenencias, avanzo algunos pasos hacia la entrada. Recordaba ese lugar a la perfección, sabía perfectamente donde estaba. En este sitio solía jugar de niño, corría por estos grandes patios empastados y me mojaba en la fuente delantera. Jugaba con una pelota de béisbol por aquel rumbo y paseaba en los columpios del patio trasero. Estaba, como algunos dirían, en casa. Y a pesar de que este lugar no pertenece a ningún familiar de sangre, en este sitio pasé gran parte de mi tiempo de infancia, si no es que todo, pues mis padres me dejaban aquí cuando trabajaban, o sea, todo el tiempo. _

_Camino hasta las puertas dobles que conforman la entrada principal, subiendo por un par de escalones enmarcados a los lados con algunas plantas sencillas, y otro hombre, mas joven que el que me recogió, me abre la puerta; agradezco el gesto asintiéndole con la cabeza, aunque mi rostro muestre seriedad. Puedo apreciar la recepción de la mansión, y me quedo un momento analizando: todo como lo recuerdo. Aparentemente no se habían preocupado mucho en renovar la decoración, pues muchas de las cosas seguían en su lugar. Floreros sobre mesas iguales (¿o eran las mismas?), cortinas con similares estilos a los anteriores, paredes del mismo color. Cuadros, pinturas y fotografías ampliadas sobre los mismos sitios, y alfombra del mismo color carmesí. Casi podía distinguir el mismo aroma a limpieza, aromatizantes, y flores naturales que en parte caracterizaba al lugar. Casi podía sospechar que nadie había movido nada de su lugar en años para darle gusto al Jefe, quien gustaba enormemente de conservar costumbres y de mantener todo ordenado y en su lugar._

_De sorpresa, otro hombre se me acerca. Este aparenta estar a plena flor de la vida, pues su rostro casi totalmente de cualquier arruga o imperfección que lo revela. Y a ese hombre lo recuerdo: es uno de los hijos de los guardias mas apegados a Beaumont. Llegó a jugar conmigo cuando era un niño, pues si mal lo recuerdo, no nos llevamos por más de quince años._

-Beaumont lo espera en su oficina, De'lorne.

_Ya veía venir ese mensaje, informándomelo con un tono serio. También habla en el idioma, creo que ya todos tenían sus órdenes de que me hablaran de esa forma. El acento no es muy marcado, pero si notorio. Le sonrío._

-Te lo agradezco, Aubriot.

_Distingo de inmediato su rostro de sorpresa. Asiento con la cabeza y corresponde. Se retira con una diminuta sonrisa, de seguro no esperaba que lo reconociera._

_Poso mi vista las imponentes escaleras del lugar. Justo delante de la entrada, a unos diez metros de la puerta. Son innecesariamente amplias, siete personas podrían pasar en hilera horizontal y al mismo tiempo. Cada escalón forrado de la parte media con más alfombra y barandal de madera pintada de blanco marfil. Camino con pasos firmes hacia arriba, deslizando mi mano por el barandal, llegando así al segundo piso. Un largo pasillo horizontal a la escalera es con lo que me topo; mas cuadros en las paredes, varias puertas y una dama limpiando delicadamente unos floreros. Aquí, las paredes parecen de madera pura de tonos obscuros y bien barnizados, me sorprende la limpieza. El piso tiene una alfombra café y se aprecia muy bien el candelabro que reluce al entrar a la casa. Giro a la derecha. No tengo prisa al caminar. Paso algunas puertas y paso la escalera que lleva al tercer piso. Reconozco una estatua de alguna especie de ángel sobre una mesa, reconozco el gran par de puertas al final del pasillo. Esta puerta tiene vidrio incrustado en él, y un hombre y una mujer vestidos similares y armados haciendo guardia a esa entrada. Con solo verme me saludan con algún ademán elegante y toman las perillas, para al mismo tiempo, incrustarle una llave a cada perilla y abrir las cerraduras. Y con una pose firme, abren las puertas al par de la contraria, retirándose ambos del camino, abriéndome paso y vista al interior de la gran oficina._

_No les menciono nada a los guardias, y camino unos metros más. Como todo lo demás, la habitación está alfombrada y adornada con estatuillas y pinturas. De fondo se escucha discreta música instrumental, algunas plantas en las esquinas del lugar y un ventanal abarcando toda la pared de fondo e iluminando todo. Un gran y elegante escritorio lleno de documentos y más decoración. Un pequeño recibidor con un par de sofás y otro par de sillas delante al escritorio. Aroma a incienso y té humeante sobre la mesa. Ante mí: la oficina personal y principal de Joseph Beaumont. _

_Un hombre mayor, de cabellos grises y piel blanca, de algún costoso traje azul marino y corbata del mismo color, ojos azules y facciones refinadas, sentado detrás del escritorio, leyendo algunas cuantas hojas con cuidado. Está acompañado por una dama de vestimenta muy elegante y cabellos castaños recogidos totalmente a excepción de algunos mechones que se colaban frente a sus orejas. Joyería de toda clase sobre su piel y supongo que porta alguna clase de calzado con tacón, pues no recuerdo haberla visto antes tan alta. Ella veía bastante tranquila mientras observaba como el hombre leía los documentos. Se encontraba justo parada a un costado de él, y el señor parecía estar satisfecho con ello, pues Annette De'lorne, mas que alguna clase de secretaria o asistente, era ahora como su mano derecha._

_Madre siente como la observo y gira a verme, esboza una pequeña sonrisa ante mí. Sin dejar de verme, ella posa su mano en uno de los hombros de Beaumont y ahora él es quien levanta la vista. Prácticamente se le ilumina el rostro al verme y sonríe ante mi presencia. Por mi parte, mi rostro sigue neutro y sin muchos cambios, pues predecía las acciones de ambos. _

_El hombre se para de su sillón-silla, y abre los brazos, como si estuviera viendo o admirando algo realmente asombroso, como si presentara o presenciara una gran obra._

-¡Christophe!

_La sonrisa del hombre es egocéntrica, la de mi madre, de sorpresa o satisfacción, ambas con un toque de malicia, pues, estoy seguro, que mi llegada es como la navidad para ese sujeto. Mi llegada es la llegada de otro juguete al equipo de su compañía, la llegada de otra cabeza a quien poder dar órdenes para cumplir caprichos. Me estoy condenando. Estoy cayendo en su trampa y estoy consciente, pues me ha orillado a no tener opciones, a ser este mi destino._

_No devuelvo sus sonrisas tétricas y en cambio, me paro con mas firmeza y llevando mis pulgares al los bolsillos de mis jeans._

-Por favor... llámeme: Le Mole.

_Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más y de a poco regresa a posar sus manos en el escritorio. Annette regresa a tener una sencilla y pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos muestren superioridad. Mi voz seria demostrando que iba en serio, no dejándome ver como alguien débil ante ellos. _

_Sellando un trato no escrito sobre papel, sellando y continuando con una cadena interminable de errores. Y aquí, aquí es uno de los comienzos del fin: Un fin impredecible tras un comienzo esperado. Irónico._

_He de decir que haré lo que sea necesario, y obedeceré a mis superiores con la intención de poder superar a aquellos que me oprimieron, a aquellos que me separaron de mi antigua existencia. He de decir que si acepto es para poder renunciar algún día, y si los respeto es para poder gritarles algún día. He de decir que si me reprimí tan fácil, fue para lograr volverme fuerte con el tiempo, y si hago eso, es para poder derribarlos a su tiempo. He de decir que no pienso olvidarlo, y que esperaré lo necesario para poder ver su regreso. Y debo decir que lo quise y que lo quiero, y ni siquiera se si estamos destinados, pero haré lo posible por que así sea, pues no mentí cuando le prometí que regresaría, y derramaré sangre si es necesario, por que así sea._

_._


	15. Important information, yeap

¿Y cómo debería empezar, eh? Es decir, se los he agradecido tantas veces que ya no se si está de más. Pero me parece que no afectaría una vez más. Sin embargo, primero debo darles alguna información. Los interesados, seguirán leyendo.

Bien acaban de enterarse, que está historia relativamente ha terminado de forma un tanto abierta. Y para suerte de aquellos que quizás quieren saber más sobre el futuro de ambos ante esta situación plagada de infortunios... esto aún no ha terminado.

Esta parte de la historia ha finalizado, más no ha concluido la historia en general.

Y sé que son personas inteligentes y que habrán entendido, pero por si las dudas: esto tendrá una secuela. Y no se como ser más clara con ello.

He decidido a enfrentarme con la tarea de continuar con esto. Por supuesto, tomaré un breve descanso, que llevo trabajando meses por los últimos catorce capítulos, y lo considero justo. No digo que tardaré meses, pero tampoco aseguro que en dos semanas esté el inicio de la siguiente parte, ustedes... paciencia. Yeap, que quizás llegué repentinamente tanto para ustedes como para mí.

Y si no he de escribir su historia completa bajo el mismo título… tengo mis motivos. Ya explicare mis razones a su respectivo tiempo.

Aprovecharé para decir algunas cosas ¿vale?

Las ciudades y -casi todos- los lugares mencionados, como Beauvais y los aeropuertos; si, si existen. Los tiempos de vuelos y distancias también son lo más apegados a la realidad posible.

Todo esta historia y su futura continuación, quiero aclarar, la hago por total gusto, sin embargo, lo primero que me motivó a hacer todo, es nada más y nada menos que una forma de dar a conocer a la pareja. Yo los conocí por unas imágenes (una de ellas: la imagen de este fic) y desde entonces no me los puedo sacar de la cabeza ¿Es demasiado obvio? Actualmente hay como 35 historias de ambos, tanto en inglés como en otros idiomas, y siendo sincera, eso no me deja a gusto (porque ni siquiera puedo leer las que están en inglés). ¿Esta pareja merece una oportunidad? ¿O es que soy pidiendo demasiado para una pareja crack? ¡Adelante! dime una crítica de los dos, tanto críticas constructivas positivas y negativas; quiero leer lo que piensas; quiero saber si estarías dispuesto a intentar escribirlos. Solo digo, que sería lindo leer más sobre ellos juntos, como un par de chicos de relleno, como la pareja principal de X historia.

Y después de esa clara indirecta, debo decir que me alegra de sobremanera que hayas leído hasta este punto; Al parecer mis palabras si son realmente interesantes o entretenidas, como guste verlo, pues esto es eso para mi, es tanto un trabajo que yo misma me impuse, como algo que utilizo como práctica en mi formación como escritora.

Y si, ya he notado que esto ya se extendió un poco, pero que más da... igual ya lo leíste.

Agradezco de corazón, a cada persona que haya dedicado su valioso tiempo en mi pequeña obra, como desde sus comienzos, hasta de determinado tiempo hacia acá. Y no necesito dar nombres, estas personas ya saben quienes son. Igual, si leíste todos los capítulos, y a pesar de ello no se te ocurrió comentar... ¡Igual te agradezco mucho! total, debes tener tus razones para el anonimato.

En fin, me despido, repitiendo que esto no se queda así.

_**"Una espera he comenzado, y con ello el pesar de mis males, que parecen renacer a cada segundo con fuerzas renovada pues no le veo final a mi desgracia. ¿Y que tanto he de cuidar las promesas que no se hicieron? Tu voz callada ocultando lo que ya sabíamos desde el principio del fin. ¿Y que he de hacer en ese tiempo? porque te llevaste contigo parte de mi.**_

_**Días anhelando tu regreso, noches buscando tu compañía. Esfuerzos inútiles de reemplazarte me afligen y me llenan de culpa, pues tu aroma se ha grabado en mi mente y me tortura. La alegría se pierde, la confusión regresa y los recuerdos florecen, pues recuerdos es lo que mantengo y recuerdos son los que me llenan de esperanzas para seguir, pues guardo ilusiones infantiles de volverte a ver algún día.**_

_**Soportaré dolores si es necesario, pues tu imagen pide que no me rinda, que resista, que te espere. Algo me dice que no tardarás, algo me dice que no mentías cuando dijiste que volverías. ¿Son ciertas las voces en mi cabeza? Escalofríos recorren mi cuerpo cuando viene a mí la trágica escena. ¿Qué es lo que indican los dolores de mi cuerpo? Emociones llenan mi persona al pensar en tu regreso.**_

_**Y ya te veo caminar hacia mí con tus brazos extendidos, diciendo que todo fue un error y que no volverá a pasar. Pequeñas lágrimas me traen a la realidad de que sueño despierto, y me obligo a seguir haciéndolo, a pesar de que estoy seguro de que todo es imaginario. Y aún así no me detengo, pues mientras tanto así soportaré la espera, ignorando el ya pasado inminente adiós." **__**-Création.**_

_**.**_


End file.
